Kaila & Kate Sisters Of the Covenant
by Covenantgirl8689
Summary: Kaila is kate's sister who attended Ipswich Prep But by Daddy’s orders is being sent to school with her Big sis Kate who has no idea. They haven’t spoken to one another in three years. Won’t she be surprised! & is Kaila connected with a covenant brother?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To The Club!

Ch.1 Welcome to the Club

Kaila waited patiently in the chair outside of the provost office waiting to be called in. She was a little bored and wanting very much to get the cheesy "We're glad to have you" speech over with.

The secretary put the phone down and said to Kaila, "Ok Honey the Provost will see you now," with a big smile on her face. Kaila calmly stood and made her way to the Provost office.

Provost Haggins was sitting behind his desk signing a few papers, as Kaila walked in he stood shook her hand and gestured for her to have a seat, "Good Morning Kaila, And Welcome to Spenser Academy," the provost said.

Kaila smiled brightly and before taking a seat said "Thank you sir, I'm happy to be here." The provost handed her a schedule of classes and said "I have a student that will show you around for the day. He is on his way; he was running a little late this morning."

The provost's phone buzzed it was the secretary, the provost smiled and said great thank you and hung up the phone and turned to Kaila, "He's here I'll introduce you two."

They both exited the provost office and there stood a tall Boy with dark hair and Dark brown eyes to match. He looked up and smiled at the provost, Good Morning Sir," He said

The provost smiled, Good Morning Caleb," he said "Caleb this is Kaila, Kaila this is Caleb Danvers." Caleb smiled at Kaila and shook her hand. He paused for a minute and gave her a "don't I Know you from somewhere look"

"I would like you to show her around today," provost Haggins said. "Yes sir," Caleb said and began to lead the way out of the office.

Once outside of the office Caleb turned to Kaila and asked "So Spenser Academy huh? Welcome to the club?" Kaila smiled "Thanks, I guess" Caleb looked at Kaila and laughed "so where's your first stop?"

Kaila looked at her schedule "room 105 Economics" "Cool Me too, you'll get to meet the guys." He said "Guys" "yea my friends you'll see" They start talking and walking and before they know it there in front of room 105 economics and class has already started. Caleb opens the door for Kaila, She walks in everyone is staring Reid, who was not paying any attention what so ever nudges a sleeping Pogue as his jaw drops "Dude" Pogue replies irritated, Tyler who is sitting on the other side of Reid stops doodling and follows Reid's eyes and shakes his head. He and Pogue look at each other and say "Here We Go Again"

The teacher turns around to see who has interrupted his lesson as he eyes Kaila annoyed Caleb comes to her rescue.

"New student" Caleb says as he hands the teacher her schedule "Ahhh" the teacher says as he takes her schedule looks it over and turns to the class to say "Class we have a new student her name is Kaila, Kaila take a seat wherever you can find one, oh and welcome to Spencer"

Caleb leans down to Kaila's ear and says "You can sit with me" and begins to walk up the steps and Kaila follows. Caleb takes his seat next to Pogue and Kaila sits on the other side of Caleb. Then the introductions begin as Caleb introduces her to the guys.

"Kaila I would like you to meet Pogue, Reid, and Last but not least Tyler" "Hi" they all say and Reid continues to stare with out shame, soon after the introductions the bell rings and class ends.

They all pack up there stuff and gather in a group outside the class room "Ok so I gotta ask, what do you guys do around here for fun?" They all laugh and Pogue says "I like her already" Kaila laughs and Tyler answers "Well there's Nicky's" "Nicky's?" "Yea its place we hang out" "And Speaking of Nicky's were heading there tonight, you in?" Reid asked "Definitely" Kaila replied with a smile.

It was about 8:45 and Kaila had just parked in front of Nicky's after following the directions given to her by Caleb. She starts to walk up to the entrance and goes inside. She immediately spots a familiar face from earlier and begins walking to the table when someone grabs her arm and whispers "Hey Baby, wanna dance?" "No Thanks" she replies and tries to keep walking but his grip on her remains. When suddenly she hear A deep voice say "Let her go Aaron she doesn't want to dance" Caleb says and Aaron turns and says "Who asked you" as he tries to get in Caleb's face "Grow up Aaron" Caleb says as her turns to Kaila and leads her to the table.

Hey guys look who made it Caleb says as he takes and Kaila take a seat at the table. Caleb is just about to introduce Kaila to Sarah and Kate when Kate says "Kaila??" and Kaila looks at Kate shocked and surprised "Kate??" "Wait you two know each other?" Tyler asks "Yea She's my sister" Kate says "Wait this is the sister who?" Pogue starts to say but stops himself "That's why you looked familiar" Caleb says "Ok I'm lost is anyone else here confused?" Reid says as he raises his hand.


	2. Chapter 2 She's back

**Thanks so much for all the reviews…Glad You Guys like :D ...**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

**CH.2 she's back…**

"Kaila, what are you doing here?" Kate asked her sister a little irritated. "Dad sent me" Kaila replied Kate nodded then sprung out of her seat and began heading for the door. Pogue was about to take off after her when Kaila beat him to it. Reid, Tyler and Sarah exchanged confused glances. Caleb was sitting in shock not saying a word. His mind was racing he couldn't believe it he knew she looked familiar.

He grabbed his necklace and looked down at it. The necklace had two charms one was a ring and the other was a half of a silver heart. He glanced up at Pogue who was already looking back at him with a surprised look on his face. "I know man" was all Pogue could say.

Kate was already out the door and almost to her car when Kaila finally caught up to her. "Kate, Kate, would you please just talk to me." Kaila called after her sister but Kate didn't answer. Then suddenly Kate spun around and confronted her sister. "Kaila! I haven't seen you in almost three years. You don't call, you don't write, and you just expect me to welcome you with open arms?" "Kate, just give me a chance I know you're mad but" She paused "But were sisters" she said in a low voice. Kate looked up at her little sister with tears in her eyes and said in almost a whisper "I need time". And with that she got in the car and drove off.

Kaila stood in the parking lot on the verge of tears when she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around to see Pogue behind her. "You okay" he asked her. She shook her head no. Pogue pulled her into a hug and said "Give her time, It will all work out…I promise." "I hope your right" was her reply.

Later that night Caleb was in his room lying on his back in his bed with his arm over his eyes as if he was trying to keep the light out of his eyes. He was trying to wrap his head around the events of that night more so the fact that Kaila was back when his phone began to ring. He didn't even check the called id because he already knew who it was.

"Pogue, I don't want to talk about it" he said "Dude! Come on you have to talk about this." Caleb sat up in the bed and said "What do you want me to say man?"

Suddenly Caleb's bed room door opened to reveal Pogue standing there leaning against the door frame with his phone to his ear he closed his phone and entered the room. "I don't know I mean, how does that make you feel? Tell me what's on you mind?" Pogue said as he sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Caleb's shoulder in a joking way "Okay Doctor Phil" Caleb said as he pushed Pogue's hand off his shoulder. Pogue couldn't help but laugh "Sorry man couldn't resist, seriously though, I didn't want to say anything in front of Sarah but you and Kaila…" Caleb cut him off "Pogue I don't think she even remembers me" "How do you know until you ask?" he said as he held Caleb's necklace in his hand.

Then next morning Kaila was in her dorm getting ready for school even though thanks to last nights events she wasn't really too excited about it. She looked at the clock and realized that if she didn't leave right that second she was going to be late. It was her second day at school and being late was not the kind of impression she wanted to make her first week at Spencer. She grabbed her bag and dashed out of her room.

She was flying down the hallway of the school and right as she reached her home room class the final bell rang. She let go of the handle and turned around to head to detention when she and Caleb collided. The collision caused both of them to drop everything. She sighed, threw her head back and bent down to pick up her stuff.

"Rough Morning?" Caleb asked "You could say that" she said with a laugh as they continued to pick up there stuff. One of her books was by Caleb's feet she reached to pick it up and Caleb caught sight of her bracelet. It was a silver charm bracelet. He grabbed her arm and looked at the bracelet carefully as if he was looking for something. "What are you doing?" She asked him a little confused. He didn't answer her he just turned her hand over so her palm was facing up and on her wrist fell a single charm half a heart.

**Review!!! Review!!! Please & Thank You…**

**I Hope You Like The Update. **

**I'll update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Relization

Caleb looked up at Kaila still hold her wrist in his hand. Just as he was about to break the silence between him he heard someone calling his name from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Sarah was walking towards him with a smile on her face. "Hi Caleb" she said as she approached him but her smile soon turned into confusion as she noticed that Kaila wrist was in Caleb's grip.

Kaila followed Sarah's eyes down to her wrist and immediately snatched her wrist back and began to pick up the book that was lying at Caleb's feet. They both stood and there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Sarah was the first to break the silence.

"Hi, we didn't get to officially meet, I'm Sarah, your Kaila, right? "Yeah, that's me, Nice to meet you". "Likewise, I didn't know Kate had a sister" "For some reason, that, doesn't surprise me" Kaila said with a sarcastic look on her face. "Well, I gotta run, but, I'll catch up with you guys later?" "Yea, Definitely" Caleb said with a smile.

Caleb watched as Kaila walked away then remembered that Sarah was still there with him. "Hey Sarah, How are you?" "I think, the question is, how are you?" "What?" "I couldn't get a hold of you last night" "Yea, sorry about that, I kind of had a lot on my mind." "Well, are you ok?" "I am now" he said as he looked back down the hall Kaila had just walked down.

Later that day at lunch Reid and Tyler were sitting at a lunch table when Kaila walked through the cafeteria door. "Now that! My friend is a fine piece of art." Reid stated raising his eye brows noticing that Kaila just walked in the door "why can't you just say, she's pretty, like a normal person?" "Dude, you've known me my enter life, When have I ever, just said, a girl was pretty?" "He's got a point" Pogue said as he and Caleb took seats at the table. "Yea, as Shameful as it is" Caleb replied laughing "Whatever, you guys are just jealous" All three guys look at each other for confirmation on Reid's assumption then after reaching a conclusion at the same time reply "Negative" The three of them laughed and continued on to a new conversation as Sarah came to join the table.

"Hey, guys what's up?" She asked as she joined the table "Nuthin much" Pogue replied absent mindedly "Guys, we should ask her to sit with us" Sarah stated "I agree" Tyler chimed in "Then it's settled, Kaila, Hey Kaila, over here," Sarah called across the cafeteria. Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances. Kaila looked up to try to find who had just called her and spotted Sarah waving for her to come over to the table. So she went to join them. "Hey Kaila, want to sit with us?" "Uhhh, sure, thanks" She said with a smile showing her perfectly straight white teeth as she took a seat between Reid and Tyler.

Everyone at the table was having a conversation laughing and talking when Kate approached the table. "Hey party people" She said smiling but her smile left her face just as fast as it came when she realized there was a new member at the table. She and Kaila met eyes and Kate attempted to walk away when Pogue grabbed her arm and mad her turn around "Kate, Come on" he said with a serious look in his eyes. "Alright" she said a little irritated and took a seat on the side of Pogue. She sat through the entire lunch and never once made an attempt to acknowledge her sisters presence.

As the bell rang everyone at the table disbursed and went on there way, as Kate was leaving the table Kaila reached out and grabbed her arm. "Kate, look before you say anything, you don't have to talk to me, but, I wanted to give you this" She took a medium sized square box with ribbon tied around it out of her messenger back. Then handed it to Kate, smiled, and headed out of the cafeteria door. Kate watched as her sister walked out of the cafeteria and slipped the box in her own back pack.

After school was over Kate was in her room alone. She took the box Kaila had given her earlier that day out of her bag and placed it on her bed. She hesitated a little bit but eventually untied the ribbon and opened the box. There lying in the box with tissue paper around it was a framed picture of Kate, Kaila, and their mother. Kate's eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked at the picture. They looked so happy in the picture. Kate was smiling bigger than ever, Kaila was being her typical outgoing goofball self striking a pose, and there mom looked on top of the world smiling just as big as Kate's if not bigger.

Kate took the picture and walked out of her dorm down the hall till she was standing in front of her sister's dorm room. She was on the verge of tears as she knocked on the door. When Kaila opened the door Kate looked up from the picture that she held in her hands and looked at her little sister and broke down. "Kaila, I" she whispered barley able to get those words out. "Kate" Kaila said on the verge of her own tears. Kaila looked at Kate and pulled her into her arms and hugged her tight. Kate cried into her sister's arm "I'm sorry Kaila, I'm so sorry" Kate cried into her sister's arms. When Kate's crying began to slow Kaila said to her sister "I've missed you big K" Kate laughed and said "I've missed you too, little K"

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Please & Thank You **

**Tell Me What You Think**

**Sorry It Took Fore****ver To **

**Update…****I Was Moving…Sry**

**Thanks Again For All The**

**Support and Reviews**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	4. Chapter 4 Making Things Right

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS****I LOVE READING THEM…GLAD****YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY…**

**NOW ON TO THE UPDATE…**

**-Covenantgirl8689 ;D**

**Ch.4**

After Kaila and Kate made up they spent the night in Kaila's dorm room catching up and reminiscing on old times. The two girls sat on Kaila's bed cross legged and "I could not believe you did that." Kate said to Kaila trying not to laugh. "It all honestly…Me Either" Kaila said unable to keep from laughing. Kate picked up the picture Kaila had given her and ran her finger over their mom's picture. "I miss her." Kate said still looking at the picture. Kaila who was busy getting popcorn looked back to see what Kate was talking about. "Yea, I miss her too, I feel like it was my fault" Kaila said looking at Kate with tears in her eyes. "Kaila, Kaila, listen to me it wasn't your fault, I know I blamed you at first, I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry" "But, if I hadn't gotten sick, she" Kaila started to say but Kate interrupted her "No, Kaila, look at me" Kaila wouldn't look so Kate took her sisters face and made her look at her "It wasn't your fault, okay" Kate said looking straight into her sister's eyes. "Okay" Kaila said as she shook her head yes. "Now, where were we, oh yea, I was about to find someone to hook my little sister up with." "No Kate thanks, but, no thanks" Kaila said as she took the yearbook out of Kate's hands and Kate noticed the charm bracelet on Kaila wrist. "You still wear that" "what, Oh my bracelet, yeah, I never take it off" 'Wow, I remember some of these" Kate said looking at all the charms. "But, what is this one, I don't remember, this one" Kate said as she held up the half a heart. Kaila looked at the charm and smiled remembering how she got that particular charm. "Yea, I don't think you would remember this one" Kaila said "I've seen this exact charm somewhere before, but, I don't remember where, how did you get it?" Kaila just laughed and said "Remind me, and I'll tell you sometime" "You better!" Kate said as she as tackled her sister.

Caleb was driving back home after dropping Sarah off. He was kind of in a daze just driving along thinking about the day. Then he remembered that he nearly killed Kaila in the hallway when they bumped into each other earlier that day. He laughed when he remembered the huge mess of stuff they made when they clashed then remembered the charm and looked at his necklace. "I have got to let her know it's me" he said to himself as he parked and walked up to the mansion.

The next day at school Kaila and Kate were sitting at the lunch table talking when Pogue walked up and said "Oh, Have we finally made up?" directing the question towards Kate. She gave him a watch yourself look but smiled and said "Yes, we have, I was being stupid, and I know it, ok" "Ok," he said mocking Kate "Glad to see your back to yourself, Hi Kaila" Kaila laughed "Hi, Pogue" Soon after that the rest of the crew came to join them at the table and they officially welcomed Kaila into the group. "Reid, give the girl some space, she not going anywhere" Pogue said "Shut up, dude, anyways like I was saying, prom is coming up soon, and" "Reid give it up" Tyler said "I swear, if you guys interrupt me, one more time" "What" Pogue said egging him on "Are they always like this" Kaila asked Sarah and Kate. The two girls looked at each other and said "Yep" all three girls laughed.

All through lunch Caleb had been quiet think of how he could tell Kaila then bell to go to sixth period rang and it snapped him out of his daze. Everyone was packing up and heading to class but he went after Kaila. "Hey Kaila, can I talk to you for a minute" "Uhhh, honestly, now is not the best time, this is the farthest class I have, and I still haven't figured out the fastest way to get there." Caleb laughed "Ok, then how about tonight?" "Ok, sure" "Great I'll pick you up at 8:00" "8:00, ok, its room" "325, I know" he said Kaila smiled and ran off to class.

**Short…I Know but tell me what you **

**Think anyways please Review!!!…**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	5. Chapter 5 No More Questions

**Sorry Guys I'm Working on the Spacing**

**Thing I trying Sorry again please Bare with me****…**

**And keeper Of the Covenant I Love Reading Your **

**Reviews :D**** Thanks to you all…**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaila and other Characters that might pop up…**

**Ch.5**

After school that day Kate and Pogue were hanging out in Kate's dorm room together watching a movie when Pogue broke the silence between them.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Pogue asked with a serious look on his face. "Oh no, I know that look, what's up?" Kate asked being sarcastic

"Seriously" he said to her ignoring her sarcasm "Okay, go for it, what do you want to ask me?" she said to him being serious. "What's the real story between

you and Kaila?" "What do you mean?" She asked him getting a little uncomfortable. "Well, for starters, you guys don't have the best relationship, there has

to be a reason for that right?" "Right" she said not intending to go any farther "And" he said urging her to continue.

"Look its hard for me to talk about ok so pay attention because I'm only going to say this once, When Kaila turned 14 she got really sick, just out of the

blue, at first, the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she was in and out of the hospital all the time, going from doctor to doctor, when

finally a doctor out here in Ipswich said he could help, so we packed up and moved out here. Turns out one of Kaila's kidney had failed and she needed a

transplant." "Ok, but, why the distance between you two, I mean you guys are sisters, you should be close" "Kaila and I, we used to be inseparable, my

mom used to call us her twins." The tension between me and Kaila started, when she needed a transplant, my mom decided, she would be the one to give

Kaila a kidney, the transplant went well, but my mom had complications during surgery, and we lost her." Kate looked up at Pogue with tears rolling down

her face. "I took all my anger and frustration out on Kaila, I blamed her for the whole thing, I needed to blame someone, and Kaila was just there, I pushed

her away, and things between us were never the same, we got in fights all the time after she was better, that fall, she was supposed to be coming to Spencer,

but she chose to go to Ipswich prep instead, I didn't even know she was going, she left with out saying goodbye, I hadn't seen her in years, until that night at

Nicky's, she's my baby sister, and I failed her, I made her leave" Kate buried her face in her hands and cried Pogue pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Kate, listen to me, Kaila's here now, you've got a second chance to be the best big sister ever, and she loves you," "I promised my mom I would take

care of her, and now I've got to keep my promise."

Kaila was in her room getting ready to go out with Caleb. She took out a pair of dark denim jeans and slid them on, then as she was putting on her mascara

there was a knock at the door, she put the cap back on her mascara and went to answer the door. When she opened it Caleb was standing there "Ummm,

you ready?" he asked with nervousness clear in his voice. "Uhhh yea" she said as she grabbed key and locked the door. The two of them then began to

walk down the hall heading to Caleb's car. "So, where are we going and what did you want to talk to me about?" "You ask a lot of questions, you know

that" he said teasing her. "Hey, I do not." She said giving him a playful hit in the arm "I'm just…curious that's all" "Is that what they call it?" Kaila stopped

walking and looked at him with a smirk on her face and one eye brow raised. Caleb noticed she stopped and turned around to look at her. He laughed at

her response to what he had just said "I'm just kidding, come on, trust me ok" he said "Play nice Danvers" she said as she started to walk again.

Soon the two of them were in the car driving along talking and continuing with the jokes. They had been in the car for about 25 minutes driving when Kaila

said "Not that this isn't fun or anything but, Where the hell are you taking me?" "We're almost there, I promise" he said with a laugh.

After about 5 more minutes Caleb stopped the car and got out. Kaila followed his example and got out as well. She looked around and noticed she had no

idea what so ever where they were at. Caleb who had taken a seat on the hood of the car looked over at her and she was staring back at him with a

worried look on her face "Is this the part where you kill me?" she asked him He laughed "Ok, no more questions for you, sit down" "Alright, alright" She

said as she took a seat next to him on the hood of his car and looked around. "You don't know where we are, do you?" He asked her noticing that she was

trying to figure it out. "No, but for some reason I feel like I've been here before" "Can I ask you something" "Sure, go for it" "Where did you get the half a

heart charm?" Kaila laughed and pulled up her sleeve to look at the charm and smiled "Don't laugh ok." She said looking Caleb in the eyes "I won't,

Promise"

"Well when I was fourteen, I got really sick, I was in and out of the hospital all the time, the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong me, but

there was one doctor, here in Ipswich that said he could help, so my family packed up and moved from New York to Ipswich.

My parents had been kind of stressed out, dealing with my whole being sick thing, so the day we moved here, Kate suggested we spend the day out at the

dells, Kate spent the day playing volleyball with my parents, and I wandered off farther into the dells, being my normally adventures self, and as I was

walking I bumped into this boy long story short we ended up talking, and I spent the whole day with him just sitting on the rocks talking, he made me

completely forget about being sick, when I realized how dark it was getting I told him I had to go, We didn't think we'd ever see each other again so he

took a charm off his necklace the heart, he broke it in two and, gave me a half of it, then he made me promise that we would meet again someday, even if it

was" "50 years from now" Caleb finished for her. "Exactly, wait, Caleb how do you know that?" she asked him confused. He held up his half of the heart

and said "I said no more questions remember"

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**You Know You Want To…**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	6. Chapter 6 It's You

**Thanks for All of the Reviews!!! ****I Love Reading Them...Please **

**Keep Writing Them… :D**

**I'm still working on the spacing. I cant figure it out so if you have**

**any help tip please feel free to send them to me in a private message..**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaila and any other ****possible ****random characters that may show up through out the story.**

**Ch.6 **

Kaila looked at Caleb with confusion written on her face "Wait a minute Caleb How did you, " She paused then took notice of the object dangling from Caleb's necklace and recognized it instantly. Her big brown eyes immediately grew wide with shock. "Caleb…But…How?" She asked him barley able to speak.

He sat up from his lounging position on his mustang. He slowly walked up to Kaila and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know, Kaila, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you" he said as he brushed some of her bangs out of her face.

She looked at him as if it was the first time she had seen him in years. He returned the same look but had a sense of longing along with it. "I can't believe it's you" she said as she fell against his chest. He immediately took her into his arms and held her there.

The realization of what had just happened sat in and Kaila slowly backed away from Caleb. "Caleb, I can't do this" "What, Why" he asked her not understanding her. "You're with Sarah"

The name hit Caleb like a ton of bricks he had completely forgotten about Sarah.

"I can't do that, you were perfectly fine until I came back, I can't take that away from you guys, it's not fair." She said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I just cant" as she said that she started to walk away but Caleb grabbed her arm and spun her around.

He looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes and said "Kaila, Look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me" She looked at him in his own set of dark brown eyes and turned away unable to say the words. She turned to look at him again "Please just take me home" she said and with that she walked to Caleb's car and sat in the passenger seat.

They drove back to the dorms in silence. Kaila didn't even look at Caleb once. Caleb however looked at her a few times wanted so badly to say something to her but the words wouldn't form.

When they pulled up at the dorms Kaila sat in the car unmoving. The second she went to reach for the door handle Caleb spoke up. "Kaila, listen to me, I" but she cut him off "Caleb don't, please don't" She said then she got out of the car not even sparing Caleb a look, and walked into the abandoned hallway of Spenser Academy.

Kaila walked to her room and put her key in the door hoping that she could at least make it inside before the first tear fell. When she was in side she closed the door behind her and fell against it and slid down to the ground. The tears began to fall instantly. "God Caleb, I wish you knew why, why I can't love you" she said as she held the charm against her own heart and let the tears fell from her eyes freely.

The next day at school was a daze for Caleb everything seemed to be a blur. He couldn't think the only thing he could focus on was last night's events. The words Kaila said played over and over in his head. Caleb was sitting in his seat staring off into space when the bell rang to announce class was over breaking his concentration.

"Hey man you ok? You have been acting weird all day." Pogue asked his best friend. "Yea man, I'm cool" just as Caleb finished his sentence Kaila walked past Caleb with Kate not far behind her. When the two girls walked past him he didn't even spare Kaila a glance.

"You told her didn't you" Pogue said seeing Caleb's reaction to Kaila when she walked past him. Caleb looked at Kaila who was now walking out the class room door with her sister then looked back at Pogue and just sighed and put his hands in face.

"Oh my god, you did" Pogue said with a look of utter surprise on his face. "So, how did it go" "Look, I don't want to talk about it man, Lets just go to lunch, Please" he said putting enfaces of on the please. Pogue dropped the topic and followed his friend out of the class room and to the cafeteria.

After Caleb and Pogue went through the lunch line he stopped on his way to the table when he saw Kaila sitting there with Reid, Tyler, Kate, and Sarah. "We can sit somewhere else if you want to man." Pogue said join Caleb at his side. "No its ok, no problem" he said then continued his walk to the table.

When he and Pogue took seats at the table Kaila stopped talking and looked down at her food. Reid and Tyler looked at each other feeling the intense energy Caleb was giving off, and the tension between Kaila and him. They both looked to Pogue for answers knowing he was feeling it too. Pogue just shook his head giving them both the 'don't ask right now' nod. The two boys just went on as if everything was normal.

Kaila looked up at Caleb and caught his eye but immediately looked anywhere but back at him. Sarah took notice of the tension between the two and looked at Kate for answers. Kate just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders because for once she had no idea what was going on.

"Caleb, what's the deal with you and Kaila?" she asked him with out looking him in the eyes. The question caught him completely off guard "what do you mean?" he said. She looked at him and said "Caleb, I saw the way you looked at her at lunch" "Sarah, look, I didn't tell you before because, I didn't know how, but Kaila and I, we kind of have a past." "The half a heart" she said "What?" he said as his expression grew surprised "The charm" she said "What, how did you know about the charm?" he questioned her. "I've seen yours before, I just never asked you about it, then the other night, when Kate came home after making up with Kaila, she told me about the bracelet their mom gave Kaila, she talked about the charms on the bracelet, then when she mention the half a heart, I put to and to together, and it made sense."

Caleb started to explain "Sarah…I" but she cut him off "I see the way you look at her, I noticed it that night at Nicky's, you get this twinkle in your eye when you look at or talk about her, I've never seen that twinkle when you look at me. She paused and looked at the ground then back up at him. "You love her don't you?" she asked him. He hesitated to answer her but then nodded his head yes. "Then you have fight for her" she said to him "Sarah" he said trying to speak again but she didn't let him finish. "Caleb listen to me," she said as she grabbed each side of his face to make him look at her. "Fight for her" she said as she looked him straight in his deep brown eyes. He shook his head yes. She nodded knowing her message got through to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips then turned and walked back down the hallway hiding her tears. "Sarah" he yelled after her she turned around half way down the hall to look at him "Thank you" he whispered to her. She gave him a slight smile and nodded her head then turned to walk the rest of the way down the hall.

**-AHHH!!! DON'T KILL ME…**

**I know the tension is building...**

**Hang on its almost time for the show down…**

**REVIEW…REVIEW...Please & Thank you...**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	7. Chapter 7 Full on Confusion

**Thanks for All the Reviews Please**

**Keep Writing Them They Keep Me Going**

**Raging Raven I Loved your review **

**Thank You All –Covenantgirl8689 ;D**

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything but Kaila

Ch.7

After Sarah told Caleb that he should fight for Kaila she headed to her 6th period class, which she shared with Kate. When she walked into the class she headed up the steps to take her seat right next to Kate. She began taking out her materials for class and tried to hide her tears.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Kate asked noticing the red eyes and tear stained cheeks of her friend.

Sarah just shook her head yes and continued to take out her materials for class hoping that Kate would just drop it. But this is Kate we're talking about dropping it was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Sarah, tell me what's wrong," she said then she let out a big sigh and said "Ok, who do I have to beat up now" hoping to get a laugh out of her friend. Sarah chuckled a little bit and finally looked at her friend in the eyes.

"I'm fine, really, I'll tell you later, ok" "Deal" Kate said letting it go and turning her attention back to the lecture the professor was giving the class.

After school Kate and Sarah walked out of the class and headed back to the dorms. When they reached their room Kate couldn't wait anymore she had to ask.

"Ok, so, what's going on, what was up with the water works in class today?"

Sarah sighed as she flopped on her bed and said "I broke up with Caleb"

"WHAT!!!, Why the HELL, would you do something like that?" Kate asked sitting up and staring directly at Sarah.

"It's a long story" she said though her voice was muffed from her face being buried in the pillows on her bed. "Well if you haven't noticed we've got nothing but time"

Sarah just sighed and rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling. Kate stared at her for a moment and realized something.

"Ok, So, If you broke up with him, then why are you so sad?, you guys seemed happy" she asked "Because I love Caleb, I do, but if being with her is what he wants, then I don't want to keep him from that happiness"

"Being with her?" Kate questioned "Who's her?"

Realizing that she spilled the beans she said "Nothing just forget it" and got up to go to the bathroom but when she opened the door to the rest room but Kate jumped off her bed and Karate chopped the door shut.

"No way, who the hell is her" Kate said trying not to laugh at the fact that she just went all Mr. Miyagi on the bathroom door.

"Kate, I really don't want to talk about it right now ok" she said looking Kate in the eyes.

"Alright" Kate said "Now can you move out of the way oh wise one before I pee on you" she said laughing remembering Kate's Kong Fu move. "The temple is yours my child" Kate said with a laugh as she moved from in front of the bathroom door.

She walked over to door and grabber her car keys off the hook by the door.

"Where you going" Sarah asked her "For a drive" she said then walked out the door. But she opened it again stood in the door way and said "I'll be back" in her best terminator voice.

"Yea, get yourself some help while you're gone" Sarah called from the bathroom.

Kate laughed and headed down the hallway to her car. She was going for a drive she just didn't say where exactly she was going because she knew Sarah would stop her.

After about 10 minutes she pulled into the parking lot of Spenser and walked to the pool area. Practice had just ended and most of the swim team was in the locker room changing. But she was on a mission so without shame she walked into the boy's locker room when she found who she was looking for she slapped him.

"OH! Bitch slapped!!!" Reid said as he saw Kate give Caleb a blow to his face."What the hell was that for?" Caleb asked Kate trying to keep his cool.

"Why did you cheat on Sarah?" She asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Caleb, I swear to God," "Babe Relax" Pogue said coming up behind her to keep her from launching herself at Caleb.

"Why did Sarah say she broke up with you, so you could be with her?" Kate said struggling in Pogue's arms to get free. "Sarah was talking about Kaila"

He said looking Kate in the eyes. Kate stopped struggling and looked at him "Now, I'm confused, what the hell does Kaila have to do this?" She said

"Everything" Tyler said speaking up.

"You've seen this before haven't you?" Caleb asked her as he held up the heart charm.

"Yea, Kaila has one of those," She said and folded her arms like duh what does this have to do with anything then it clicked. "Oh My God, you've gotta be shitin me!" She said "I like this new Kate" Reid said to Tyler who shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"But, how?" Kate asked Caleb with confusion in her eyes. "Why don't you ask her" he said and walked away.

**So if you couldn't tell I had a blast with**

**this chapter. It's kind of short and I was**

**super hyper when I wrote it but I hope **

**you liked it. Review Please….**


	8. Chapter 8 Tell Me The Truth

**Thanks for all the love.**

**Glad you guys liked the update **

**-CovenantGirl8689 :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaila **

CH.8

Kate left the boy's locker room, her head spinning uncontrollably. Partly because of the recent information she had just gained and partly because of the steam from the boy's showers. It was hot as hell in there. As she walked back to her car Kate thought to her self, _how in the world do__ Kaila and Caleb know each other?_ She didn't know but one thing was for sure she was about to find out.

-

* * *

Kaila was in her room doing homework when her phone rang. Not realizing how in grossed she was in her work the ringtone made her jump. She recognized the ringtone and instantly knew who it was.

"Yes, sister dearest" she said into her teal colored phone.

"Hey, I need to talk to you; can you meet me in the morning around 7:00 by the steps in the front?" Kate asked her sister trying her hardest not to just blurt out what she wanted to know right there on the phone.

"Uhh, yeah, sure I'll see you in the morning" "Ok see ya then, bye" "Later"

Kaila heard her alarm go off and slammed her hand on it to make the annoying sound stop. She looked and the blue numbers on her alarm clock 5:30. The first thing she thought was _When I see Kate I'm going to kill her for making me get up and hour before I actually have to._

Kaila let out a huge sigh and drug her self out of bed. After about 15 minutes she was wide awake and getting dressed full force. She had her tooth brush in her mouth and was putting a clip in her hair to hold her hump in place. She glanced at the clock from the reflection in the mirror 6:50, "Shit" she mumbled because it was hard to talk with her tooth brush dangling out of her mouth, she spit, rinsed her mouth, grabbed her messenger bag, and darted out the room.

When she reached the front of the step she looked around and saw that Kate was no where to be found. She hopped up on the ledge and waited for her Kate to show. Finally she heard the front doors to the school open. She glanced at her phone to catch the time. 7:10 "Fashionably late, as always" she said not even turning around to see who it was. "Am I ever anything but" Kate said as she took a seat on the ledge next to Kaila. The two girls just sat there for a moment till Kaila broke the silence.

"So what's up, what was so important that you had to drag me down here this early to talk to me about it" Kate didn't feel like beating around the bush so she got right to the point.

"Tell me how you got this?" Kate said holding up Kaila's heart charm.

"You drug me out of bed to talk about my charm?" Kaila asked not really wanting to talk about it. "Look can we do this later I'm hungry" She said as she hopped off the ledge and started up the steps

"I know about Caleb's charm" Kate said causing Kaila to stop in her tracks. She turned around and walked back towards Kate and looked her in the eyes. "You know what about Caleb's charm?"

For once Kate was speechless.

"He showed me his half the other day"

"Why did he do that?"

"Well, I was kind of under the impression that he was cheating on Sarah, so I confronted him about it"

"Why would you think that?" "Because they broke up"

Now Kaila was speech less

"Wait they broke up? Who broke up with who? When? Why?"

"Who slow your role, one question at a time"

"Sarah broke up with him, yesterday, because" She paused

"Because what?"

"Well, because of you" Kate said looking at her sister.

"Me! Why me?"

"You really don't know?" Kate said as she grabbed her sister's wrist and turned it over so the charm was facing up.

"You don't even know the whole story" Kaila said not wanting to look at the charm.

"I know enough, you are my sister after all" Kate said and with that she jumped off the ledge and heading inside the school.

-

* * *

Sarah was standing at her locker switching out her books for class when she saw Kaila walking up to her in kind of a daze.

"Hey Kaila, you okay?" Sarah asked

"Yea, I'm fine, umm, hey Kate told me you broke up with Caleb?" Kaila asked like it was a question.

"Yea I did" Sarah said turning away from Kaila and continuing to put things in and taking things out of her bag.

"Why" Kaila asked

Sarah stopped and looked at her "You want the truth?" she asked Kaila shook her head yes.

Sarah smiled and looked down a little then turned back to Kaila. "I see the way he looks at you"

"What do you mean?" Kaila asked confused

"Caleb looks at you, like you're the reason he got out of bed in the morning, he has this twinkle in his eye that I never saw when he looked at me, and you, you look at him like," she smiled a little bit. "Well, like he means the world to you even though you try to hide it."

Kaila was a little speechless "But why? He was your boyfriend?" "

Yea but, technically he was your before he was mine" Sarah said and they both laughed a little.

"Kaila, don't let him go, he loves you, and from what I can tell, you love him too" Kaila had tears in her eyes as she replied "You're right, I do" Sarah just smiled at her.

Then she closed her locker and headed down the hall but she turned around and said "Kaila, do me a favor, take care of him" "I will".

* * *

**Hope you liked it I'll update soon.**

**Please Review :D **


	9. Chapter 9 Following Directions

SORRY it took so long for the update things

**SORRY it took so long for the update things **

**have been super crazy. But I didn't forget about**

**you guy, Anyways here's the update hope you **

**like it and again I'm SORRY...**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

Ch. 9

Kaila spent the first half of the day in a daze. Wondering how and If she was going to tell Caleb the truth. She knew she loved him and she couldn't deny it anymore. But what if by her telling him the truth it put him and the others at risk. That was a chance she just wasn't willing to take. To tell him or not to tell him that's the question. Kaila snapped out of her trance when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kaila, hello, earth to Kaila" Tyler said and he waved his hand in front of his lab partners face.

"What, sorry, did you say something?" She asked him. "Uhh yea, can you hand me the flask by your arm?" he said with his eyebrows raised. "Sure" "Kaila are you ok, I mean if you don't want to talk about it that's cool, I just thought I would," "Tyler! Chill out its ok," She said with a laugh "Yea I'm fine, just, got a lot on my mind right now"

"You mean with Caleb?" he asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"So you're in the know too huh?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, he is like my brother so"

"Yea, I know, just, uhhh, I don't know what to do." she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do, the boy is going crazy over you, I mean think about it, you're the girl who got away, and now your back,"

"He hasn't even talked to me since he told me who he was, so why would he want to talk to me now?" she questioned

"You really think Caleb is going to give up on you that easy?" he asked her, she looked at him with raised eyebrows, "well I've known Caleb my entire life and let me tell you your in for a surprise." He said and went back to filling up the glass flask with the chemical in the lab.

After class Kaila made a stop by her locker to drop off some of her books. When she opened her locker to her surprise a white folder piece of paper fell out. She bent over to pick up the folded piece of paper and read the note.

You opened the paper now you must play along follow the clues and it won't be long.

Directions: You will be given 7 clues and each clue will lead you to another person who will give you the next clue. Follow all of the clues until you have completed the game.

Clue #1- Clue number one lets have some fun, but for clue number two find the gossip guru who rooms three doors down from you.

Kaila smiled to her self as she read the first clue. Should I go ahead and finish the game? She thought to herself for a second. Yea I should its Friday and there is nothing else to do. "Clue number one, Gossip guru, hmmm my guess is it's non other than Kate." She slammed her locker shut and headed off to the dorms to find her sister.

When she arrived at her sisters dorm room before she even had a chance to knock the door flew open and Kate was in the door way.

"Took you long enough, come my dear I've been expecting you." Kate said as she motioned for Kaila to step inside the dorm room.

"Wow you really need to lay off the late night television, how Sarah can stand you as a roommate is beyond me." Kaila said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Sarah loves me, and admit life would be boring without me." "Sure, anyways I guess I got clue number one right, it's you isn't it?"

"Yep, the one and only." Kate said as she pretended to be full of herself.  
"Conceded much" Kaila said "No, just confident" Kate said with a laugh. "Ok enough chit chat who's behind all of this?" Kaila asked

"Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy, guess you'll just have to get that second clue and finish the game to find out wont cha." Kate said.

"Guess I don't have a choice do I" Kaila said. "Mmmm, No you don't so here's the next clue." Kate said as she took out a white piece of paper folded just like the one that fell out of her locker.

She read it aloud to Kaila."Clue #2- I share a room with clue number two, at the school on the steps, she'll be waiting for you."

"Sarah?" Kaila asked as more of a question.

"Don't know, guess you better head over to the school and find out huh?" Kate said as she handed the written out clue to Kaila.

"I'm going, I'm going," Kaila said rising off the vanity chair where she had been sitting.

"Good, get out." Kate said as she pushed her sister out the door. "Have fun, nice doing business with you, thanks come again. And with that Kate disappeared inside her dorm closing the door behind her.

"Gotta love her." Kaila said as she headed towards the school.

When she arrived at the school sure enough non other than Sarah was sitting on the steps in front of the waiting for her.

"Kaila just the person I was looking for." Sarah said as looked up at Kaila making her way towards the steps.

"Yea, sure you were" Kaila said with a laugh as she took a seat next to Sarah on the schools front steps and leaned back.

"So how is the hunt going? Having fun yet?" Sarah asked

"Oh yea loads of fun, so I guess you've been sworn to secrecy as well not to tell me whose behind this?" Kaila took a chance and asked anyways.

"Sorry you have to play to the end, but trust me it'll all be worth it,"

"Okay, Okay" Kaila said throwing her hands up as if she was surrendering

"That's the spirit, now are you ready for the next clue?" Sarah asked Kaila.

"Yea, as ready as I'm going to get, okay lay it on me." Kaila said sitting up to hear the clue.

"Ok clue number 3- is as sweet as can be; he'll with his partner in crime, over and Nicky's." Sarah read from her card, and then she passed the paper on to Kaila.

"Ahh, Okay I think I got this one, thanks for the clue Sarah, I'm off." Kaila said brushing off her pants and walking down the steps.

"No problem, Good luck." Sarah said also getting up to leave.

"Thanks" Kaila called over her shoulder then got in her Black Range rover and headed over to Nicky's.

When she got to Nicky's she parked her car and pulled out the clue and read it again. "Oh yea I know who that is" she said to herself then she took her keys out of the ignition and headed inside the bar.

She looked around the smoke filled bar for a minute before she spotted the person she was looking for at the bar ordering food.

She made her way over and stood next to him just staring at him waiting for him to look back at her.

"What? why are you looking at me like that?" Tyler asked her as she stared at him. She didn't respond she just kept staring at him waiting to see if he was going to crack and spill the beans on who was behind the whole game.

"No way, Kaila I'm not telling you." He said turning away from her so he didn't have to look at her anymore.

"PLEASE, Ty you know you want to tell me, PLEASE." Kaila asked trying to get him to look at her again as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Kaila! No, don't do that, that's not far." Tyler said as he glanced at her then immediately turned away taking notice that she was now giving him puppy dog eyes.

"PLEASE" She said smiling at him trying her hardest to get him to fess up.

"No, I won't tell, I promised, but what I can do is give you the next clue." Tyler said as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his right back pants pocket.

"Listen up girlie, Tyler said giving her a nudge. "Clue number four yes there's more he's a pool junkie who hustles against, Aaron and Bordy and always wins." He read off the piece of paper.

"That's as much as I'm going to get out of you isn't it?" She said taking the paper from him and giving her puppy dog eyes one last try.

"Yep I'm afraid so." He said as he grabbed his basket of food Nicky had just put on the bar.

"Well, then I'm afraid that's going to cost you your fries." She said stealing his basket of fries and heading over to the pool tables.

"What the, Hey! You thief, you stole my fries, you owe me!" He called after her.

She turned around and ate one of his fries in front of him knowing she could mess with him "Mmm." she said trying not to laugh "Love ya" she said smiling at him and continued over to the pool tables.

He tried his best to look mad but couldn't so he just turned back to the bar laughing and ordered another basket of fries.

After making her way to the front of the pool tables she found Reid and went stand next to him eating her fries.

"My man Reid." she said to get his attention. He glanced up from his shot to look at her.

"My woman Kaila." He said

"You wish" she replied

"I do, so when are you going to admit that you want me and let me take you out?"

"Umm how about never, how's that work out for ya?" She asked him.

"Ouch, would you like some ice for that burn?" Tyler asked as he took a seat on the stool beside where Kaila was standing.

"No some of your fries will do just fine." Reid said as he took a huge handful of Tyler's fries.

"What is it with you people and my fries!?" He asked

"They're yours that makes them 10 times better." Kaila said stealing a fry from his new basket.

"I agree fully Reid said taking more fries from the basket.

"You guys suck, I give up." Tyler said throwing the fries down and drinking his soda.

"Don't be mad, we love you Ty." Kaila said laughing at him.

"Sure you do." He said trying his best to look mad but failing horribly.

"So I guess the real reason you're here is for the next clue am I right?" Reid asked Kaila

"That would be correct."

"Okay well here it is, Clue number five will take you on a ride, outside you will meet your tour guide." He read aloud from the piece of paper.

"Tour guide?" She questioned

"Yep, so outside you go, Reid said giving her a little push to get going."

"But, I, what about," She tried to stall.

"No, outside you go, oh and I'll take these." Reid said taking the basket of fries from her.

"Hahaha, No, I'll take these." Tyler said taking the fries from Reid and eating one.

"Okay, Now, I'm happy." He said eating the fries

"Fine, I'm going." Kaila said giving up and heading out the front door to the bar.

When she walked out she saw Pogue leaning against his bike with and extra helmet in his hand.

"Oh hell no, there's no way I'm getting on that with you." Kaila said crossing her arms not intending to move.

"Clue number six, hop on and you will see where the last clue will be." Pogue said tossing the helmet to her.

"You want to see what's at the end right?" He asked her

"Yea" she said with a sigh.

"Then come on lets go." He said getting on his bike.

"Do I have to?" She asked

Pogue gave her an are you coming or not look. "Okay, Okay, you win." She said putting the helmet on and walking down the steps to get on the bike.

"Just don't kill me okay, because if you do, I swear, I'm coming back to haunt you." She said getting on the bike behind Pogue.

"Just relax, and hold on." He said as he started up the bike.

When Pogue stopped the bike he waited for Kaila to let go but she didn't.

"Uhh, Kaila, were here, you can let go now." He said laughing

She unburied her face from his jacket and looked up, "Oh I knew that." She said letting go. Then she took of her helmet and handed it to Pogue then hopped off the bike.

"Okay not that this isn't creepy or anything but why are we in the woods." She said looking around.

"Walk straight up that path, follow it to the left and you'll see." He said

She turned around to look at the path. "But how will I know," She turned around to ask Pogue but he had already started his bike and took off.

"Note to self kill Pogue when and if I get back to the dorms, uhhh well here goes nothing." She said as she started on the path.

Kaila soon came to a dead end "Okay, I'm lost, great, now what?" she said to herself looking around trying to figure out which way to go.

"BOO!" Caleb said as he popped out from behind a tree causing Kaila to scream and fall back a little bit.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Caleb asked catching her before she fell all the way.

"God Caleb, give me a heart attack why don't cha." She said getting her composure back and laughing a little.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said laughing "You should have seen the look on your face, Gas to drive out here to the dells-40 bucks, Supplies for this game 25 dollars, the look on you face about oh lets say, 3 minutes ago, priceless." He said trying not to just crack up laughing.

"You suck, wait a minute, you're behind all this?" she said looking up at him.

"Yea, but I have one more thing for you." He said looking anywhere but in her eyes.

"Oh yea, what's that." She asked him.

"You finished the game I see but I need to know something, will you go to prom with me?" he said finally meeting her gaze.

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


	10. Chapter 10 You Deserved That

**I'm back!! FINALLY!! I know…Things Got Really Crazy The Last Few Months Of My Senior Year In High School With All The Activities, Trips, and College Stuff Going On I Barley Had Time To Breathe. But I'm A High School Graduate now and I Can Continue On With the Story…So wait no longer here it is enjoy…**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

* * *

Ch.10

Kaila looked at Caleb with complete shock not knowing what to say to him. She looked down at the ground then back at Caleb and started to speak "Caleb, No…I can't." Caleb looked as if he stopped breathing for a second and look up at Kaila. "Just kidding," she said with a laugh "after you did all this how could I say no?" she asked him as Caleb let out a sigh of relief apparently he had stopped breathing.

"Gosh give me a heart attack why don't you?" he said still coming back from the shock of her saying no at first.

"You totally deserved that" she said smiling at him with a sly look on her face.

"Okay I guess I did deserve that one" he said laughing and throwing his hands up in the air as if to surrender. She had got him back and he knew he did deserve that after scaring her like that earlier.

The two of them laughed again and when the laughter died down to silence they looked at each other as if it was the first time in a long time. Kaila broke the silence between them asking.

"So, what color are we wearing?" she asked her now prom date.

"Well I look good in red" he said answering the question he had just been asked

"Hmm, that just doesn't work with me, blue is more my thing" She said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"And the battle begins" he said with a laugh pulled Kaila towards him and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here? He said as the two of them headed back down the path where Pogue had dropped Kaila off.

They soon came to Caleb's mustang; he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Kaila as if he was her chauffer. "Why thank you." she said settling into the passenger seat as Caleb closed her door and got in on the driver side and drove off. Suddenly Kaila got a strange feeling that something wasn't right but decided to ignore it. They were heading back towards Spenser Academy when Caleb said "Let's get something to eat"



* * *

"Are you asking me out?' Kaila asked playfully he had just asked her to prom getting something to eat was nothing.

"That depends are you saying yes" he asked her back equally playful.

"Maybe, where are we going?"

"Is Nicky's okay?" he asked

"Why am I not surprised that's where you want to go." She asked him

"Am I that obvious" he pretending to be a shy like a little girl who had a crush on someone.

"Just a little" she said smiling at him.

* * *

When they arrived at Nicky's the second they walked in the door they spotted all the sons along with Kate and Sara sitting at the usual table.

Pogue spotted them and waved them over to the table. The two walked over and Caleb grave two chairs from an empty table near by and pushed them up to the table where everyone was sitting so they would have somewhere to sit.

"Well look who it is if it isn't the French fry thief herself." Tyler said starting off the conversation among the group.

"Love you too Ty." Kaila said smiling at him as she took her seat at the table.

"Yeah whatever"

"So by the looks of things everything went as planned." Kate said motioning to the two who had just joined the group at the table.

"What gave you that idea?" Caleb said sarcastically

"Well for starters Kaila is here and not still out in the wood somewhere." Pogue said

"Yea, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, thanks for just ditching me in the middle of know where Pogue." Kaila said pretending to give him the death stare.

"Hey your fine, right back here in civilization with the rest of us." He said throwing his hands up in defense "Plus it wasn't my idea to leave you out there like that, I just did what I was told." He said motioning to Caleb.

"Very true" She said looking at Caleb like she was making a planning to get him back.

* * *

"Hey, you already got me back we even" he said taking note of the evil look on her face.

"For now" She said agreeing with him.

The group stayed at Nicky's for a few hours talking, laughing, eating, and watching Reid shamelessly hit on random girls in the bar and get denied numerous times. When everyone decided it was getting late and that they should head home.

Caleb drove Kaila back to the dorms and decided to walk her to her room. When they reached the door they stood in silence for a second till Kaila spoke.

"Well thank you for an….Interesting day" She said with a laugh

"Admit it you had fun." He said waiting for her to confess

"Yea I did, till you scared the crap out of me in the middle of nowhere"

"Uhhh, I said I was sorry" he said throwing his head back pleading with her to let it go

"I Know, I just like messing with you."

He looked down at her and smiled as she ran a hand through her hair and he saw her half of the heart charm he had given her when they first met. He grabbed her arm and looked at the charm and smiled remembering.

"I can't believe you still have it." He said admiring the charm on her wrist.

"We made a promise remember, truthfully, that promise got me through a lot of stuff back then, it kept me going when I wanted to give up." She said sadly remembering all that she went through.

"Will you make me another promise?"

"What?"

"Promise me, you'll never give up" he said with a serious look in his eyes

She took in the look he was giving her and knew he was serious

"I promise" she said in a whisper so only he could here it and the was good enough for him.

"Good night Kaila" He said kissing her on her forehead

"Good night" she said as she unlocked her room and disappeared behind the door.



* * *

After she closed the door as she was taking off her jacket she head a knock at the door and smiled as she went to open it.

"Forget something?" She said when she opened the door but no one was there. She looked out in the hall way and saw nothing. She closed the door back and thought to herself _something isn't right._

* * *

**Muwahhh!! Hope you all liked the update I'll post again soon promise, in the mean time review and let me know what you think…**


	11. Chapter 11 A Day From Hell

**Just like I promised here's the next chapter. **

**Thanks to all of you who sent Reviews **

**I love reading them, they keep me writing **

**So please keep writing them. Thanks again **

**Now here we go on to the story.**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

Ch.11

Kaila didn't much sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned the whole night unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong or that something was going

to happen. When she finally drifted off to sleep her alarm went off blaring through the room. She let out a loud groan clearly dreading the long day ahead. But

managed to roll out of bed and start getting ready for a long day at school.

* * *

Meanwhile Caleb who was having an actually pretty good morning made his way to class with a few minutes to spare. He took his seat next to Pogue and the two

began to talking and exchanging a few answers from last night's homework to pass the time. Then the bell rang and right as it did a tired and stressed out looking

Kaila ran into the room with seconds to spare. She paused and looked at her professor who had briefly looked up to see who was running into his class late. "Kindly

take your seat Miss Tunney" He said with a sigh then went back to writing the day's lesson on the board. Then with a thumbs up Kaila made her way to her seat

which was a few rows in front of Caleb and Pogue. When she reached it she slumped down and put her head down on the desk dreading the boring lecture ahead.

Pogue and Caleb exchanged glances then shrugged and began to take notes on the lecture that was being given.

* * *

After class Kate was at her locker changing out her books for her next class. When she had finished she closed her locker door to reveal a very worn out Kaila with

slightly frizzy hair. She obviously didn't have time to straighten it this morning. "Shit" Kate said when she saw Kaila behind her locker door when she closed it.

"Kill me please" Kaila begged as she slid down the lockers she had been previously leaning against to sit on the ground and lean against them.

"Wow you look like hell" Kate said as she took in her sisters' appearance.

"Thank you" Kaila said actually meaning it "Compared to the way I feel that's a complement." Kate just laughed then the bell rang causing Kaila to groan "

Is it over yet?" she asked Kate who reached down to pull Kaila to her feet and said "Not even close sweetheart, its only second period." She said with a laugh as she turned down the hall heading to her next class.

Kaila stood there pouting for a minute longer before she grabbed her bag off the ground and headed to her next class as well.

* * *

Before long it was lunch time and everyone but Kaila was sitting at the usual table. When Tyler took notice of her absence first he asked "Where Kaila?" to no one

directly. No sooner did he say that Kaila came up to the table. She threw her bag down and took a seat on the right side of Caleb and put her head down on the

table her frizzy hair coving her arms. She hadn't even bothered to get food it was finally lunch time and she planned on using this time to sleep or so she thought.

Everyone sat in silence as they took in her appearance till Reid spoke up saying

"Day going that good huh?" his only response from Kaila was her flipping him off.

"Must be," he concluded

"Jeez Caleb what did you do to the girl last night" Reid asked raising his eye brows at Caleb making his point clear. This caused Kaila to sit up and put her face in her hand.

"Shut up Reid" she said with a laugh "I just didn't get much sleep last night" She said leaning her head on Caleb's shoulder and finally looking at everyone around the table.

"My point exactly, I never thought I'd say this but, Caleb, you've done me proud." Then he pretending to whip a fake tear away.

"Shut up Reid" Everyone at the table said

"Hey I'm just saying what each and every one of you was thinking."

Sarah changing the subject said "So what's going on after school?"

"Nothing for me" Kaila said lifting her head off Caleb's shoulder

"I've got detention with Ms. Holloway I, kind of fell asleep in class today."

"Well, you'll have some company because I've got detention with the old hag too."

"Yes!" Kaila said as she a Reid shared a high five.

"I'll never understand you two" Tyler said watching as they high fived each other

"Dido on that one" Kate said while everyone just laughed

"Yeah didn't you just flip him off less than five minutes ago?" Pogue said

"That's just how Reid and I understand each other" Kaila said giving him a wink

"You know it babe" Reid replied

"Watch the babe card there bud" Caleb spoke up

"Chill out man she's all yours" Reid said throwing his hands up as if surrendering.

"Wow, Reid just gave up on a girl, you, feeling alright man" Tyler said as he put his hand on Reid's forehead pretending to check for a temperature.

"I'm fine" Reid said pushing Tyler's hand away "It's just" but he didn't get to finish what he was saying because the bell rang.

The table was suddenly filled with groans all around

"Two more classes and then it over" Caleb said Kissing Kaila on the forehead and pushing her towards the door to give her a little boost after hesitating a little bit

she finally went to class. Then before she knew it the final bell rung and school was finally over.

* * *

The group somehow managed to meet by the lockers after school.

"So, Nicky's tonight?" Pogue asked

"If we must, don't get me wrong I love Nicky's but sometimes enough is enough" Kate said "Hey, I promised you I wouldn't take you there for dinner before prom didn't I?" He said trying to keep from laughing but everyone else just burst out in laugher.

"Well I gotta go detention remember, I'll see you guys later" Kaila said and headed off to Ms.Holloways class for detention.

"Yea I'm out too, tell coach I'll be late for practice…again" Reid said

"You do know he's going to kill you" Tyler said

"Yeah but what are you gunna do I'm Reid Garwin" he said as he walked off.

"Hey Kaila wait up" he called after her then the two of them headed off to detention.

* * *

During practice Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were waiting around the pool talking till it was there turn to swim laps.

"So Tyler, who are you taking to prom?" Caleb asked the youngest of the sons.

"Haven't decided yet, I'm thinking of asking Alana Cole" he replied

"Hmm nice choice I must say" Pogue answered back. Then something in the water caught his attention "Hey you see that? That girl's drowning!" he said in a panicked voice

"Dude, what are you talking about there's no one there?" Tyler said confused as he looked for himself and saw nothing.

"Man, what are you talking about she's right there!" Pogue said as he put on his goggles and dove in the water after the drowning figure he saw. When he reached the spot where he thought 

he saw the drowning person no one was there. When he came back up to the surface of the pool everyone was looking at him with confused looks on there faces.

"Pogue what the hell was that?" Caleb asked wanting some kind of an explanation as to why he dove into the water to save nothing.

"I don't know…Someone was…I thought…" he said confused. He could have sworn someone was floating down at the bottom of the pool why else would he have jumped in after them?

* * *

Later that night the whole gang met up to hang out at Nicky's. The group was sitting around the table talking about prom when Kate asked "So what colors are everyone wearing?" probably more excited than everyone else. "Red" "Blue" Caleb and Kaila said at the exact same time.

"Well obviously we haven't" decided yet." Kaila said smiling at Caleb pretending to pout. "Well I say we go dress shopping this weekend, who's in?" Sarah Said

"I'm in" Kaila and Kate said then they waited for the guys to reply.

"Uhh I'm going to play pool" Reid said leaving the table

"Right behind you" Tyler said also leaving

"Caleb, how about a game of foosball?" Pogue asked already standing before Caleb had a chance to answer "Sounds good" he said then they quickly got up and headed away from the table.

All three of the girls exchanged glance and said "Guys" in unison

"Can't live with them" Kate said

"Can't live without them" Sarah

"Well maybe" Kaila said causing all the girls to laugh then she yawned and said

"I'll be back I'm going to get a drink" then headed over to the bar to order a soda.

"Hey Nicky can I get a coke" She asked the bartender

"Here you go" He said handing her a soda. She took out money to pay him but he said

"Don't worry about it it's on the house" then he smiled and gave her a wink.

She smiled back and said "Thanks Nicky" then started back over to the table when she heard a voice saying _"It's almost time"_ like a whisper in her ear that sent chills down her spine.

"Kaila!" Caleb called out causing her to jump and drop the cup in her hand spilling soda everywhere. "Whoa, are you okay?" Caleb asked making his way over to a startled Kaila. She looked around before she answered him

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine, Just, really need to get some sleep." She said as she continued to look around confused.

* * *

**Please Review Let Me Know What You Think**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	12. Chapter 12 Out On The Town

First let me say thank you to everyone who sent Reviews especially **Daisy16** you're so sweet. Thanks to all of you for the reviews they always make me smile. Second a few of you have been asking what Kaila looks like and I didn't realize that I never said. I don't have a picture of her but I can describe her for you I'll compare her against Kate since they are sisters. She is a little darker than Kate in skin tone kind of mocha I guess. She is also little curvier than Kate. Her hair is a little past her shoulders its in layers and she has a part of the right side of her head with bangs that fall over her left eye a little. I hope that helps. Since I haven't updated in awhile I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Now back to the story…and thanks again for the Reviews.

Ch.12 Kaila & Kate

Surprisingly the rest of the week went by pretty fast before they knew it Saturday was upon them which meant dress shopping for the girls but some how they managed to get the boys to tag along with them. Probably the mention of getting food before they went had something to do with. Everyone waited in the parking lot where they said they would meet the night before well almost everyone was there.

"Uhh, what the hell?" Kate said frustrated as Kaila's phone went to voicemail for the fourth time "Has anyone talked to her?"

"What about her room? Did you guy check there?" Reid asked sitting on the hood of Caleb's mustang. The only response he got was random stares of shock from everyone they were all obviously thinking the same thing. _Did Reid just make a suggestion that could actually help?_

"I'll take that as a _No_" he said putting emphasis on the No as he jumped of the hood of the car and head inside to Kaila's room.

Snapping back to reality Caleb took off after him saying "I'm going with him, incase she is still sleep I'll save her from the torture that Reid will put her though."

"Wise decision" Tyler chimed in he knew from experience that Reid was the biggest pain that could mess with you when you were sleep.

When the two of them reached Kaila's dorm Reid twisted the handle and of course it was locked so he let his eyes flash for a second and used to unlock the door. He was about to start through the door when Caleb pulled him back. "Excuse Me!"

"What?" Reid asked now wearing a confused look now on his face.

"Two things did you have to use when you could have just knocked like a normal person, and second, your not going into my girlfriends room."

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend now?" Reid asked amusement clear on his face.

"Yes, well no, kind of, but, wait why am explaining this to you? Go wait in the parking lot with everyone else your not special"

"Oh and you are Caleb?"

"Hell yeah I am" Caleb said causing Reid to laugh

"Oh shit, Caleb's not as tight ass as I thought" he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Shut up Reid"

"Hey, all I'm saying is, I don't know what she's doing to you, but I like it" and with that he started back down the hallway towards the parking lot.

Caleb smiled to himself thinking _what is she doing to me?_ then he walked into the room to wake the sleeping girl who was bringing out the best in him.

When he walked in the room he noticed a huge pile of a black blankets and lime green pillows with a hand sticking out hanging off the bed which he presumed to be a sleeping Kaila he laughed silently at the sight of the massive blankets and pillows balled around the sleeping figure. He quietly made his way to the bed and sat down just as Kaila turned to face him in her sleep. He pushed back some her bangs that had fallen in her face when she turned and kissed her lightly on her forehead causing her to open her eyes and take in the morning sunlight.

Caleb waited silently for her to fully wake up and she broke the silence saying.

"Yep! I could wake up to that every morning" she said with a half sleep look on her face with one eye open while the other was shut trying to block out the sun and a smile on her face that made Caleb to laugh.

"Well Sleeping Beauty has risen." He said brushing the hair out of her face once more.

"Yep and all it took was a kiss from my handsome prince." They looked at each other in silence for a moment smiling at one another.

"Wait how did you get in here? I could have sworn that door was locked?"

"Yeah, well, you'll have to ask Reid about that one" he said remembering that Reid used to unlock the door.

"So cocoon much?" he said motioning to the balled up blankets and pillows around Kaila.

"Hahaha yes I do, got a problem with that Danvers?" she asked joking as she sat up in her bed.

"No, no problem, I think it's kind of cute." He said flirting back and challenging her by looking her in the eyes she just glanced at him then looked away with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, my butterfly, Get up, we have places to go and people to see" he said standing up and pulling Kaila out of her bed.

"Alright, Alright" Kaila said untangling herself from the mass of blankets she was rolled in.

"So Butterfly huh?" she said walking to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Yep, my new nickname for you, got a problem with that Tunney" he said mocking her by saying what she said to him earlier.

"No, no problem, I think it's kind of cute" she said giving him a wink out of the corner of her eye and she took out the clothes that she had decided to wear.

"Good" he said as she headed to the bathroom to change when she came out she was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a hot pink tank top, a black one to go on top of that, and a pair of black Ugg boots to finish it off. Her hair was curly but not in a sense that she curled it just naturally from lack of straightening and she had a hot pink headband on her head that separated her curly hair from her straight bangs that fell slightly over her left every. She grabbed her black and hot pink plaid jacket of the chair under her desk then reached for the door handle.

"Ready" She asked turning to Caleb who had been eyeing her since she walked out of the bathroom.

"You know, we don't _have_ to go." He said with a smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me mister Danvers?" She asked turning from the door to look at him.

"That depends, he said getting off the bed and walking towards her making the space between the two of them very small. Is it working?" he said with a joking smile on his face as he looked her in the eyes.

"Tempting, _very_ tempting she said making the space between them even smaller "But, I'm going to have to say no" she said giving him a little push so he had to step back a little bit and she opened the door and darted down the hall laughing.

After he came back from her little push he took off after her yelling "This is war!" laughing as she dashed out into the parking lot.

"Damn it's about time!" Kate said when she saw Kaila running down the steps of the Spenser's dorms. Kaila ran down the steps and hid behind Pogue and Kate trying her hardest to control her laugher but failing miserably.

"What's going on? Where's Caleb?" Pogue asked looking down at Kaila with a confused look on his face that was shared by everyone else in the group as well. Caleb came bolting out of the building flying down the steps towards the group.

"Kaila! Where is she?" he asked with a laugh looking to the group for answers but no one said anything. Well no on but Reid anyway.

"She's right here Caleb" he said pointing down at her and laughing as Caleb came darting towards her.

"Reid! I'm gunna kill you!" she said laughing as Caleb picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards his mustang. He sat her down on the hood of his car and started tickling her. "So you think that was funny huh? Not so funny anymore is it?" he said holding her so she couldn't stop him from tickling her.

"Okay, I surrender! Uncle, Uncle!" she said laughing as he stopped tickling her.

"Just for that, next time, I'm sending Reid in there to wake you up." he said letting her get up.

"Well if you guys are done here I think we should head to breakfast because I'm _Starving_!" Tyler said laughing at his two friends but Caleb particularly. _I've never seen him like this before._ He thought to himself. "You're always hungry" Sarah said laughing heading to the hummer.

* * *

The group managed to arrive at a diner just inside town before noon. They were seated in one of the biggest booths in the corner of the diner which was perfect for them because they could be as loud as they wanted without disturbing too many people.

"What'll it be kids?" A slender woman with red curly hair came up and asked the group of teens.

They ordered their food and began to talk and joke between themselves.

"So what happened back at school? Tyler asked taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused

"I mean Caleb why did you like attack Kaila? What happened?" he said recalling what happened earlier.

"He was trying to be smooth and got dissed." Kaila said laughing at what she did. Caleb looked up from his phone and glared at the girl sitting next to him.

"See Caleb I told you your game sucks" Reid said taking a sip of his coke.

"Oh really and where's your girl?" he asked. Reid just glared at him speechless.

"Oh don't worry I'll wait." Caleb said putting his phone down giving Reid all of his attention waiting for a response.

"Ouch" Pogue said causing the table to break out in laughter and just as Reid was about to fire back the red headed waitress came back with their food.

"Here we are" she said putting the food down on the table. "Anything else I can get you" She said looking around the table.

"No thanks I think were good." Kaila said as she began to eat. After they finished eating they left the diner and headed down the street to a shop to start the long process of looking for the girl's perfect prom dresses.

* * *

In the store they had all kinds of formal wear. Everything from clothes you would never think to touch down to ones you would see at a red carpet event. They had dresses from all kinds of different era's down to ones that were replicas of ones that had been used in films.

"Wow look at this stuff" Sarah said looking through the clothes.

"Hey Sarah I found your dress" Kate said holding up the most hideous dress in the shop.

"Oh my gosh! Vomit green is the exact color I was looking for!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh really cause I though you were going for shit brown." Kaila said with an innocent smile.

"Hahaha No, Now lets go try some of this stuff on" Sarah said grabbing a few dresses and heading to the dressing rooms. Kaila and Kate followed her example and headed to the rooms as well.

The guys made themselves comfortable browsing around the shop picking up and looking at random things. Pogue was leaned against a clothing rack outside the dressing rooms when it gave way due to the excessive weight of the clothes and Pogue's added weight on it. It fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Nice job" Caleb said laughing at his friend walking backwards only to trip over a box and fall himself.

"You were saying?" Pogue said laughing allowing his eyes to flash black and they rack picked itself up.

"Pogue!" Caleb said getting up off the ground.

"What they owners are in the back, no one saw." He said shrugging it off.

Tyler and Reid were off in the corner trying on random jackets and hats.

"Guys come tell us what you think" Kate yelled from the dressing room. The guys gathered around the rooms and the girls came out all wearing ridiculously hideous dresses apparently they all had the same idea going in and when they saw each other they all burst out in laughter.

"I feel a fashion show coming on" Kaila said pretending to walk the runway only to cause more laughter among the group.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day in town running from store to store shopping and eating whenever one of them got hungry which was often since the had four guys running around with them. After they finished shopping Caleb drove Kaila back to the dorms.

"So you're not going to let me see the dress?" Caleb asked the brunette girl sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

"Nope you have to wait and see just like everyone else." She said not giving into him.

"But how am I supposed to know what color stuff I should get for my suit." He said trying to get her to tell him what her dress looked like.

"Don't worry I have you covered" she said smiling up at him just as they pulled into the dorms and he parked.

"I had fun today; we should all do that more often." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yea we should I haven't had that much fun in a really, really long time." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I know what you mean." She said playing with her bracelet as they sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence till Kaila spoke up.

"Thank you" she said looking at him.

"For what?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Everything, I just feel like everything is finally the way it should be."

"Kaila you don't need to thank…" he started to say but didn't get to finish because Kaila kissed him. Their first kiss nothing to crazy just light and sweet. She pulled back and looked down at him just as he opened his eyes.

"Learn to take a compliment Danvers" she said as a small smirk graced her lips. She ran out of his car and into the building down to her dorm closing the door behind her she smiled to herself. _Yep everything is perfect_ she thought running her finger over the heart charm on her bracelet.

Caleb sat in his car and watched Kaila run into the building with her dress in her hand. When the door to the building closed he smiled to himself looking down at his piece of the heart also thinking _Yep_ _everything is perfect_. He was so deep in thought when he drove off that he didn't notice the dark figure lurking by the bushes.

**Just a little fun chapter, hope you enjoyed it now hit that button and tell me what you think? Reviews always make me happy. Go ahead leave one you know you want to LOL ;D**

**-Covenantgirl8689**


	13. Chapter 13 Just Killing Time

**So since I've been sick this past week, with an ear & sinus infection, minor strep throat, oh and to top if off bronchitis. I know crazy right I'm on super antibiotics right now haha and my first semester of college starts Monday fun. But since being sick I've been bored out of my mind which in a way is a good thing because in between randomly falling asleep (due to cough syrup) LOL I've been able to get some writing done lucky you. So to help make me feel better I expect some reviews after this please and thank you… :D**

Disclaimer I only own Kaila

Ch.13 Kaila and Kate

The next day Caleb was in town again running some errands for his mom and as he was leaving the store he yelled back to the owner. "Alright man, thanks again" just as he was coming out of the shop Pogue was coming around the corner and the two of them almost ran into each other.

"Whoa there" Pogue said looking up from the ground seeing the tall figure in front of him.

"Caleb?" he asked making sure it was in fact who he thought it was.

"Yeah" Caleb said turning around to meet Pogue face to face. "Hey man what's up?" he said hitting hands with his friend "What are you doing here?" he asked taking his hand back.

"Getting some work done to my bike"

"Should have known" Caleb said with a laugh "Where's Kate?"

"Out with Sarah and Kaila somewhere, who knows with those three" he said causing Caleb to laugh and a small smile to grace his lips at the mention of Kaila's name.

"I saw that?" Pogue said teasing his best friend

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Caleb said turning away from his friend to walk down the street to another shop.

"Yea, sure, play dumb all you want, but the look on your face just said it all" Pogue said walking to catch up with his friend.

"Yeah, yeah" He said as they turned the corner and were in front of a diner "Wanna get some food?" He asked turning to his friend.

"Sure man" Pogue said with a laugh as he walked through the front door of the diner.

"Just the two of you?" the waitress asked as they walked in Pogue nodded and she grabbed two menus and said "Right this way" and led them to a booth. "Here you are" she said as the two of them took a seat at the booth and took the menu's she handed them. "Your server will be with you in just a minute." She said turning to walk away. "Thank you" They said in unison.

Caleb opened his menu and began to look it over as did Pogue making small talk among themselves till a blonde woman appeared next to the table asking. "What can I get you?"

"Can I get, the biggest burger you have on the menu, fries and a coke." Pogue said closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. She laughed as she took the menu from him and wrote his order down "And for you?" She asked turning to Caleb "I'll take the same but instead of regular I'll take cheese fries." He said also handing her the menu. "Be right up" she said walking away.

"So where are Reid and Tyler today?" Caleb asked

"Nice try, just because you're buying me food and yes you're buying, doesn't mean you can change the subject, so back to Kaila." Pogue said leaning on the table looking across at his friend with a smile.

"What about her?" Caleb asked taking a sip of his coke that the waitress had just set down in front of him.

"When are you going to make this thing official, I mean come on already" Pogue said causing Caleb to laugh.

"I don't know man, I guess I'm waiting for the right time"

"And when's that gunna be?" Pogue asked impatiently

"I don't know, but when it happens you'll be the first to know." Caleb said and just as he finished his sentence the waitress came back with their food and set in down in front of them.

"So on another note, how are things with you and Kate?" Caleb asked eating a fry and reaching for the ketchup before Pogue could get to it.

"Good, really good actually, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, having Kaila back in her life seems to make her happy, she gets to be the big sister she always wanted to be you know." He said taking a bit of his burger and taking the ketchup from Caleb's grasp.

"Hey! Yea she does smile a lot more than she used to." Caleb said taking a bit of his own burger.

They finished eating just as the waitress brought the check. Caleb reached for it and stuck his hand out to his friend.

"Hey, I already told you you're paying" Pogue said finishing off his drink.

"You owe me," Caleb said reaching for his wallet.

After Caleb paid for their food the two of them continued to walk down the street and window shop to kill sometime in town. As they turned the corner mindlessly talking a bright light shined in Caleb's eye causing him to look to his right into a little jewelry store to see what cause the sudden brightness. When he looked in the window he saw what the cause was. Pogue however had kept walking and didn't realize that his friend had stopped till he turned to see why he hadn't answered the question he just asked him.

"Dude" Pogue said trying to get Caleb's attention but with no luck he turned around a walked back to see what Caleb was staring at in the window.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" He said as he glanced through the window. Caleb didn't answer just pointed.

"Okay what about it?" he questioned his friend.

"Its perfect, There is no way that just happened to be there." Caleb said absentmindedly

"It's perfect for what?" Pogue asked still very clueless.

"For Kaila dummy," he said turning to look at his clueless friend "look its even got lime green diamonds on it." He said as he opened the door to the store.

"Where are you going?" Pogue asked confused

"To buy it, duh, I said I'd tell you when the time was right, well let's just say it's well on it way." He said turning fully into the store.

"Oh gotcha" Pogue said finally catching on and walking in the store himself.

**Meanwhile with Kate and the girls…**

The girls had decided that they wanted to get a jump on setting up appointments for prom so they spent the day going around to the place where they were going to get their hair done that night as well as their nails and make up. After they went to the restaurant the hand finally decided they would have dinner at and luckily for them it wasn't Nicky's. After they finished making all the appointment and reservations they decided to stop at get coffee at a little shop right inside town.

The girls walked in the shop and went to order coffee.

"Hi welcome to Java Bean what can I get you?" A very tanned Muscular looking guy with hazel eyes and obviously wasn't much older than them asked as they walked in the door. Sarah was the first to speak but when she looked at the guy standing at the cash register she lost all train of thought. Kate and Kaila exchanged glances when they noticed Sarah kind of just staring into space.

"Look at you friend" Kaila said with a laugh noticing how Sarah was practically drooling

"Aww, look we should help her out," Kate said with a smile as she looked at her sister and winked.

"Yeah alright, he is kind of hot." Kaila said as she walked up to Sarah and bumped into her on purpose to make her snap out of her trance.

"Whoa…what?" Sarah said snapping back to reality

"Yeah, Hi sweetie" Kate said wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"Here, thought you could use this to wipe the drool off your face" Kaila said as she handed Sarah a napkin with a smile.

"Hahaha Very Funny" Sarah said as she rolled the napkin into a ball and threw it at Kaila who ducked and it ended up hitting the guy behind the cash register. Sarah stared at him wide eyed with embarrassment. Kaila and Kate on the other hand were trying super hard to suppress their laughs but were failing miserably.

"Oh My God I am so sorry" Sarah said as she walked over to him "I meant to hit my hyena of a friend over their." She said motioning to Kaila who was in the middle of hysterically laughing with Kate. They guy just looked at her and laughed with a smile on his face

"Well, since you feel so bad about it, how about to make it up to me we hang out when I get off in (He glances at his watch) twenty minutes?" he said to her with a smile

"Sounds like a plan…"

"Luke" he said

"Luke"

"So about that coffee, you ready to order?" he asked

"Oh yeah, umm, can I get a double mocha espresso" she said with a smile.

"Sure thing and how about for those two?" he asked motioning to Kaila and Kate who were still laughing but not as loudly anymore.

"I dunno let me ask, Hey hyena's you gunna order or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, were coming" Kaila said as she made her way to the register can I get a triple chocolate chiller with extra coco sprinkles, she said

"And I'll take a white mocha" Kate added.

"that'll be 10.50" he said

"I got it" Kate said as she handed him the money and went to take a sit and one of the tables by the window with Kaila and Sarah not far behind. The girls made small talk until their orders were ready they all got up and went to the bar to grab them then headed out the front door of the coffee shop but when Sarah went for her's Luke pulled it back and said "twenty minutes right?"

"Twenty minutes, we'll go kill sometime around town then come back" he nodded and handed her the drink she smiled at him as she took it then headed out the door where Kaila and Kate were waiting for her.

The three girls were walking down the street talking about what just happened.

"Man you should have seen your face, you were all" Kaila said pretending to drool which made Sarah and Kate laugh as they turned the corner they saw Pogue and Caleb coming out of the Jewelry store.

"Hey guys" Sarah said still laughing a little. Pogue and Caleb turned around and Caleb immediately shoved the little box into his jacket pocket when he realized who it was.

"Hey" Pogue said with a smile

"What are you guys doing here?" Caleb asked

"Nothing much, just hooking Sarah up with barista at Java Bean" Kaila said laughing earning her a push from Sarah "What its true" she said licking some of her whipped cream and laughing. "What are you guys doing here?"

Caleb not being one to lie had trouble coming up with something to say so Pogue stepped into his rescue. "I'm getting some work done to my bike and I ran into Caleb he was running some errands, we just ended up hanging out killing time" he said calm.

"Oh cool"

"So what the dealio for tonight?" Kate asked sipping her white mocha

"Dunno, I'm not really feeling Nicky's" Pogue said

"Well how about we call Reid and Tyler then hang at my place, watch movies and just chill" Caleb said

"Sounds like a plan" Kaila said sipping her drink.

"Yea I'm in...Oh wait do you mind if I bring someone?" Sarah asked

"No not at all" Caleb Said

"Oh, so barista boy's gunna partay" Kaila joked dancing around

"Sarah's got a boyfriend! Sarah's got a boyfriend!" Kate sung teasing Sarah.

**Review Make Me Feel Better...**


	14. Chapter 14 Hanging With Friends part 1

**So Like I said I'm on a roll here so here is the next chapter. The next few are going to be filler chapters just killing time and building up the relationships.**

**Disclaimer I only own Kaila and Now Luke **

Ch.14 Just a little kick back

Exactly Nineteen minutes late Sarah was walking into the coffee shop to meet Luke. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"Right on time" she heard a deep male voice say from behind her.

"We had a deal remember? You didn't think I'd bail did you?" she said turning around to meet Luke face to face.

"No never, you didn't strike me as that kind of girl" He said with a smirk.

"Nope never" She said smiling and placing a hand over her heart in mock shock.

"So are you ready?" she asked him

"Yep lets blow this joint." He said grabbing his jacket and opening the door for her.

"Such a gentleman" she said as she walked past him and outside the door.

"I try to be" he replied back

"So what did you have in mind for us to do tonight Sarah?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"Well a few of my friends are having a little get together, so to speak, so I thought we could hang out there. I'll introduce you and we can get to know each other a little better." She said turning to look up at him.

"Sounds fun, but are you sure its okay I tag along?" he asked

"Definitely they're great and I promise they won't bite, well maybe?" she said stopping in her tracks like she was thinking about it. Luke stopped walking also and looked back at her with a little bit of shock and fear in his eyes. She looked up at him a burst out laughing.

"I'm only kidding I promise."

"Oh my god you kinda scared me for a minute." He said laughing also.

"Sorry I think my friend Kaila is kind of starting to rub of on me" she said as she opened the door to her car.

"I can see that, so you just want me to follow you there or what?" he asked walking across the parking lot to his own car.

"Yea sure" she said starting up the car then pulling out of the parking lot heading to Caleb's with Luke not far behind.

**Meanwhile…**

Caleb Pogue Kate and Kaila walked up the steps to Caleb's house. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Wow nice house" Kaila said as she looked around the foyer

"Thanks" he said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Mom" he said as his mother walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Caleb, wow your home early I wasn't expecting you till at least after 12 tonight."

"Yea well we decided to give Nicky's a break and hang out here."

"We?"

"Yeah Reid Tyler Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Kaila, and whoever Sarah's bringing, which reminds me, I have someone I want you to meet." He said unable to hide the smile that crept on his face.

"Oh" his mother said when she saw the look he got in his eye.

"Yeah, guys come here" he said yelling into the other room at his friends. The three made there way into the living room Pogue leading the pack and Kaila falling in last.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers or should say mom?" Pogue said walking to hug the women he knew as Caleb's mom.

"Pogue always a pleasure" she said hugging him back.

"Kate dear how are you?" she said noticing Kate over Pogue shoulder

"I'm doing great thanks for asking" Kate said with a smile. Then his mom noticed Kaila

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting" she said smiling at Kaila.

"Mother this is who I wanted you to meet, this Kaila she's Kate's younger sister." Caleb said smiling at Kaila. His mother looked from him to her and noticed they had the same look in their eyes and smiled before saying.

"So you're the one I've been hearing so much about? He talks about you all the"

"Mom"

"What? there's nothing to be ashamed of Caleb, its completely natural that you"

"Thank you Mother"

"Very nice to meet you sweetheart" She said with a smile

"Where's the party at?" Reid said walking through the front door with Tyler not far behind.

"Were in here" Pogue yelled then Reid and Tyler walked into the room.

"What's up guys" he said nodding to his friends

"Hey" They all said in various forms.

"Kaila babe did you miss me?" he said putting an arm around her shoulders

"Hmm see I know the answer you want to hear, but I'm not so sure that's the answer you're going to get." She said with a laugh

"I like her" Evelyn said to her son who just laughed

"Oh you know you want me" He said looking down at her.

"Dream on"

"See that's the problem, I'm waiting for you to make my dreams come true"

"That'll never happen" She said with a sweet smile. Everyone laughed and Evelyn said

"Well since I'm done embarrassing my son, I'm off to my room; boys please try not to break anything, Reid I'm talking to you"

"Hey! That hurt Mrs. Danvers" he said

"Yeah, yeah, Kaila it was a pleasure to meet you, if you ever want to see some baby pictures or hear some stories please, feel free to drop by" Evelyn said walking out leaving Caleb with his mouth wide open and Kaila laughing

"I may just have to take her up on that offer" Kaila said looking at Caleb who shook his head at her in **a you better not **way.

"So are we just going to stand here all night or are we going to get this party started?" Reid asked

"Lets order pizza" Tyler said

"Alright what kind"

"Pepperoni" Everyone said in unison.

"Well that was easy" Caleb said reaching for his phone to order the pizza.

"Knock Knock" Sarah said as she opened the front door.

"Were In the living room" Tyler yelled

"Hey Guys"

"What's up Sarah" Pogue said taking a seat on the couch.

"Guys this is Luke he's gunna hang with us tonight, Luke this is (Starting from the right) Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, Kaila Tunney who you may recognize as hyena number 1, Caleb Danvers, Kate Tunney Kaila's older sister and hyena number 2, and last but not least Pogue Parry."

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Like wise" Kate said taking a seat next to Pogue on the couch.

"So what movie are we gunna watch?" Tyler asked

"I vote Planet Terror" Reid said

"I have to agree with Blondie" Kaila said taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"You guys are sick" Tyler said sitting I a chair on the other side of the room

"What? Classic blood and guts" Reid said sitting on the couch next to Kate and Kaila nodded in agreement.

"That's gross" Kate said making a face

"It's not that bad" Pogue said

"Well whatever you guys decide is fine with me" Sarah said sitting on the loveseat

"Me too" Luke said sitting next to her.

A few minutes later Caleb walked back in from ordering the pizza "So what did we decided?" he asked taking a seat on the floor next to Kaila on the floor.

"Planet Terror" Reid said getting up to put the movie in the DVD player.

"Oh I'm shocked" Caleb said sarcastically

About an hour or so later the movie went off and the credits started rolling.

"Not that bad? That was gross." kate said to her boyfriend

"Well, if I had said it was bad you wouldn't have watched it, plus it was a chance to get you to cuddle with me." Pogue said smiling

"You guys make me sick" Reid said pretending to gag.

Kaila said chimed in with a random statement "I want a gun as leg, am I the only one that thinks that would be cool?"

"You're weird" Tyler said looking at her.

"Seriously though she can still run, sort of, and she gets to beat the shit out of people with her leg, how awesome is that?"

"You're such a dork" Sarah said laughing

"Call it what you want, I'm just saying it'd cool" Everyone just laughed at her comment. Then the door bell rang.

"Probably the pizza" Caleb said still laughing and getting off the floor to go answer the door. Sure enough it was the pizza guy he paid for the pizza and headed back into the living room with 4 boxes of pizza.

"You're a life saver" Kate said taking the box he handed her. "Jeeze Reid hold your horses yours and Tyler's box is coming chill." He said sitting back on the ground pushing Reid out of the way.

"Well hurry up" Reid said impatiently after the pizza boxes were handed out. Kate and Pogue shared a box, Sarah and Luke had one, Reid and Tyler had one, and Caleb and Kaila shared one.

There was another knock at the door "What now?" Caleb said putting his pizza down to go answer the door. But when he opened the door no one was there. He stepped out looked around and saw nothing so he just closed the door and went back to the room with his friends. Four boxes of pizza and three movies later everyone was getting a little sick of movies.

"What's next?" Luke asked

"Not another movie" Kaila Groaned

"Lets play charades" Kate said

"You suck at charades" Kaila said rolling over and looking up at her sister.

"Excuse me, I'm brilliant" Kate said defending herself

"Yeah okay, shall I bring up the time with the mop and the" Kaila started but Kate cut her off.

"Do not finish that sentence unless you have a death wish" Kate said pointing a finger at her younger sister. Kaila opened her mouth to finish but Kate said "Kaila! If you do, I'll bring up the time you stre"

"Okay shutting up!" Kaila said cutting Kate off mid sentence.

"What about truth or dare" Tyler said

"That could work" Sarah said piping up.

"I like the way you think baby boy" Reid said

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea" Caleb said to no one directly.


	15. Chapter 15 Hanging With Friends Part 2

**Thank you everyone for staying with me I've been busy doing college work...Save me!! But thanks so much for all the reviews they always make me smile please keep writing them. Special thanks to **

**Britishgl- Gotta Love the Sisterly Memories. Ahh can't say who was at the door just yet give me a few more chapters and then it's all going down.**

**HollowSerenity- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, I'm glad you like it, and your story it great I can't wait to read more. :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed now on to the update!!**

Ch.15 Hanging Out With Friends Pt.2

"Relax Caleb, it'll be fine, alright baby boy, you thought of the game so you go first" Reid said sitting up to get his game face on.

"Okay…Pogue truth or dare?" Tyler asked

"Truth" Pogue answered

"Wuss!" Reid coughed

"Shut up Reid, like I said truth"

"Is the rumor about you and Kate getting caught in the janitor's closet true?" He asked and everyone turned to look at Pogue.

Pogue and Kate exchanged a look "yes" He said with a smile while Kate buried her face in her hands embarrassed.

"No way!" Sarah said looking over at her best friend who could only nod in response.

"Alright Pogue!" Reid said slapping fist with his friend.

"Wow! Pogue your turn" Tyler said still shaking his head at his friend.

"Right umm Caleb truth or dare"

"Dare, I'm feeling pretty bold"

"I dare you to….Take a body shot off Kaila" Pogue said with a laugh

"What!?"

"Pogue!" Kate said hitting her boyfriend over the head

"Ow! what it's not going to kill her." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Fine, Kaila?" Caleb asked he

"Let's do this" she said smiling at him

"This should be interesting" Luke said

Pogue who had already gone to get the tequila, salt and lime came back to the living room with the items in hand.

"Here you are sir" Pogue said handing over the items to Caleb and taking his seat on the couch again.

"Oh how kind of you." Caleb said taking the stuff from his best friend.

"Ready?" Caleb asked looking over at Kaila

"Umm yeah… sure" she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Caleb nodded his head and began to fill the shot glass with tequila then he grabbed the salt and leaned over to Kaila. He brushed her hair off of her neck and started kissing her neck so the salt would stick. He pulled back and whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

"Just relax" then he poured some salt on her neck and picked up the shot.

"Alright Caleb!" Tyler cheered him on

Caleb shook him head with a small smile on his lips he looked at Kaila and never took his eyes off her while he downed his shot he winced a little at the burning sensation in his throat then he leaned over to Kaila and licked the salt off her neck and bit the lime she was holding between her teeth and pulled back looking her in the eyes.

"That was hot!" Reid said but Caleb and Kaila still held each others gaze like they were the only ones in the room. Till Reid said "Can I try?" Caleb broke his gaze and glared at his friend.

"Alright Caleb it's your turn" Sarah said

"Right…Kate truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Boring" Luke said smiling and Sarah smacked him playfully

"Truth…Is it true…you're happy to have Kaila back in you life?" He asked already knowing the answer but he wasn't sure Kaila did.

Kate smiled at Caleb and looked over at her little sister by a year who was looking back at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes…I am ecstatic that I get to be the older sister I always wanted to be…that I used to be…I guess I love you butthead." Kate said smiling at her sister who laughed at the nickname. "Love you too"

"Okay enough with the emotions Kaila truth or dare?"

"Like you had to ask dare."

"Perfect I dare you to give Caleb a lap dance" Kate said with a smile

"Oh but you get mad at me for making Caleb take a body shot off her" Pogue piped in.

"Hey you started it I'm just making it even between them"

"Kate I'm going to kill you" Kaila said standing up "Tyler can I borrow your chair?"

"All yours" Tyler said getting up and going to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Sit" Kaila said looking over at Caleb who made his way to the chair and sat down. Kaila smiled and walked around the chair brushing her hand over Caleb's chest then sitting down on his lap. She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Remember just relax" she said with a smile while he glared at her a little. She continued to play with his a little bit until Kate got a little protective not like the direction things were headed.

"Okay Kaila your turn!" she said wanting her sister to stop and the game to continue.

"Alright, Tyler truth or dare?" She asked still sitting on Caleb's lap.

"Dare"

"I dare you to do a strip tease and go till I say stop." She said smiling at the youngest member of the covenant who blushed a little and didn't move.

"What's the matter Ty scared?" She teased him.

"Oh you're on, till you say stop right?" he asked

"Till I say stop"

"Alright" he said and walked to stand in front of everyone. Sarah hit the play button on the stereo and music filled the room. Tyler danced to the beat and started to life up his shirt but put it down and took off his shoes instead, followed buy his socks. Then he went back to his shirt and took it all the way off receiving wolf whistles from Kaila, Sarah, and Kate.

"Woo Hoo!"

"Take it off!"

"Sexy Tyler!"

"Work It!"

"You should work at Chip N Dales!"

He took his shirt and threw it at Kaila who caught in the face and laughed at Tyler. He went to his belt and took it off but whipped it at Sarah then at Kate before throwing that at Kaila as well. His pants dropped and he kicked them off and went for the boxers.

"Kaila" Sarah said noticing where his hands were headed. Kaila ignored her. Then Tyler hooked his thumbs around the elastic and gave Kaila a little booty shake that made her laugh.

"Kaila" Caleb said to her but she ignored him too and kept dancing to the beat. Tyler started to pull them down a little.

"Kaila!" Everyone in the room yelled at her but she didn't budge. He pulled them down a little more.

"Okay Stop! Stop! Stop!" She said covering her eyes

"Aww come on it was just getting good" Tyler said smiling at Kaila

The game went around in circles with various random dares and lots of laughing until everyone finally crashed one by one.

**Send A Review You Know You Want To… I'll update again in a few Hours hopefully if not then tomorrow. -Covenantgirl8689 :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Breakfast?

**As promised here is the next chapter I tried to wait but I just had to post it…Enjoy.. This is by far one of my favorite chapters. **

**Hollow Serenity- I thought about making him strip all the way down trust me. But then I thought about the guys in the room and decided to spare them but I would have liked to see it too. :D**

**Neith4Weiss- Thanks so much for your reviews you always make me smile. I hope you enjoy the update. :D**

Ch. 16 Breakfast?

The next morning everyone was sprawled out in various positions through out the Danvers living room apparently everyone crashed and burned. Pogue and Kate were cuddled in a lounge chair. Sarah and Luke were spread out on the floor along with Tyler who was laying in front of the T.V. Reid was draped over two chairs and Caleb was on the couch with Kaila laying on his chest.

The vibration from Caleb's phone caused him to jerk awake. He glanced down at Kaila who was still sound asleep to make sure he hadn't woken her. He took his vibrating phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id but he didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyways.

"Hello" he said but got no answer "Helloo" He said a second time and then the line clicked and went dead. "Okay" he said confused but just brushed it off.

He looked down at Kaila again and smiled to himself as he pushed some of her bangs out of her face. He then slowly pulled himself out from under her careful not to wake her. Once he was successfully off the couch he looked around the room and laughed to himself at his friends various positions through out the living room. He walked around the sleeping bodies that belonged to his friends careful not to crush anyone and went up stairs to take a shower.

After his shower he came back down stairs dressed in sweat pants and a black wife beater. He peeked into the living room and saw that no one had moved an inch since he left he smiled to himself then quietly headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Kaila who was sleep on the couch woke up when the sunlight from outside flashed through the window on her eyes. She opened her eyes then turned around intending on going back to sleep till she head the clanging of pots and pan in the next room. She rolled over and looked around the room noticing that Caleb was gone. She stood up and maneuvered her way through the maze of teenage bodies that covered the ground. When she reached the kitchen she saw Caleb go to the pantry and take out a blue box of pancake mix. Then go to the refrigerator and start rummaging around for various things. She leaned on the door frame and watched him for a minute and smiled a little then she got an idea and went and jumped up on the granite counter top next to the refrigerator her feet hitting the cabinets below the counter. The sound caused Caleb to jump surprised at the sound and her voice he hit his head on the top inside of the refrigerator.

"Good morning!" she said with a big smile that showed all her teeth as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Ah! Morning Kaila" He said smiling through his pain

"Sorry about the head, I just couldn't resist"

"Glad I could be of assistance in your entertainment, I guess I'll forgive you this once, but, its gunna cost you." He said a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?, well, I think I'll take my chances" She said with a smile and he laughed. "So Chef Danvers is it? I didn't know you could cook?" She said motioning to the food.

"Cook? Oh that? No I was moving stuff around so I could get the milk for cereal?" He said looking over at the food as well.

She looked at him with a smile and said "You're a terrible liar you know that?" laughing.

"So I've been told" He said laughing himself and moving to lean his back against the island in front of the counter Kaila was sitting on with his arms folded across his chest. "But yeah I cook, if you're nice maybe I'll cook you dinner sometime."

"Hmm that'd be nice, considering I live off cereal and bologna & cheese sandwiches."

"Bologna?"

"Hey don't hate on the bologna?" She said looking him in the eyes trying her hardest not to laugh and so far succeeding.

He looked back at her with a smirk of his own then decided to kick it up a notch. He walked up to her and put each on of his hands on the counter by her waist leaning his weight on his hands, he was inches away from her face "What are you going to do about it?" he said smirk still in place holding her gaze.

Still holding her own and ignoring the pounding in her chest she leaned in an inch away from him "The question is, what do you want me to do about it?" she said looking him up and down before catching his gaze again. He smiled at her then closed the space between them pressing his lips to hers in a sweet innocent kiss. The kiss quickly deepened as he put one hand on her hip and the other up to her face. While her hands held on to his biceps.

Then Pogue walked in but neither one of them noticed. He walked into the kitchen rubbing both of his eyes sleepily. He couldn't see but he knew Caleb was in the kitchen. "Hey Caleb" he said causing Caleb and Kaila to break apart. Pogue stopped rubbing his eyes "Oh, Hey Kaila" he said after opened them and noticed Kaila sitting on the counter.

"Hey Pogue" she said looking slightly flushed and fixing her hair.

He looked at Caleb who also looked a little flushed and was looking anywhere but at him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" he asked bringing his confusion out in the open as he took a seat on a stool at the island. Caleb looked at him then back at Kaila who was on the verge of bursting out in laughter. Pogue however didn't get an answer because Reid walked in looking as if he were sleep walking.

"Tell me there's coffee." Reid said taking a seat next to Pogue dropping his head in his arms.

"Nope, Sorry didn't get a chance to make any" Caleb said leaning on the counter between Kaila's legs and she rested her head on his right shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb we've been through this, Coffee is a _must_ is the morning." Reid said looking up at his friend.

"It's not my job to make sure you have coffee in the morning, Hell you know where it is, _but_, since I'm feeling rather generous this morning, I guess I could make some. Caleb said crossing the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hey guys" Tyler said from the door way leaning against the frame.

"Baby Boy has risen" Reid said lifting his head and turning to face his best friend. "So spooning the TV huh Ty" he said teasing his best friend.

"Shut up Reid, by the way, how did those two chairs work out for you?" Tyler fired back

"Just fine thanks" He said as he turned back around and noticed Kaila sitting on the counter watching him silently. "Kaila Babe!" he said and Caleb turned around to look at him but he didn't notice.

"Good morning Reid" She said plainly swinging her dangling feet.

"Did you start you day off with a glass of milk?" She looked at him confused "because I always heard milk did the body good but Damn!" He said not noticing the bag of coffee flying towards his head until it hit him directly on the right side of his head. He turned around and glared at Caleb who shrugged.

"Slipped" He said with a smile as he turned around to close and start the coffee pot. Everyone burst out in laughing except for Reid who was pretending to pout.

"I'm going go back to sleep then in an hour or so we can give this morning thing another try." Reid said getting off the stool and making his way back to the living room.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Pogue said retreating back to the living room as well.

"Lazy asses" Tyler said "Well I'm going to go shower" Tyler said after they all exited the kitchen Caleb turned to Kaila and said "Are you hungry" with a smile.

"Yea"

"Okay then how about that breakfast?"

"Sounds good" She said hopping off the counter and opening the box of pancake mix.

"Are you sure you can handle that, there are directions on the back" He said teasing her and pointing to the directions on the box of pancake mix.

"Hahaha very funny Caleb" She said taking back the box of mix. She opened one of the packages in the box and looked at the mix and smiled.

"Hey Caleb" he turned around to look at her.

"Yea Kaila what's…" He was cut off by the white mix the hit him in the face. He slowly opened his eyes then looked at Kaila who had a hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughing and failing miserably.

"Did I miss something funny?" He asked looking at her trying to keep from laughing himself. She nodded her head yes and kept laughing. "Oh I'm going to give you something to laugh about." And with that he took the other bag of pancake mix and popped it so the hole would be on the bottom and hit her directly in the face.

"Now that was funny" Caleb said taking in the sight of Kaila covered from head to toe in pancake mix. She blew some of her bangs out of her face and turned to look at him.

"You have 2.5 seconds to run" she said laughing and with that Caleb took off but not before gabbing some weapons before she could run after him he was behind her and dumped the whole gallon of milk on her head but she was prepared and turned around and hit him with eggs and cracked one over his head.

"You like sunny side up or scrambled?" she asked as she rubbing it in his hair laughing.

"Oh it's on" he said as she took off and grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed it in his face. He grabbed the rest of the pancake mix and threw handfuls at her while chasing her around the island. Once her whipped cream can was out she grabbed the bacon and was working on getting it open when Caleb poured the carton of orange juice over her head.

"Do you take pulp or no pulp?" He asked smiling at her but she turned around and back handed him with two slices of bacon.

"You just got bacon bitch slapped!" she said laughing so hard she couldn't breathe and holding on to the counter to keep from falling over laughing. Caleb started laughing as well.

"You think that's funny" he said laughing and pushing her back up against the refrigerator.

"Yea I thought it was pretty funny" she said barely able to get it out through all her laughing

"Yea me too" he said leaning in and kissing her for awhile then he cracked an egg over her head she picked up the yoke and put it on his head. Then the two of them slid down the refrigerator laughing Caleb had his back against the refrigerator and Kaila had her head against Caleb chest and was laughing into his shirt.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Evelyn asked looking at the mess that she used to call her kitchen then over at her son and Kaila who were just as covered as the kitchen. They looked over and noticed everyone wide awake and standing in the door way staring at them which only caused them to laugh harder. Kaila held out her hand with raw bacon on it smiled and said "Breakfast?"

**Show me some love and send me a review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 Soft and Sweet

**Thank you SOOO Much for all the reviews I'm ecstatic that you guys liked that chapter so much. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the college life is both loads of fun and stressful at the same time. Anyways here is the next chapter and be sure to leave me reviews it's my Birthday today and that would be the best gift. Please and Thank You!!**

**-CovenantGirl8689**

Ch.17

After 3 washes and finally got all the egg out of her hair and smelling good again Kaila stepped out of the shower in the guest room at Caleb's mansion. Then there was a knock at the door just as she entered the room.

"It's open" She said and Caleb walked in the room

"Hey" he said with a laugh "Here's some clothes since yours are covered in pancake batter and eggs and whatever else we threw at each other" he said laughing and setting the clothes down on the dresser.

"Thank you, by the way I hear pancake batter works wonders on the hair so thank you" She said smiling up at him.

"Oh anytime, okay I have to say this, I've never seen anyone work a whipped cream can the way you did back there."

"Yea I like to think I'm pretty bad ass, but your one to talk the way you were blasting those eggs at me"

"Oww sorry about that"

"No big but are you sure you play the right sport? I mean you have quite the arm"

"Yea swimming gave me these guns" He said flexing his arms "So I better be in the right sport."

"Yeah, Yeah just don't pop a blood vessel" she said pulling his swim sweater over her head.

"Oh by the way I so want a rematch"

"Hey just name the time and place I'll be there"

"Your on, well there breakfast down stairs you know the edible kind when your ready"

"Okay cool, I'll be down in a few"

"Okay see you down there" he said heading to the door by stopped and turned around "Kaila…"

"Yea" she said turning to face him and he was standing right behind her. He smiled at her then kissed her on the lips soft and sweet before whispering in her ear.

"I'm really glad you're here" then he turned and walk out the door leaving Kaila smiling to herself and feeling more in love than ever.

**Short little chapter but I had to post something hope you enjoyed it. I'll have more for you soon. Promise. Send Review and make the birthday girl happy. :D **


	18. Chapter 18 Spenser's Newest Bad Ass

**Thanks For all the Reviews and Birthday Wishes. Sorry the last Chapter was so short I just wanted to post something for you guys. Anyways here is my gift to you as promised enjoy.**

CH.18

The next day at school Caleb and Pogue were waiting on the front steps of Spenser Academy for Kaila and Kate who were running late as usual.

"Seriously how long does it take to get ready for school its not like they have to pick out an outfit to wear." Caleb said as he checked the time for the fifth time that morning.

"Yea but you know girls hair and make up that sort of thing" Pogue said as he leaned against the wall of the steps.

"Yea you seem pretty relaxed"

"Dude I've been dating Kate since freshman year, I'm kinda immune to it"

"Yea, well this explains why you guys are always late for everything!" Caleb said looking at his best friend.

"Thank you! see it's not me that takes forever, you'll get used to it though especially if you're going to be with Kaila" Pogue said trying to encourage his friend to make a move already. But before Caleb could respond Sarah walked up the steps.

"Hey Sarah"

"Hey guys"

"So where are they?"

"Running late as always, but they are coming slowly but surely, you know Kate"

"Yea, Alright thanks see in you in class"

"Okay"

A few more minutes passed before Kaila and Kate were finally walking up the steps to the school. Talking and laughing about gossip I'm sure.

"And the Tunney Twins arrive" Pogue announced

"Late as Always" Caleb added

"Ok A were not twins and B it takes time to look this good" Both girls said in unison then looked at each other and burst out in laughter leaving Caleb and Pogue just staring at them weirdly.

"Okay that was creepy" Pogue said looking at his best friend who wore the same expression on his own face.

"Oh yea" Caleb said

"Whatever" They said in unison again causing a second round of laughter from the girls as they passed the boys and headed through the front doors of the school leaving the boys on the steps.

"Man do we have our hands full or what"

"You could say that again" Caleb said following his best friend through the doors of the school.

* * *

**Later in class**

Kaila was sitting in between Caleb and Reid with Pogue and Kate sitting behind them. She was trying her best to take notes and listen to the boring lecture that seemed to drag on and on. Every time she was just about to fall asleep Caleb would give her a little nudge to wake her up. She looked to her left and noticed a sleeping Reid drooling on his book and laughed out loud catching teachers' attention.

"Kaila did I say something to amuse you, if so would care to share with the class."

"As if your ancient ass could amuse me" she mumbled under her breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir" she said trying to hide her smile.

"Since you feel like being the center of attention you can read the next chapter for us" he said turning back toward the white board.

"Umm see I would but you kind of lost me a few chapters back."

"A few chapters back, I've been lost since the first week of school" Reid said with his eyes still closed making Kaila laugh and the two of them hi-fived each other and laughed.

"Miss Tunney, Mr. Garwin provost office now! And I'll be seeing you both in detention after school"

"Just a sec, let me check with my associate, make sure we can pencil you in" Reid said sitting up as Kaila pulled out her calendar and pen and leaned into Reid as if really checking to see if there was time in their schedule.

"Anytime between 3:15 and 4:00" Kaila said

"When is a good time for you?" Reid asked

"Enough with the smart remarks out!" The professor Smith said

"I'll put you down anyways" Kaila said penciling him in earning a laugh from Pogue and a slap in the back of her head from Kate.

"Ow!" Kaila said turning around to glare at her older sister. She looked at Caleb before she stood up and he looked at her with a slight smile of amusement shaking his head at her. That little smile was all she needed. Then they headed out of the class room but when the door closed Kaila and Reid took a bow causing the class to erupt in laughter. Even Caleb couldn't help but laugh, when they saw the teacher heading to the door they took off down the hall to the provost office laughing the whole way there.

"Looks like Reid has a new partner in crime" Pogue said leaning over his desk to whisper so Caleb could hear him.

"Scary" Kate said shaking her head at the thought

"It's like my worst nightmare." Caleb said with horror in his eyes "She's like the girl version of Reid minus the sleeping around." Caleb said making Pogue and Kate laugh.

"Nah, she not that bad" Pogue said

"Yea and she's a lot cuter than Reid" Kate said

"And she smells better too" Pogue added sending them into a new fit of laughter.

* * *

During passing period Caleb was at his locker switch out his books for his next classes. When he closed his locker door Kaila was on the other side of it smiling up at him but her sudden appearance made him jump.

"Gosh, you love appear out of no where don't you"

"I do, I like to think of it as my specialty, you know kind of like the matrix"

"You are such a dork, its cute" he said making her blush a little "So Spenser's newest bad ass is it"

"Thank you, no pictures please" she said

"Yea, alright how much trouble did you get in?"

"Not too much I just got a long lecture from the provost, which I don't really remember any of, because I tuned him out half way through" She said looking a little guilty making Caleb smile "That and I have detention after school for the rest of the week."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell yea" she said smiling "So, how pissed is Kate?"

"She's actually not mad she was at first but then she just laughed it off"

"Good, so what are you doing right now?"

"Going to class?" he asked as a question

"See I thought you would say that, however I have an offer to make you."

"Oh yea what's that?"

"I have something I want to show you, come with me" she said holding out her hand.

"Right now?" he questioned

"Yep right now"

"But we have class"

"I know"

"But we might" She cut him off

"Don't you ever just break the rules Danvers?"

"No" he answered without thinking

"Would it kill you if you did?" she asked and he took a second to think.

"If you get my ass in trouble I'm taking you down with me women"

"I'm already in trouble how much worse could it get, look I promise you we'll be back in time for swim practice" He raised his eyebrows at her "and detention." She added

"Deal" he said walking to the front doors of Spenser holding the door open for Kaila as she walked through he said "You're the only person I would ever do this for"

"Aww I feel so special" She said smiling at him and batting her long eye lashes

"Good you should" he said smiling and following her down the steps.

"I'm driving" Kaila said heading over to her Black Ranger Rover

"Oh man if you drive anything like Kate I should have the paramedics on speed dial" He said jokingly she gave him a little push "Ow" he said with a laugh

"All I'm going to say is buckle up for safety" and with that they hopped into her Black Range Rover and drove out of Spenser Academy's parking lot. About 15 minutes later they turned down a paved road and Kaila pulled to a screeching halt in front of Colonial style house that was a pretty big in size.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Caleb asked still clutching the passenger side door.

"My mom" She said with a laugh "I remember my dad would hate for my mom to drive anywhere, he would always jump in the driver seat before she had a chance to" she said as her smile faded a little and Caleb noticed.

"You miss her don't you" he asked

"Come on I have something I want to show you" She said avoiding the question and getting out of the car before it could be brought up again. She walked thru an iron gate which led to the back yard, which had a swimming pool and big hill. Kaila headed down the hill and Caleb followed close behind her. Once they were at the bottom Kaila was sitting by a rock waiting for Caleb to get down. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"So what is this?"

"This is my special place, when I was going through surgery and all that stuff this was the only place where I felt like I could get away from everything and escape reality for a while." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath which seemed to relax her.

"You never stop amazing me" he said moving to sit behind her and he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her back against him and rested her head against his chest.

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him confused

"I mean look at everything you've been through, and yet you always have a smile on your face you don't let anything drag you down, and you go after what you want."

"That's one thing I've learned over the past few years, Life is short and I always live for the moment, if I want to do something I do it, plus having great friends and family helps a lot too." She said looking up at him smiling. Then he leaned down to kiss her tenderly on her lips.

* * *

**Back at school**

It was the last class of the day independent study and the group was sitting together.

"Has anyone seen Caleb? I haven't seen him since Calculus before lunch." Pogue asked

"Yea come to think of it, Kaila wasn't in Spanish either" Tyler added

"Have you guys called them?" Reid asked

"Maybe they went off campus for lunch" Kate offered

"Yea but they'd be back by now" Sarah countered

"I'll call Caleb" Pogue said and he pulled out his phone to call his best friend after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello" Caleb asked sleepily

"Dude where are you?" Caleb questioned

'What are you talking about?"

"Is Kaila with you?"

"Yeah she's right here"

"Look dude," Pogue said with a smile on his face. "Just make sure your back before practice"

"I'll be there, just cover for us till we get back"

"Alright, I got you man" he said and hung up his phone

Caleb hung up his phone and looked at the time 2:45 then he looked at Kaila who was sound asleep against his chest. He smiled to himself she looked so peaceful laying there. He whispered in her ear

"Kaila…Kaila" She stirred a little then her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him

"Hey" she said sleepily he laughed a little

"Hey, we umm kind of fell asleep"

"What? What time is it are we late!?" She asked sitting up

"Whoa relax its only 2:45" he said which made her relax a little

"Oh, well we better get out of here, before we really are late"

"Alright let's go" he said getting off the ground and pulling Kaila up as well. Then he followed Kaila back up the hill. When they reached the house Caleb turned to Kaila and asked

"Whose house is this?"

"Kate's never taken you guys over to the house before?"

"No, she never really liked to talk about it, whenever she went home no one ever questioned her, so this is your guys house then."

"Yeah this is home" she said looking at the house feeling a number of different emotions.

"We could talk about it if you want" Caleb offered

"No its okay" she said taking her eyes off the house and looking at the ground

"You shouldn't keep all that bottled up"

"Look don't pressure me okay, I'm just not ready"

"Okay, well when you are I'll be here."

"Thank you" and with that they headed out to her car.

"Umm can I drive? I just want to make sure that we actually make it to prom next week" He asked laughing

"Yeah, whatever just go easy on my baby okay" she said as she threw him the keys and hopped in the passenger side.

"I'll try" He said after she closed the door then he went around to the driver side.

"My God you are short" He said as he adjusting the seat to fit him so his knees were no longer in the steering wheel.

"Hey you asked to drive, and I am not short I'm fun size, okay"

"Okay" he imitating her girly voice which made her laugh

"That was creepy, don't ever do that again" She said laughing

"What you don't like that, I thought it was kind of sexy" he said laughing as he pulled out of the drive way at the two headed back to Spenser.

They got back to Spenser with seconds to spare they hopped out of the car and darted up the front steps of the school.

"So I'll see you later?" Caleb asked turning to the right walking fast down the hall while Kaila went to the left.

"Yeah I'll be at Nicky's" she said walking backwards to face him as she walked down the hall.

"Alright I'll see you there" he said throwing her keys across the hall to her.

"Cant wait" She said giving him a wink as she caught her keys then turned to run down the hall to detention he smiled to himself then turned and ran to the locker room to change for practice.

When Kaila walked into Detention Reid was already there she walked over and sat down next to him.

"And where have you been?" He said eyeing his friend/partner in crime.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She said knowing that was going to bug him all throughout detention but figured she'd make him suffer and took out a book and started to read.

**Go Ahead Tell Me What You Think…**


	19. Chapter 19 The Bet

**Thanks for the Reviews Everyone. Oh and The Big Show Down Is Right Around The Corner! **;D **Just Bare With Me For A few More Chapters I dont Want To Rush It...**

Disclaimer I Only Own Kaila

Ch.19

That night when Kaila and Reid arrived at Nicky's he still hadn't stopped questioning her about that afternoon.

"Would you relax Reid nothing happened, we hung out at my house for a little while."

"Well that was all you had to say"

"Your worse than an older brother you know that?" she said

"I'll take that as a complement" he said walking to the pool tables.

"Whatever, such an ass" she said and walked over to the table where everyone was already seated at waiting.

"Love you too babe." He yelled at her.

"There she is" Sarah announced as Kaila approached the table.

"Yea finally I swear next time Reid can walk, he takes longer to get ready than I do."

"This is true, anyways I better head to the pool tables before he does something stupid" Tyler said rolling his eyes then got up and walked over to the pool tables.

"What's up guys" Luke said taking a seat at the table

"Hey man"

"Hey you came" Sarah said giving him a hug

"Yea I got Alex to cover my shift so hear I am" he said hanging his arm around Sarah's chair

"So Luke I hear you're taking our Sarah to prom" Kaila asked

"I am, next week right?" He asked

"Yep finally, seems like we've been waiting for this forever" Pogue said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm excited" Kate said

"Dido on that, but then I'm kind of sad because that means schools almost over" Sarah said sadly

"Yea College here we come" Kate said just as sad

"Ok enough!, no tears tonight we are here to have fun! so that's what were going to do!, everyone to the pool tables I am about to place a bet against Reid" Kaila said heading for the pool tables everyone behind her.

"Kaila, come to join the fun?" Aaron asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Actually Aaron I came to start it"

"What do mean by that?" He questioned

"Well for one you'll be sitting this round out" She said as she grabbed his pool stick from his grasp.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" Reid asked racking up the balls

"That would be correct, so what's the stakes?"

"Well I don't need anymore money so, Okay I win you take 5 shots back to back"

"Nicky is not going to give us shots, it's a school night" Kaila said

"Well lucky for you tonight is Nicky's night off" Reid said with a smirk

"Deal as long as I can pick the alcohol"

"Fair enough"

"Okay and _when_ I win you have to give Kira a lap dance" She said Reid shuttered at the thought and glanced at Kira who was standing next to a furious looking Aaron.

"As long as I can pick the music, that way no backstreet boys shit" He agreed knowing it would piss Aaron off even more. What could he say he liked to piss him off and with the school year coming to an end he had to get in his last few kicks.

"Deal" She said holding her hand out to Reid they did there secret hand shake (Pound the fist up then down and sliding opposite directions with the hand opening up.) and it was set.

"Let the games begin" Tyler said with a smile as he took a seat on a stool next to the table Reid and Kaila were playing on.

"This is going to be interesting" Sarah said and the rest of the group agreed

"I feel a long night coming on" Caleb added taking a seat at one of the stools next to Tyler.

"Ladies first" Reid said side stepping so Kaila could break.

"Yea I know, I'm still trying to figure out why you haven't taken your shot yet" Kaila said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh so that's how were going to play?" He asked smirk firmly in place

"That's how were going to play"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Reid said as he took a shot and broke.

"Not bad for an amateur"

Fifteen minutes later Kaila and Reid had a pretty intense game going all other activity in Nicky's had stopped and everyone was around the pool tables watching the game that turned into a nail biter.

"Last shot and its all over, I don't hear you talking Kaila" Reid teased as he lined up the complicated shot.

"Shut up, you're not going to make it" She said hoping it would sike him out.

"Wanna bet? Oh wait we already did" and with that Reid took his shot sending the eight ball into the pocket. "That's game," he turned to Kira "sorry Kira maybe next time" He said giving her a wink which he knew pissed Aaron off since he grabbed Kira's arm and walked out of the bar. Reid Smirked to himself then turned to Kaila.

"Yo Tony let me get six shots of…" He said never taking his eyes off Kaila he didn't want to miss a minute of her holding up her part of the bet.

"You said five" She reminded him

"Six shots! Of…" he waited for her to answer

"Bacardi" she said just below a mumble

"What was that?" he teased

"Bacardi" she said through gritted teeth

"Gold" he said with a smirk

"Here you are" Tony said as he set the tray of shots down on the pool table.

"Thanks Tony" Reid said then he took a glass off the tray then pushed the rest towards Kaila "I'm going to take one with you"

"Oh how kind" She said as she picked up a glass of her own. They clinked there glasses together and downed the shots

"One!" The crowed counted

"Oh so you guys are going to count now, great" she said sarcastic as she set the glass back down on the tray

"Keep going" Reid egged her on and she picked up another shot and downed it.

"Two!" She winced as she swallowed.

"Three!" her eyes started to water as she slammed the third glass down and picked up the fourth

"Four!"

"Feel the burn" She said as she took a deep breath after swallowing the fourth shot

"One more you can do it" she picked up the last shot held her nose and downed it

"Five!" she slammed it back on the tray and leaned against the edge of the pool table trying to regain herself.

"Alright your done, good game, were even" Reid said patting her on the back.

"Hardly, I owe you" She said then walked over to where Caleb and the group was and started talking.

Ten minutes later Reid and Tyler were playing a game of pool among themselves just for fun and that's when Kaila really started feeling the shots. Someone changed the song on the jukebox to No doubt Spider webs and as the music pulsed through the speakers Kaila shot up out of her seat.

"Oh My God I love this song!" She said then made her way over to the pool tables dancing she leaned against Tyler and Reid's table took her shoes off, hopped up onto the table and started dancing around singing to the song. Reid and Tyler looked up at her amused as she did her drunken sexy dance that caught most of the people's attention in the bar. They were whistling and cheering her on. When the course started she looked over at the table where Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Luke, and a very amused looking Caleb were staring at her.

"Sarah! Come dance with me!" She yelled across the bar to her friend who laughed and shook her head saying no way.

"Oh my sister is so far gone, somebody go save her" Kate Said as he buried her face in her hands partly trying not to laugh and partly embarrassed for her sister.

"I'm on it" Caleb said getting up and walking over to the pool tables

"It's all your Fault, I Screen My Phone Calls!" She sung at the top of her lungs she tripped over her own feet and fell back off the pool table lucky Caleb made it just in time to catch her and she fell into his arms.

"Caleb! When did you get here?!" she asked as she looked up at him confused.

"Oh yeah your feeling good right now" He said amused at how out of it she was. He looked over to Reid and Tyler who had resumed there game of pool then he looked down at the Kaila in his arms and noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Let's get you out of here" He said smiling as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

He walked over to the table where the rest of the crew was sitting.

"Well looks like somebody partied like a rockstar." Luke said seeing Caleb with Kaila sleep in his arms

"Oh yea," Caleb laughed "I'm going to take her back to the dorms" He said

"I'll go with you, make sure she gets settled" Kate said kissing Pogue on the cheek and getting up from the table following Caleb out of the bar. When they were in the parking lot Caleb spotted Kaila's Black Ranger Rover and asked

"What about her car?" Kate reached into her sister's jean pocket and took out her keys taking off the car key and clicker.

"I'll have Reid drive it back" She said and ran back into the bar to give Reid the keys

"Hey Reid"

"What's up Kate" He asked not looking up from the pool tables but concentrating on the shot he was about to make.

"Can you drive Kaila's car back to the dorms for me please"

"Sure no problem" he said turning to face her

"Thanks, it's…"

"The black Range Rover, I got it" he said with a smirk reaching to take the keys from her grasp but she pulled them back.

"Don't do anything stupid Reid" She said looking him straight in the eyes

"I wont, scouts honor" he said as he took the keys and pocketed them then turned his attention back to the game.

**On The Drive Back To The Dorms…**

Caleb was in the driver seat, Kate in the passenger, and Kaila passed out in the back of Caleb's mustang. They drove in a comfortable silence till Kate spoke up.

"Oh my gosh look at her she's a mess" Kate said turning around in the passenger seat to look at her drunk and passes out little sister. Caleb glanced back at her through his rearview mirror.

"Yea, but admit it you'd rather have her as a mess than not at all."

"Touché, so when are you guys going to seal the deal…And I don't mean sexually" She said with a stern look as she said the last part.

"Whoa somebody's protective"

"Watch it golden boy" She said and he glared at her for the nickname but smiled a little anyways.

"I'm just kidding I think it's cute that your protective of her, shows how much you care But to answer your question soon I'm trying to wait until prom."

"Why wait?"

"I just want to take things slow"

"Any slower and time will have stopped and what do you mean trying?" she said making air quotations

"Like I said I'm trying but the more I'm around her the more I want to just ask her but I want it to be special."

"You're sprung"

"I'm sprung, Excuse me but, I'm not the one who got caught in the janitors closet babe"

"Shut up!" she said smacking his arm playfully

"Hey I'm just saying" she glared at him and stared out the window with a smile.

When they got to Kaila's door Kate unlocked the door and held it open for Caleb as he walked in with Kaila in his arms and laid her down on her bed. Kate closed the door and went into the little bathroom that connected to the dorm and took a bottle of Advil out of the medicine cabinet and filled up a glass of water to put next on Kaila's nightstand when she was walking out of the bath she say Caleb put Kaila's shoes he had just taken off her feet and lay them on the ground next to her bed, then brush some of the bangs out of her face and kiss her on the forehead. Kate leaned against the door frame and smiled to herself. Caleb turned towards the bathroom to see what was taking Kate so long and saw her smiling.

"What?" he asked confused

"Nothing, just you guys are perfect for each other that's all." Kate said setting the bottle of Advil and water down on Kaila's nightstand.

"You want me to say for awhile make sure she doesn't need anything?" He asked

"No, its okay go home, I'll stay with her."

"Okay" he kissed Kaila's forehead "See you tomorrow" he said as he walked to the door.

"Ok goodnight" she said as she took Caleb's spot on the bed.

"Goodnight Kate" he said with one look back before he entered the halls. He started to walk to his car but got a sudden chill and pulled his coat tighter to him. He looked back at Kaila's door and didn't see anything there but he still had a felt a presence in the hallway. He decided to shake the idea and head home but the rest of the night something just didn't feel right to him.

**Review! Please...**


	20. Chapter 20 Late Night Visits

**I know all of you must want to kill me. I'm SOOO sorry things started to get really crazy at school and I wanted to write but decided its probably not the best idea to flunk out my first semester in college anyways I'm sorry and I'm finally back and thanks for your continued support!**

**-Covenantgirl8689**

Ch.20 Late Night Visits

**The next day at lunch**

"Okay the party can officially start" Kaila said taking Tyler's soda from him and sitting at the table.

"And why's that?" Pogue asked taking a seat next to Kate.

"Because I'm here, duh!" she said taking a sip from Tyler's soda she stole from him.

"You spend way to much time with Reid" Tyler said taking his soda back from Kaila who glared at him as he took it from her grasp.

"I do not, speaking of my partner in crime, where is he?"

"Ah so you were looking for me" Reid said with a smirk as he approached the table and took a seat to Kaila's right. She didn't even dignify him with an answer just rolled her eyes.

"So you guys coming to the meet after school" Reid continued and asked the girls

"Of course I'm always there to cheer on my man" Kate said kissing Pogue on the cheek

"You guys are nauseating" Reid said bored while rolling his eyes

"Yea I'll be there, but after that I'm having a major study session in my dorm." Kaila replied then scanning the cafeteria.

"Oh well I can help you with that I mean anatomy _is_ my best subject" Reid said raising his eyebrows suggestively at Kaila.

"Very funny lover boy, but I'll have to pass, the only persons anatomy I'll be studying is"

"Caleb!" Pogue yelled across the cafeteria catching his friends' attention. While Kaila coughed and caught her breath, Caleb nodded and headed over to the table. The table erupted in laugher because of Kaila's slip and the mortified look she wore as Caleb approached the table.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Caleb asked confused by the muffled laughter

"Oh Nothing Kaila was just telling us…OW!" Reid said until Kaila kicked his shin under the table and finished.

"I was telling them that I'm going to the meet today after school but after I'm having a major cram session in my dorm."

"Oh, well at least you'll be there for the meet." Caleb replied nonchalant and Kaila let out a sigh of relief

"So Nicky's tonight to celebrate?" Pogue asked

"Celebrate? you guys haven't even competed yet." Sarah said causing the guys to burst out in laughter.

"That was cute Sarah, really was, you had me going for a minute, like loosing was a possibility, against those idiots."

"Cocky son of bitches aren't they" Kaila said looking to Kate and Sarah for conformation who nodded in agreement.

"Hey were not cocky, just confident." Tyler said

"Call it what you want baby boy" Kate said

"And you say I spend too much time with Reid" Kaila added taking Tyler's drink once again.

**A few minutes late Reid and Tyler went through the lunch line to get some food. Well food for Reid and another soda for Tyler.**

"Hey Reid, can I ask you something?" Tyler asked his best friend

"Sure baby boy, what's on your mind?" Reid said absentmindedly scoping out the food as they walked through the line.

"Do youlike Kaila? Like, like her like her?" Ty asked causing Reid to choke on his soda.

"Jeez Ty, I thought you were going to ask me if you could like borrow a shirt or something, warn me next time." Reid said glancing at his friend.

"Sorry man, well do you?" Ty asked curious

"Why does everyone think there's more to our relationship then friends?" Reid asked a little annoyed as he placed a slice of pizza on his tray.

"Well you guys are always together for one, you walk to classed together, and the way you guys joke, or how you guys can look at each other and its like you know what the other one is thinking, like its an inside joke or something, I dunno I was just curious.

"Okay I see your point but, look Ty, I'm not going to lie Kaila, she's gorgeous ok and she has a smile that could light up New York City. But she's my friend and that's it, she's the only girl I can truly be myself around, I can tell her anything and I know she wont judge me, that what I love about her. She's my best friend, aside from you anyways. Plus she and Caleb are like made for each other, I mean just look at the way they look at each other." Tyler nods his head in agreement as he looked back at the table to look at them.

"True"

"Honestly I've never seen Caleb so happy, he smiles more than ever and he actually has a sense of humor, I mean who knew" he said with a laugh and Tyler laughed too "and as much as we fight and he irritates the hell! Out of me, he's like my brother and I wouldn't do that to him okay."

"Did Reid Garwin just show his human side?" Tyler asked both surprised and shocked by what Reid just said

"Yeah I did," Reid said almost mortified he stopped walking the line turned to face Tyler and said "You tell anyone what I just said, I'll kick your ass," he took a fry from Tyler's tray "I know where you sleep bitch!" he said as he ate the fry and walked off toward the table leaving Tyler pissed that again someone took ate his food.

**Later that day at the meet**

The guys had just finished swimming there warm up laps and were now leaning against the wall talking among themselves waiting for the meet to start.

"Dude I can't wait till prom is over then it's the home stretch" Reid said with his hands behind his head leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, that is if you can pass math" Pogue said as he dried off a bit

"Ouch!" Tyler chimed in while Caleb just laughed

"Whatever man I'm going to pass just wait"

"Okay I'll believe that miracle when I see it" Caleb said

"Man you guys suck" Reid said pouting a bit.

10 Minutes later the freestyle swimmers lined up

Caleb looked up and at Kaila in the Bleachers and winked before he dove in the water. He took off down the lane and before she knew it he was on his way back the and came in first. The rest of the meet went like this with each of the guys winning in their respective swim.

After the meet the girls waited in the bleachers even though it was pretty much empty for the guys to come out of the locker room. While they waited they talked among themselves.

"So when are you and Caleb going to make it official already?" Kate asked her sister

"Yea I mean come on its not like you guys aren't madly in love" Sarah added

"Whatever anyways, what's the rush, I mean things are great between all of us right now, why do we have to make it official?" Kaila said making air quotes when she said official.

"Because Kate and I voted and you lost" Sarah said making them all laugh.

"Look guys when were ready It'll happen"

"What'll happen?" Caleb asked walking up with the guys and leaning against the bleachers behind Kaila.

"Nothing" Kaila said giving both Kate and Sarah a stern look.

"Okay…" Caleb said noticing the exchange between the girls and deciding not to push it any further. "We ready to head to Nicky's or what?"

"Hell yeah lets celebrate" Reid said piping up.

"Tempting," Kaila said standing up off the bleachers "but like I said I gotta study so I'll catch you guys later" she said picking up her backpack and walking out of the swimming area.

"Alright well you know where we'll be if you change your mind" Tyler said

**Later that night at Nicky's **

Sarah, Kate and Caleb were sitting at there usual table talking.

"I'll be back, bathroom break" Sarah said getting up from the table leaving Kate and Caleb alone.

"So, I saw that wink you gave Kaila before you swam earlier" Kate said

"I have no idea what your talking about" Caleb said smiling and looking away as he glanced over at the pool tables catching a glimpse of the game between Reid and Tyler with Pogue making sure there was no "cheating".

"Yeah sure you don't" Kate said sarcastic ally obviously not convinced

"Okay you saw, what about it?" He asked turning his attention back to her.

"Are you really going to sit there and act like you're not thinking about her right now? I mean you guys are always together, and when your not, you spend your time thinking our talking about the each other."

"Look, we are not you and Pogue Kate; we can live without always breathing each others precious air"

"Okay I'm going to let that one slide"

"Okay I know where this is going," he said setting his drink down and leaning across the table "and I'm going to save you the trouble of dragging it out of me, if you must know I'm going to ask her out tonight when we leave Nicky's."

"Oh my gosh really?!" Kate squealed with excitement

"Yes, but don't tell her I'm coming over okay, I want to surprise her." He said leaning back in his chair

"My lips are sealed" She said with a smile as she mock locked her lips Caleb just laughed at her.

After about an hour or so later Caleb left Nicky's and headed home to get a little sleep. His watch alarm went off signaling it was 3:00 in the morning he sprung out of bed, got dressed, got in his car and drove to Spenser's dorms. His plan was right on schedule. When he arrived at the dorms he went to Kaila's dorm and used allowing his eyes to fade pitch black to unlock the door. When he was inside he slowly made his way to Kaila's bed were she had obviously fallen asleep because her books were sprawled all over her bed. He smiled to himself and slowly lifted a book off of her chest. He sat on the edge of her bed and whispered her name softly in her ear to wake her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" She asked rolling over to look at the clock "its 3:30 in the morning"

"Yes I know" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she asked him while rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Nope, just breaking the rules for once" he whispered in her ear making her smile and roll over to look him in the eyes. He smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her face. He leaned into kiss her but instead said "Get up!" and slapped her on her on the butt.

"Ow! you play dirty Danvers" she said with a smile

"I learn from the best he said walking to the door "get dressed and meet me out front Butterfly" he said the winked at her before he walked out the door.

"Yep he's insane" she said getting up and heading to her closet. Ten minutes later she walked down the front steps of the dorms and up to Caleb who was leaning against the side of his mustang. He turned when he heard the front door of the dorms close and smiled at her when he noticed she had on his sweatshirt from there pancake fight the other day.

"Nice sweatshirt" He said opening her door for her.

"Oh thanks some guy gave it to me, but for the life of me I can't remember his name." she said as she got into the car.

"Well if he's on the swim team, then he must have a great body." he said raising his eyebrows at her

"Ehh I've seen better" she said

"Touché, ouch that was below the belt" he said making her laugh

"I'm just messing with your ego" she said smiling at him

"Good" he said then he closed her door and went around and got into the drivers seat then driving off.

"So Mr. Danvers it's now 3:45 in the morning what are you up to?" she asked curiously

"What ever man is up to at 3:45 in the morning"

She raised as eyebrow at him "And what's that?

"Breakfast"

She laughed at him then leaned her head back against the head rest. The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence with Caleb looking over at her and smiling every once in awhile.

"Okay we are here" he said as he parked the car on a cliff.

Kaila opened her eyes "well at least I know where here is this time." She said remembering this as the place where Caleb revealed to her that he was the boy who gave her the half of heart charm. They both got out of the car and Caleb led her down a path and into the woods where he had a blanket set up picnic style. Kaila stopped in her tracks when she saw what he had done.

"What? Come on its not over yet" he said trying to get her to move when she pulled back a little "Wait a minute is Kaila Tunney shy?" he teased her a little bit

"No!... Yes… no!.. Maybe a little, uhh" she said burying her face in her hands "it's just no one's ever done anything like this for me before." She said looking Caleb in the eyes which made him smile at both her shyness and how she was being completely honest with him.

"Well I'm glad to be the first and hopefully I'll be the only one who gets to" he said making her smile "come on" he said taking her hand and leading the rest of the way. After they sat down and Kaila relaxed they ate the picnic that Caleb had packed and talked among themselves. Then Kaila realized just where exactly they were.

"Wait a minute, Caleb, this is where we, this is where we first met" She said a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah it is" He said with a smile now on his face.

"Okay, why did you want to come here exactly?" she asked

"Well it's already a place that has a memory for us, soo, I figured why not make two memories here." He said sitting up

"What do you mean?" she asked still confused

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box from the jewelry shop and handed it to her.

"Kaila, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her

"Yes I will" Said and she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled when she pulled back.

"Wow you're my girlfriend" he said still smiling at her

"Yea I am" she said with a laugh and looked down at the box in her hands that he had handed her.

"Open it" he said excited she untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a butterfly charm with lime green diamonds on it.

"Oh my gosh you are too much" she said looking at him

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it; she took the charm and clipped it on her bracelet next to the half a heart, "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he whispered then kissed her. They laid there for awhile then decided to head back to the dorms. Caleb walked her back to her room and before she shut the door he kissed her once more then kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight Butterfly"

"Goodnight Caleb" she said smiling at him then closing the door. Caleb drove back to his house and when he walked in the door he saw a light on in the kitchen and walked inside to see his mother there sitting at the island reading a book and sipping tea.

"Mother what are you still doing up?" He asked as he took a seat next to her at the island.

"Oh Caleb, you scared me I didn't hear you come in." she said catching her breath. "Well I went to get something out of the cabinet in the hall and saw you weren't in your bed, tried not to panic just keeping myself busy till you got home." She said holding up the book she had been reading

"Ow sorry I should have called" he said

"Its okay, where were you?"

"Uhh I was out with Kaila"

"Oh really" She said smiling at her son and taking notice of how his eyes lit up when he said her name. "You really like her don't you"

"I do, she's unlike like any other girl I've met, she's crazy and exciting, and funny, yet sweet and shy and full of mystery at the same time. I mean, she's like the only person I know who can really understand Reid, he said with a laugh "it's crazy; she's everything you could ask for and so much more." Evelyn smiled at her son and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked her

"Nothing it's just I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, I miss that smile" she said "Glad to have it back" she said then kissed her sons cheek. "You better go try to get some kind of sleep before school"

"Yea okay" he said getting up from his stool to head up stairs before he did he hugged his mom from behind and kissed the top of her head. "I love you mom" he said which made her smile

"I love you too Caleb" she said

**Okay well that's it for this chapter a little cheesy but in a good way. Review please and tell me what you think? Was it a strong come back??? And don't worry I'm back for good lol **


	21. Chapter 21 Breakfast & Butterflies

**See I Told You I Was Back lol =D**

Disclaimer I only own Kaila

Ch.21 Peanut Butter Pancakes & Butterflies

A few hours later Kaila woke up with a huge smile on her face feeling very well rested and walking on cloud nine. She got up and started to get ready for school and just as she was finishing up her make up there was a knock on her door. She went to open it and standing on the other side was Caleb standing there in his school uniform with two Styrofoam cups of coffee and a smile of his own.

"Good morning butterfly," He said as he kissed her cheek "Thought you might need this" He said as he held out one of the cups for her to take.

"Your sweet, thank you" She said taking the cup and stepping to the side so he could come inside her room.

"So are you almost ready?" he asked taking a seat on her bed

"Just about, I need ten minutes" she said going back into the bathroom to finish her mascara. When she came out Caleb had fallen asleep on her bed.

"Caleb, wake up, Caleb, we gotta go or were going to be late" She said whispering softly into his ear.

"I'm awake just resting" he said eyes still closed.

"Yeah okay" she said getting off the bed and grabbing her bag. Caleb stood up and walked to the door.

"After you" He said holding the door open for Kaila.

"Why thank you" she said smiling as he put his arm around her as they walked through the halls.

When Caleb and Kaila walked through the front doors of Spenser academy, Caleb's arm around Kaila the whispers started.

'Are they dating?'

'They must be together.'

'I heard he's taking her to prom.'

But the couple ignored all the whispers and gossip and continued through the halls till they met up with Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, and Kate.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Pogue asked motioning back and forth between Caleb and Kaila. Noticing the extra closeness today

"Oh Pogue, you know my girlfriend Kaila right?" Caleb said jokingly

"Girlfriend?!" Kate repeated unable to control her squeal of delight

"Yes girlfriend, its official people." Kaila said opening her locker to get her book out.

'About time'

'Alright

'How cute'

'Finally'

'Good because if you didn't make a move soon I was'

"Shut up Reid" Caleb said giving him a light shove

"I'm just saying took you long enough, Kaila you know if it doesn't work out between you two you could always"

"Reid, don't even finish that sentence" She said putting a book in her backpack.

"You know you want me" he teased

"Whatever," She said closing her locker "Come on lover boy, lets get to class" she said grabbing Reid by the arm and walking towards there first period class.

**Twenty Minutes –**

Later Kaila and Reid were in class bored out of there minds so to help pass the time Reid slide a note across the table to Kaila who had been dozing during the boring lecture.

'So you and tight ass Caleb made it official huh?' Reid wrote on a piece of notebook paper before sliding it to Kaila.

'Tight ass? No, no, no, you mean nice ass =p" she wrote back

'Okay I walked right into that one didn't I?'

'Yeah you did but seriously he's not all bad, his bark is bigger than his bite'

'Oh I didn't know you were freaky letting him bite you and all'

'Reid I Swear only you could make that sexual'

'Yes I know it's a gift' he wrote back just as the bell rang

Kaila rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, he's a great guy and even though you guys piss each other off sometimes, I know you know its true, plus he's like a brother to you." She said walking down the steps heading for the door.

"Yeah, yeah, he may be like a brother to me but, if he gets out of line with you I get to kick his ass, deal?" he said stopping Kaila in the door way and holding out his hand to make the deal official.

"Hahaha okay deal" she said as they did there secret hand shake. He threw his arm around her shoulder and walked out of the class room into the hallway.

"Good, Iets eat I'm starving" he said leading the way to the cafeteria

**That Saturday –**

Caleb called Kaila around noon and asked her if she could meet him at Java bean. He said he had something important to tell her, it's sounded urgent so she hurried to get dressed and drove into town. When she walked into the coffee shop Caleb was already there sitting at a table by the window with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Caleb," She said as she kissed him on the cheek "Are you okay it sounded urgent"

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry if I made you worry it's just, I wanted you to be the first to know"

"Know what?" She asked confused

Caleb reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelop and slid it across the table to her. Kaila took the letter out of the already open envelop and began to read it.

Dear Mr. Danvers

I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid has voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Class of 2009. Following an old Harvard tradition, a certificate of admission is enclosed. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements.

This year over twenty-seven thousand students, a record number, applied for admission to the entering class. Faced with many more talented and highly qualified candidates than it had room to admit, the Admissions Committee took great care to choose individuals with exceptional character as well as unusual academic and extracurricular strengths. The Committee is convinced that you will make important contributions during your college years and beyond.

Our faculty and students extend a special invitation for you to visit Cambridge over the next few weeks. If you feel a visit would be helpful in making your final college choice, we hope you will take advantage of this opportunity. An invitation is enclosed.

I very much hope that you will decide to join us at Harvard. We have enclosed a statement about Harvard's opportunities which might be helpful to you in making your college choice. Whatever your decision may be, you have my best wishes for every future success.

Sincerely,

William R. Fitzsimmons

Dean of admissions and financial aid

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it, Caleb! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Well thank you" he said with a huge smile

"Wow, I am so proud of you, and since we're sharing good news, I just got two acceptance letters of my own."

"Oh really and where has Miss Kaila Tunney been accepted?"

"Boston University and believe it or not, I got into the American Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"No way, Kaila that's great! And when were you going to share this information?"

"I don't know I guess I'm still in shock" she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well congratulations baby" He said smiling at how modest she was being

"Thank you"

"Where is the Academy anyway?" Caleb asked taking a sip of his coffee

"New York, actually" She said quietly causing Caleb to choke a little bit

"New York?"

"Yeah, I know its a little ways away" She said avoiding his eyes knowing he was hoping it was closer to Boston

"Yea but, we could still see each other on weekends and stuff" he said trying not to show his worry.

"Yeah that's true" she said still not looking him in the eyes

"Hey, Look at me" he said grabbing her hand and making her look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"I feel like I finally got you, and now, I'm going to lose you"

"Your not going to lose me, I'm right here"

"Okay" she said smiling a little

"Good, now, since were already in town, I say we skip Nicky's tonight, shocking I know, catch a movie and spend sometime just you and me."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Cool, but you have to call and tell everyone were not coming" Caleb said joking as he paid for their coffee.

"Okay fine, but that means I get to pick the movie" she said heading out of the coffee shop

"You drive a hard bargain Tunney"

After Caleb called everyone and told them that they weren't coming to Nicky's. He and Kaila headed to the movie theatre and of course being the gentleman that he is let her pick even though he called everyone. While they were watching the movie Caleb noticed that Kaila was very distant she didn't even appear to be paying much attention to the movie if at all. After the movie they went to a diner and had dinner. While they were walking to the diner Caleb decided to find out just what exactly was bugging Kaila since she hadn't said more than a few words since they left the theatre.

"So what did you think of the movie?" he asked

"It was great" she replied

"Yeah I especially like the part where they were in the mountains"

"Best part" she replied and after that Caleb realized just how distant she was because for one the movie was set in New York City which means no mountains. Her body was there but her mind definitely wasn't. During dinner she just stared at her as her plate and pushed her food around with her fork. Caleb just watched her with raised eyebrows until she looked up and caught his eye and noticed the worried and confused look on his face.

"Sorry" she said

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Yeah, why?"

"You haven't said much since we left the coffee shop, and you barley watched the movie, if at all."

"I did watch"

"Really"

"Yes"

"I asked you if you liked the part where they were in the mountains"

"And"

"The movie took place in New York City, no mountains babe"

"Oh"

"Yeah so, what's going on?"

"I'm fine, I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen, and I barely slept last night, I kept having really weird dreams"

"You just have a lot going on, I mean, prom, graduation, college stuff, it's a lot to handle you're just overwhelmed."

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Man and I thought I'd be freaking out" He teased

"Shut up" she hit him playfully

"Love you too" he said then kissed her hand and winked at her.

**The next few weeks –**

At school flew by with a blurry of pop quizzes, two swim meets, a chemistry test, and squeezing in a few trips to Nicky's all thrown in the mix. Before they knew it prom day had arrived. Kaila woke up bright and early that morning feeling great. She rolled over and glanced at the clock 7:30, in just a few hours she and Caleb would be dancing the night away in each others arms. She got dressed in dark denim jeans and a bright lime green polo. Then she grabbed her cell phone, wallet and keys and drove over to the Danvers mansion, Caleb's mom had insisted on having the girls over for breakfast that morning. When she arrived the door was already open so she walked inside.

"Hello" She called through the house as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm in the kitchen, come on in" Evelyn (Caleb's mom) called and Kaila headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Kaila greeted when she walked into the kitchen

"Good morning sweetheart," Evelyn said kissing Kaila on the forehead. In the short time that Kaila and Caleb had been dating Evelyn had grown to see Kaila as a daughter. "Would you mind putting these on the table for me?" She asked handing Kaila a plate of fresh pancakes.

"No problem" she said unable to hide the smile that crept on her face when she thought back to she and Caleb's food fight. She turned around to walk into the dining room but came face to face with Caleb who was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you smiling at?" he whispered in her ear

"Pancakes" she said laughing which caused him to laugh as well.

"I still want my rematch" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't tempt me Danvers, as fun as the thought of going to prom with pancake batter in my hair is…I'm going to have to pass." She said attempting to walk past him but he turned around and pulled her back and kissed her.

"I don't think so Caleb, she's mine for the morning" Evelyn said appearing in the doorway with a bowl or fruit in her hands.

"But I saw her first" he wined

"Go" Evelyn said giving Caleb the look.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone, see you later" he said giving Kaila a kiss then kissing his mom's cheek.

"Bye babe" she called after him

"Bye" he called back before closing the front door behind him.

"Shall we?" Evelyn asked holding the dinning room door open for Kaila

"We shall" Kaila said with a laugh when she walked into the dinning room Kate and Sarah were already there and talking among themselves.

"Well, look who it is" Sarah said as Kaila set the plate of pancakes down.

"Yes I have arrived, no pictures please" she said taking a seat at the table across from Sarah.

"Whatever still down" Kate said laughing as Evelyn stood to make a toast

"Okay girls, I just wanted to say, thank you all for coming over for breakfast this morning, in case you don't already know you girls are like family to me and I just wanted to be a part of this special time in your life, you guys are going to have an amazing night tonight just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Evelyn said with a wink that made the girls laugh. "Alright lets eat" She said taking a seat.

"So are you guys excited for tonight or what?" Kate asked clapping her hands in excitement.

"Well we can tell somebody is" Kaila said looking at her older sister

"Yea I'm ready, a little sad though," Sarah said taking a sip of her orange juice

"I know what you mean, prom is like the final marker for high school coming to an end." Kaila said putting peanut butter on her pancakes.

"Oh my gosh you still do that?" Kate said a little grossed out by Kaila putting peanut butter on her pancakes.

"Yes actually I do, got a problem?" Kaila responded before taking a bite of her food."Yum, now that's a good pancake"

"Okay yeah you and Caleb are meant for each other" Evelyn said

"What do you mean?" Kaila asked confused

"Let's just say he shares your love of peanut butter pancakes" Evelyn said taking a sip of her coffee

"Yes!" Kaila said making the "right on" gesture causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

The girls spent the rest of the morning talking and spending time with Evelyn until it was time for their hair, nail, and make-up appointments in town. They said good by to Evelyn and told her they would be back tonight to get ready then drove into town in Kaila's Black range rover.

"Note to self make sure seatbelt is safely secure when riding with Kaila" Sarah said jumping out of the car and closing the door.

"Relax Sarah your still alive aren't you?" Kaila said putting her keys in her back pocket.

"Yeah barely"

"Seriously, did you not see the exit" Kate said closing her own door.

"Oh come on you guys live a little, I mean you're still in one piece" Kaila said defending herself

"Yeah, yeah" Sarah said walking towards the shop

"Hey you guys go ahead I have to run and get some eyeliner real quick"

"Okay are you sure?" Sarah asked

"Yeah I'll catch up with you guys in a minute."

"Alright" Kate said and she and Sarah headed into the shop.

Kaila ran into the drugstore and bought her eyeliner and few other make up things she needed for tonight. On her way out she saw Pogue at the flower counter with two corsages in his hands and wearing a very confused expression on his face. Kaila smiled and walked over to him.

"Can't decided" She asked causing Pogue to jump a little

"Kaila hey, uhh to be honest, I'm not even sure how to pick one of these things." He said juggling the boxes they were in.

"Here, go with the purple one" She said handing him a deep purple corsage.

"Yeah, really?" He asked still unsure

"Trust me" She said giving him a wink then walking out of the store to meet up with Sarah and Kate.

**Don't worry I'll update soon. Oh and by the way if you've never had peanut butter pancakes I highly recommend them! =D**


	22. Chapter 22 Butterfly For A Night

**Disclaimer I only own Kaila **

**Picture of the girls dresses are available in my profile check them out.**

Ch.22 Butterfly for a Night

After helping Pogue out with his corsage crisis Kaila met up with Kate and Sarah at the salon.

"So how are you guys thinking of getting your hair done?" Kaila asked the girls while taking a seat next to Kate in one of the chairs. When suddenly her phone went off signaling a text message coming through, the message was from Pogue

'Thank you' the message read making Kaila smile. She sent back a message saying 'your welcome' with a smiley face.

"I'm thinking up do" Sarah said pulling her hair up on top of her hair to demonstrate.

"Lose curls and some kind of style" Kate said looking through a magazine

Then a young woman came out in a light blue smock and interrupted before Kaila could speak. "Girls were ready for you, right this way." She said then she led them to three empty salon chairs in the back. The girls spent the next few hours getting their hair, nails, and make up done. Talking about things like who they thought was going to win prom queen and who they couldn't wait to see all dressed up.

"Oh, what do you think Kelsi's going to show up wearing?" Sarah said

"Who knows with that girl, she's unbelievable." Kate replied

"I'm guessing something backless, super low cut to off the boobs that aren't hers by the way, and a ridiculously huge slit up the side." Kaila said closing her thesis.

"Leaving nothing to the imagination" Sarah added

"Seriously though, I mean its prom, were not walking the red carpet here." Kate said laughing

"You girls are so bad" One of the hair dressers said laughing and thinking back to her high school days. Before they knew it the girls were headed back to the Danvers mansion, make up and nails done, curlers in hair to keep the curls in place until time. When they got to the mansion Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were already there killing as much time as possible till they had to get into their tuxes.

The girls were in one of the guest rooms down the hall from Caleb's room getting ready fixing their make up, putting on their dresses, and of course gossiping.

"Okay let's get this party started!" Kaila said as she pulled her I-pod out of her bag and plugged it up to the speaker and put on 4ever by the veronicas. She grabbed a hair brush and started to sing along with the song and dance around the room making the girls join in.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

Pretty soon Sarah and Kate were singing and dancing around the room hyped up for the night of bliss that lay ahead. All while getting ready all at the same time.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Reid opened the door curious about all the racket was that was coming from the room but before he could speak Kaila bumped the door closed kicking him out as she continued to sing while spraying her hair with hair spray and singing into the can.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

After waiting till the absolute last second possible the boys went up stairs to change into there tuxes which took no time at all they were changed and back down stairs in record time. So there they were sitting in the living room waiting for the parents and various dates to arrive, as well as waiting on the girls.

"Come on seriously how long does it take?" Reid said pacing the room impatiently.

"Relax man; your date isn't even here yet" Tyler said taking a seat on the lounge chair.

"And neither are our parents so chill out" Pogue added putting his feet up on the coffee table in the living room.

"Pogue I love you like a son, but get your feet off my coffee table" Evelyn said walking into the room pushing Pogue's feet on the ground and placing down a tray of snacks on the table.

"Sorry about that, hey where's Caleb?" he asked noticing he still hadn't come down from changing.

"Upstairs, let me go see what is taking him so long." Evelyn said walking out of the room to see what was keeping her son. She walked up the grand stair case and past the room the girls were in smiling at the sound of laughter and music coming from the room, then continuing down the hall to her son's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in, it's open" He called through the door

"Hey Caleb, how's it coming?" She asked walking into the room closing the door behind her.

"Good except can you do me a favor and go ask Kaila for my tie?" he asked his mom

"Sure, I'll be right back" She said exiting the room. A few minutes later she returned with a soft pink tie in hand.

"Here you go" She said handing the tie over to her son.

"Thank you" he said taking the tie and putting in on shaking a little as he did so which didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

"Caleb, son relax, just have tonight, be a wild crazy teenager okay" she said hopping to get a laugh out of him. He looked at her and laughed.

"Okay, but if I show up at the door with the police, I'm gunna say hey you told me to be a crazy teenager remember." He said making his mother laugh.

"Okay maybe not that crazy" she said smiling at him as she stopped in the doorway of his bedroom, before she left him to finish getting ready she took one more look at her son smiled and closed the door.

Caleb finished buckling his cuff links, put on his suit jacket and headed down stairs to wait with the guys. A few minutes later everyone's parents and dates started to arrive. The parents were making small talk asking everyone about their plans were after high school and which school they planned to attend.

Sarah was the first of the girls to be ready. She headed downstairs and grabbed the attention of the whole room when she walked in with her hair pulled back in a bun with her bangs swept to the side. She was wearing a white dress tube top dress that had a little poof to it but didn't over do it, the dress had a pink sash and flower one the side with hand beaded work at the top.

"Sarah you look amazing" Luke said when she walked in

"Thank you" she said doing a spin for him but stopped when she saw her parents talking to Glenn and Karla Simms "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think we would miss seeing you off to prom?" Her mother questioned before giving her oldest daughter a hug.

"No I just, I missed you guys" She said hugging her dad next.

Kate was next to walk into the room wearing her hair in a Victorian style with spiral curls pinned to the side. She was wearing a deep violet halter dress that was back less and had silver beading around the top and plunged v neck. Pogue stood there mouth open speechless when she walked into the room.

"Hey Pogue your drooling man" Reid said handing his friend a napkin when Pogue suddenly regained consciousness.

"Shut up dude, Kate you look gorgeous" he said kissing her on the cheek and sliding the deep purple corsage onto her wrist.

"Thank you, oh my gosh it's beautiful," she said looking at the corsage and he silently thanked Kaila again. "And you clean up nice yourself Mr. Parry" She said kissing him softy.

Kaila was the last one upstairs getting ready. She brushed her bangs over her left eye then took out a small navy blue jewelry box opened it and took out a silver butterfly clip and clipped it on the right side of her hair. Then she took one last look in the mirror smiled and headed downstairs to join the pre prom party. When she entered the living room Reid was the first one to noticed he didn't speak just gasped which caused everyone to turn there attention to the doorway where Kaila stood. Her hair pinned up in a messy bun of curls with her bangs brushed over her left eye and a silver butterfly clip that was pinned to the right side of her hair. She was wearing a short soft pink spaghetti strap dress that had none other than butterflies printed on it with a pink bow just below her bust line. Caleb couldn't help but smile when he saw the butterflies realizing that's why she kept her dress such a secret.

"Kaila you look incredible" he said stunned

"Thank you sir, I'm your butterfly for a night" She said doing a little spin for him.

"You never cease to amaze me" He said kissing her cheek

"Thanks, and by the way you look super handsome" She said motioning to his tux

"Well thank you" he said just as the door bell rang "Excuse me a second" he said going to answer the door. Kaila took this time to go bug her partner in crime who was talking to his date Jessica.

"Why hello Kaila" He said to her as she approached him

"Hello yourself, you clean up nice Garwin." She said pulling on his tux jacket.

"Thank you and you yourself look quite stunning this evening" He said

"Wait no smart remarks" She said a little shocked

"Baby the night is young; there is plenty of time for that later." He said with his signature smirk in place.

"There's the Reid I know and love," She said giving him a playful push "So be honest how uncomfortable are you right now, on a scale of one to ten?"

"I'd say, I'm a good twenty, right about now" He said pulling at the collar of his shirt

"Though so," She said digging in her purse "which is why I brought you these" She said pulling out his black fingerless gloves from her purse.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately" He said as he took the gloves from her and put them on.

"Yeah I think you might have mentioned it" She said as he hugged her.

"How'd you even get them?" he questioned still holding her.

"Can't say, a girl never reveals her sources" she insisted

"Yeah right" he said eyeing her suspiciously "Thanks Tyler" He yelled across the room without taking his eyes off Kaila.

"Your welcome" Tyler yelled back making them both laugh. Tyler smiled and started talking to his date Alana again.

"Are you never satisfied" Kaila teased him but before he could reply Caleb walked back in the room and said

"Kaila, Kate, there's someone here to see you" He said with a smile then walked back into the foyer where the person was waiting. Kate and Kaila looked at each other for a brief moment then headed out in to the foyer to see who was there. Kate walked out first followed by Kaila, there was a tall mocha colored skinned man 40 or so years old standing there with two bouquets of flowers.

"Daddy!" Kate yelled rushing to give him a hug.

"Kate sweetheart, you look stunning" he said hugging her tightly "These are for you" he said handing her one of the bouquets of flowers.

"Thank you" She said as she beamed with happiness and stood next to him.

He looked over at Kaila who hung back by the living room entrance with tears in her eyes obviously in shock.

"Hi" Was all she could manage to get out even though it was a whisper.

"Hi baby girl" he said smiling at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Daddy?" She said like a question while walking towards him trying not to let the tears fall.

"It's me baby girl" He said pulling her into a hug when she reached him. Kaila fell into her fathers arms crying softly against his chest. After a few minutes Kaila and Kate's father Kenneth pulled away and looked down at his daughter.

"Its okay baby girl" He said whipping the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry your going to ruin your make-up"

"What are you doing here?" She asked regaining her composure

"Lets just say a little bird told me" he said motion to Caleb who was leaned against the wall of the foyer. Kaila looked over at him and mouth the words thank you. He just smiled and nodded in return.

They spent the next half an hour taking pictures group, single, and couple before the limo arrived and the night had finally began.

"Finally, I never thought we were going to get out of there" Reid said sliding into the limo

"Hey what's prom with out pictures and parents right" Kaila said before posing for a crazy picture with Sarah.

"It's a right of passage" Caleb added sliding into the limo last.

"Yeah well that was the longest passage ever, now if it's alright with everyone, I say lets get this party started!" Pogue said popping the top off a champagne bottle as the limo took off heading to the restaurant they were having dinner at.

They meaning (Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Luke, Kaila, Kate, Sarah, Alana, and Jessica) ate dinner at a really nice Italian restaurant just outside of town before finally heading to prom.

When they arrived at prom Reid couldn't wait to get inside he got out of the limo so fast he almost left his date, or maybe he did it on purpose. The whole group managed to walk into the prom together and when they did a huge confetti cannon went off spraying confetti everywhere around the room.

"Oh my gosh, it looks amazing in here!" Alana said taking in the room

"Forget what I said earlier, I feel like I'm on the red carpet!" Kate said excited

"Now I know where all the school's money goes" Kaila said making everyone laugh.

"Come on guys lets get a table" Caleb said taking Kaila by the hand and leading her over to the tables.

"So my lady what shall we do first pictures, vote for king and queen or do you just want to hit the dance floor?"

"I say lets get the important stuff out of the way then we can just dance the night away."

"Sounds like a plan" He said leading the way to the voting booth.

Pogue and Kate were already on the dance floor with Sarah and Luke. Reid and Jessica date were hanging out by the food Reid's choice of spot of course. Tyler and Alana were sitting at the groups table taking a break, and Caleb and Kaila had just finished taking pictures and were now headed to the dance floor. After a few songs Reid and Tyler along with their dates joined them on the dance floor.

"Alright! Are you having a good time or what?!" The student body president Sean announced through the loud speaker earning him massive screams from the senior class. "I thought so, well now's the moment you've all been waiting for, its time to announce your 2009 prom king and queen, can I have the prom court come to the stage?" The couples made their way to the stage and lined up by couple.

"Ok are you ready to know who your prom king and queen are?!" He asked but the people weren't loud enough for him

"I said! Are you ready for you prom king and queen?! That's more like it, now your 2009 prom King and Queen are…Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney!"

Kate looked stunned as a huge smile spread across her face they she hugged Pogue in happiness as they were crowned prom king and queen,

"Go Kate!" Kaila yelled from the audience extremely happy for her sister.

The crowd roared with people cheering and clapping for them. "And now the Prom king and queen will share a spot light dance." Sean announced as Pogue and Kate headed to the middle of the dance floor and danced their spot light dance Kate smiling the entire time.

Kaila was wearing a smile of her own looking at how happy her sister was. Kaila leaned back into Caleb's arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Looks like Kate's dream came true" she said causing Caleb to glance at her confused

"When we were little Kate always said, she was either going to be a princess or prom queen" Kaila explained with a laugh

"Well lucky her, she's gets to be both in Pogue's eyes." He said smiling at how happy they looked.

When the spotlight dance was over Caleb and Kaila made there way over to congratulate them.

"Congratulations missy looks like your dream came true" Kaila said hugging her sister.

"Uhh you remember that?" Kate grimaced recalling the memory

"How could I not, I seem to recall a 7 year old Kate yelling at me, 'just wait Kaila, someday I'm going be either a princess or prom queen, and don't you forget it.' "Kaila said mimicking Kate's 7 year old voice

"Hey you didn't for get did you?" Kate said smiling then she and Pogue started to dance to the next slow song that played.

"Yeah, yeah" she said as she and Caleb started to dance to the song as well.

"Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?" Caleb asked his girlfriend smiling

"Yeah I think you might have mentioned it" She said smiling up at him.

"Just checking" he said kissing her forehead

"I love you Caleb" she said looking him straight in the eyes

"I love you too" he said as she rested her head against his chest. The couple got lost in each other just enjoying the moment and silently wishing it would never end.

"Its time" a voice whispered in Kaila's ear causing her to open her eyes and stop dancing. She held her head trying to concentrate.

"Hey, are you okay?" Caleb asked looking at her concerned and confused.

"Something's wrong" She said looking up at him with nothing but fear in her eyes. Then suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on Kaila was gone.

**Oh no cliffhanger shame on me how could I LoL I know I'm bad but do me a favor and send me a Review! I'll love you forever =D Oh and just in case there is any confusion I made it 2009 so it could be current. Also Kenneth (Kaila and Kate's dad) he travels a lot for work so he's not home a lot which is part of the reason they go to boarding school, and Kaila and Kenneth don't have the same relationship he and Kate do remember she was gone for almost 3 years. **


	23. Chapter 23 A Night To Remember

Ch.23

"Kaila!" Caleb called looking around for his girlfriend.

Then the lights went out a second time but this time there was a spot light on the stage and there he stood. Chase Collins was back. Chase stood by the decoration banner that had the prom saying on it.

"A night to remember" he read out loud "You have no idea how true that is" he said with an evil laugh. Spenser academy's senior class stood there in shock trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Chase Collins, the transfer student from last semester _wasn't_ dead. Whispers were heard through out the room.

'Is that Chase?'

'I thought he was dead"

'Didn't he die?'

Chase took in the stunned faces of his former classmates then said "If I were you, I'd get out while I still could." With that the students fled the room rushing every exit they could find. Then he turned to look at Caleb and the boys who stood there speechless.

"What's the matter boys', cat got your tongue?" He taunted as Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stood there in disbelief.

"I thought you were dead?" Caleb asked finally finding his voice

"Caleb, come on, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily. I mean they didn't even find a body."

"If you've been alive all this time why wait till now to come back."

"I had to regroup, form a plan, and get to know the newest member of the Ipswich crew." Chase said with a smirk

"You asshole where is my sister!?" Kate said about to lunge at him but Pogue held her back.

"Kate, sweetheart, how are you? Uhh please don't tell me your still with biker boy here." He said motioning to Pogue.

"Where is she asshole?" Kate yelled

"Ohh you always were feisty, I like that" He said giving her a wink. Pogue getting fed up ran towards the stage only to be thrown back by an energy ball that chase sent towards him.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves now, there's plenty of fun to be had, and the night is young." Chase taunted

"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you" Caleb said losing his struggle to keep his own composure.

"Relax, relax" He said bored "She's fine, see for yourselves" and with a wave of his hand Kaila appeared on stage in what looked like a glass case. She looked around scared then pounded and kicked the glass but it didn't budge or even make a sound on the outside. Caleb looked as if he was going to be sick.

"So I've come to the conclusion that we can do this one of two ways," Chase said starting to pace the stage and rubbing his chin in thought "the easy way of course or, the hard way, its your..." he started to say but Caleb unable to control his anger any longer sent an energy ball that hit Chase in the chest causing him to fall back against the decorations.

After Chase recovered from the blow He said "Apparently we haven't learned." And this time Reid sent the energy ball that knocked him back down.

"Okay, the hard way it is" Chase stood to his feet and the battle began. Caleb, Reid, and Tyler took fighter stances and began throwing energy balls at him with all that they had. Pogue ran to Kate, Sarah and Luke full speed and pushed them out the nearest exit while he still could.

"Listen you three go back to your dorm, lock the door and wait for me to call okay." He said about to shut the door on them.

"Pogue wait!" Kate said making him turn around

"What?" he said franticly

"Promise me you'll get her out safe."

"She'll be fine just trust us ok" He said closing the door again

"Pogue!" Kate called getting his attention.

"What Kate?" he said impatiently

"I love you" She said he just kissed her forehead in response then closed the door to help his brothers fight.

Caleb, Reid and Tyler were in a heavy battle when Pogue came to join. Chase threw a massive energy ball that sent all four of them into the back wall of the room. Chase laughed and turned around and started to walk back towards the stage with his back towards the guys. Caleb recovered from the blow first and lunged at Chase from the back but Chase sensing Caleb about to attack threw him against the dessert table and Caleb landed with a loud crash.

Caleb groaned in pain and slowly stood up to fight again. The boys each went after him with a lunge attack Reid first, then Pogue, followed by Tyler. Each getting send back slamming into the ground. But Caleb managed to surprise attack him and the two went at it till Chase gained the upper hand in the fight. While waiting for Caleb to recover from one of the blows he sent his way Chase laughed as said

"Amateurs" Then he let his eyes flash black and suddenly the glass case Kaila was in started to fill up with water. Chase and the boys began to fight again and none of the boys realized what Chase had done to Kaila.

Kaila fought against the water as much as she could but it eventually filled to the top and became too much causing her to stop fighting and lose consciousness.

Caleb heaved over from a pain in his side sensing something was wrong with his girlfriend. He looked back at Kaila who was floating lifelessly in the glass case full of water. He looked at Reid with wide eyes and Reid just nodded and took off running full force towards the glass case.

Chase pounded the ground sending a ripple of power at Pogue and Tyler who had been about to attack against a glass window making it shatter with there impact.

As Reid ran closer towards the glass case he picked up his pace and right before he made impact his eyes flashed black giving him enough strength to break through the glass. He broke through the case and the water went crashing around him and Kaila. He ended up on top of Kaila's unconscious body. He looked down at her and franticly shook her.

"Kaila, Kaila, come on baby girl." He said shaking her franticly "Come on breathe for me" he said tapping the side of her cheek. She eventually coughed up water and Reid let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Are you okay?" He asked her she just shook her head yes still trying to catch breath. "Good, for a second there I though I lost my partner in crime."

"Hate to break it you but your stuck with me" She said still breathing hard. He laughed and helped her up.

"Isn't that sweet" Chase said before throwing an energy ball that threw both her and Reid in different directions of the gym. Kaila took the impact harder than Reid hitting her head when she made impact. Caleb ran to make sure she was okay leaving Pogue and Tyler to fight off Chase.

When he reached Kaila she was laying lifeless on the floor face down. "Go help them" he said to Reid. Then he rolled Kaila over so she was on her back; then kneeled down and shook her trying to get a response from her. "Kaila, come on baby look at me." he said trying not to panic but starting to lose his grip on his emotions.

Pogue realizing what was going on went over to Caleb to try and help him focus.

"Dude, Caleb, Caleb look you have to be strong and finish this off, right now the only way you can protect her is by finishing this fight okay." Pogue said praying he got threw to his friend.

"Lets do this" Caleb said standing up walking to join his brothers in battle more than ready to put an end to all this.

Chase took the opportunity to make his final move on Kaila. He looked at the column that was above her being used as decoration and started to make it rock. Caleb realizing what he was doing ran as fast as he could towards Kaila and threw himself over her lifeless body and took on the full impact of the column as it fell on top of them.

"What an idiot, see all he had to do was let her take final blow" Chase said laughing at what Caleb had done. The couple lay unmoving on the floor under all the debris. Pogue Tyler and Reid feared for their friends just praying that they were okay.

Pogue looked at Reid and Tyler and said "we are ending this now." the three brothers joined hands making a circle. Then focused all their energy on the power they shared between them as brothers, the wind began to pick up in the room and the light bulbs broke one right after the other in a chain reaction, then the center of the circle began to glow bright white and a tornado formed around the light. Before he knew what was happening Chase was being pulled into the center of the tornado slowly disappearing.

"What is going on, how are you guys doing this? It's not supposed to be like this, you're not supposed to win!" He yelled as the last of him was sucked into the tornado. The wind died down and the light in the middle of the circle faded out. Chase Collins was no more. The boys regained themselves then ran over to the wreckage that Caleb and Kaila lay trapped under.

"Call the police!" Reid yelled to Tyler as he and Pogue lifted the heavy column off their friends. When they finally got it off Caleb and Kaila lay there motionless on the ground.

Pogue kneeled down to check their pulses "They're both breathing" He said "But Kaila's pulse is really weak though, we have to get them to the hospital."

"You guys call Evelyn and let her know what's going on, I'm going to get Kate and let Sarah and Luke know what's going on, call me when you get to the hospital, I'll meet you there soon okay." Pogue said and with that he took off towards Kate and Sarah's dorm room.

Pogue burst threw Sarah and Kate's dorm room making them jump.

"What happened is everything okay?" Kate said standing up off her bed letting her anxiousness get the best of her.

"Its over Chase is gone for good, but before you get too excited, look Kate I'm not going to lie to you, Kaila and Caleb are both hurt." Pogue said cautiously waiting for her reaction.

"What do you mean _hurt_?" she asked slowly almost scared for the answer.

"We're not sure how bad it is, but they're both on the way to the hospital."

"The _hospital_?" she said as her legs almost gave out on her, Pogue tried to catch her but she pushed him away. "You said you were going to protect her, why didn't you protect her! You promised me!" Pogue threw his arms around her and held her as she struggled against him and pounded her fist against his chest. "You promised" she said finally giving in leaning against her boyfriend and letting the tears fall.

After Kate regained herself she and Sarah changed clothes while Pogue and Luke waited out in the car for them. The car ride to the hospital was silent nobody knew what to say, they all just hoped that Kaila and Caleb were going to be okay.

When they got to the hospital Reid and Tyler were in the waiting room anxiously waiting for everyone to arrive. After awhile everyone was in the waiting room no one speaking because no one knew what to say. Kate hadn't let go of Pogue's arm since she saw him. Reid paced the room walking back and forth clenching his fist in frustration every once in awhile. Sarah leaned against Luke trying to keep calm and Tyler kept check the clock watching time slowly tick by. Everyone jumped at the sudden opening of the waiting room door. Evelyn stormed in fear evident in her eyes.

"What happened are they going to be okay?" Evelyn asked tears welling in her eyes.

"We haven't heard anything since they went in for surgery." Pogue said speaking up. Then the door opened again this time it was Kenneth Kaila and Kate's' father.

"I came as soon as I got your message what's going on?" He asked confused

"Daddy" Kate said quietly trying to keep the fear from her voice as she spoke "Kaila's hurt," she said losing the battle against the tears in her eyes again. "When they took her back they said she wasn't breathing on her own, were just waiting to hear." Kenneth looked at his oldest Daughter with dread in his eyes. He already lost his wife, w_ould he lose his youngest Daughter now too. _He though to himself taking a seat next to Pogue and Kate not saying a word just lost in thought fear clearly written across his face.

The hours just seemed to tick away in the waiting room. Reid and Tyler had fallen asleep and now lay sprawled out on the waiting room floor. Reid lying on his back with his feet up on the chair closes to the door and Tyler a few feet away lying on his stomach. Sarah had also fallen asleep with her head resting on Luke's shoulder as he rested his head against the wall. Pogue after fighting it finally fell asleep and now lay sprawled across four chairs with his head in his girlfriends lap and she gently stroked his hair. Evelyn sat quietly in thought as did Kenneth. Kenneth, Evelyn and Kate were the only ones that remained awake.

Another 45 Minutes later the waiting room door swung opened hitting Reid in the head.

"Oww" he said agitated but it quickly disappeared when he realized it was a doctor that probably had news about Caleb and Kaila. So he quickly stood to his feet.

"Can I please speak to the parents of Caleb Danvers, and Kaila Tunney?" The doctor said looking at his clip board.

"I'm Caleb's mom, is he going to be okay?" Evelyn asked standing in front of the doctor.

"I'm Kaila's father, how is she?" Kenneth said standing next to Evelyn.

"They both pulled through surgery just fine, Kaila is still having some trouble breathing on her own, were going to monitor her closely and if she wakes up with in the next few hours she should be out of the woods for the most part. She does have a broken rib and a few bruised ones she also suffered some head trauma so even if she does wake up she will still need to be monitored to make sure it isn't sever. Caleb however took on the bigger impact, from what we can tell he obviously tried to shield her with his body and as a result he has a punctured lung which is causing him breathing problems of his own but he's stable now. Same as Kaila were going to wait and see if he wakes up and if he does he should be out of the woods as well.

"So we just wait?" Reid asked obviously annoyed that they weren't in the clear yet.

"Yes I'm afraid so, that's all we can do right now"

"Can we at least see them?" Kate asked quietly

"Yes but please go in one at a time, I'll be outside when you are ready to see them" The doctor said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Kenneth walked out the door to meet the doctor. "I'm ready"

"Ok right this way sir" the doctor said as he walked the path to Kaila's room.

Kenneth followed the doctor down the hall to his daughter's hospital room. He opened the door slowly and walked inside the room. He took a seat in the chair next to the bed his youngest daughter lay in. He looked at her laying there with a breathing tube in her nose looking very helpless. He sat in silence for a minute listening to the beeps of the machines thinking and asking himself if he could make it through losing his wife and daughter. He brushed some of her hair out of her face like he used to do when she was a little girl and would fall asleep in his lap then the memories began to flood in.

"_Kaila, Kaila, Kate where is she?" Kristen (Kaila and Kate's mom) asked her eldest daughter while she walked down the stairs. _

"_I don't know all I remember her saying was she was going to fly" Kate said holding her hands up in defense as her mother and father questioned her about her little sisters were about. _

_Kenneth and Kristin exchanged a look then franticly began searching the house for Kaila. While an oblivious Kate continued to watch her favorite cartoon on TV._

_Kenneth was in the garage when he heard a voice coming from above him. Kenneth ran around the side of the house and there on top of the roof was a six year old Kaila. _

"_Daddy, Daddy watch I'm going to fly" _

"_Did you find her? Oh my God" Kristen said as she approached the side of the house and saw Kaila standing on the roof._

"_Mommy watch I'm going to fly." Kaila said then she covered her eyes and started to step off the roof._

"_Kaila No!" Kenneth and Kristen screamed but it was too late she had already stepped off the roof and was hurling full speed towards the ground. Kenneth got to her just in time and caught her arms with a sigh of relief from everyone._

_Kaila removed her hands from over her eyes and said "See daddy I told you I could fly"_

_Kenneth just laughed and shook his head at his youngest daughter and said 'Oh my little dare devil' as he hugged her and when he pulled away she said "Want to see me do it again?"_

"_No!" her parents screamed while Kaila just laughed._

Kenneth smiled at the memory as he continued to stroke Kaila's hair. He stood and kissed her on the forehead and said "My little dare devil, you're a fighter, your going to be just fine." He said as he sat back and prayed that would be true.

**Review Please and Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24 Bruised Ribs & A Broken Heart

**I know you all must hate me for taking literally forever! to upload a new chapter especially with the cliffhanger I left you with but I have had some ridiculous computer trouble I literally lost all my chapters and out of the blue I started having major panic attacks back in June & was diagnosed with panic disorder but i'm doing much much better now. So please continue to read the story i'll shut up so you can get to it lol. Do you forgive me?**

**-CovenantGirl8689**

**Disclaimer**

Kaila & Kate

Ch.24 Bruised Ribs & A Broken Heart

It had been three days since the incident with Chase at the prom and since classes at Spenser were back in session the members of the Covenant have been taking turns checking in on Caleb and Kaila after school and today was Reid's day.

Tyler dropped him off at the entrance of the hospital, and as Reid hopped out of the Hummer he took a deep breath to prepare himself mentally for what he was about to do. He hadn't been to visit Caleb or Kaila and now would be the first time he had seen either of them since the night of the prom. Reid entered through the hospitals sliding doors. He walked past the secretary's desk and down the squeaky hall towards Caleb's room. As he walked down the dim lit hall he suddenly became filled with anger.  
When he reached Caleb's room he burst through the door and entered the cream colored room with force.  
he took a seat in the plastic green chair at the side of the bed and all his feelings that had been bottled up since that night came flooding out.

"Alright Man, list up because i'm only going to say this once. You had better be ok! Tyler Pogue and I,  
We need you the group is falling about without you. Nobody can think straight ir make a move without worrying something going to go wrong, and Kaila needs you." He paused because the rythm of Calebs heart beat changed it bot speed up and slowed down at the mention of Kaila's name.

"I need you to man, you Tyler and Pogue are like my family you're the one thing in my life thats been solid you three are my rock. I know we might fight all the time and you and I clash 24/7 and I do some really stupid shit but that's only because I know you'll always be there for me know matter what I do.  
That's why Kaila and I get along so well, she's the only girl that i've ever felt 100% comfortable with.  
You guys are my family so Damn it man you have to be okay." His voice fell at the last part and he took a second to collect himself then he got up and started to walk out of the room but before he left he turned around and said "But you know if things should take a turn for the worse can I have your permission to date Kaila?" Caleb's machines went crazy and Reid couldn't help but laugh "Relax man I'm only kidding, in a coma and I can still get under your skin priceless."

After Reid walked into the hallway he turned the corner and headed to Kaila's room but when he entered the hallway that led to her room he heard the sound of someone flat lining and took off towards her room. When he opened the door to her room Kaila was sitting up in the bed pushing the nurses button like crazy and disconnecting herself from all the cords she was hooked up to she was currently working on getting the IV out of her arm.

"You're awake!" Reid shouted taking a deep breath and startling Kaila with the sound of her voice she didnt realize he was in the room til he spoke.

"Yeah i'm akwake, but I have this killer headache." she said smiling at him.

"You scared the shit out of me I thought you were dead, I heard your machines going crazy." he said walking to the edge of her bed and sitting to hug her.

"Sorry" she said hugging him back "Reid what the hell happened?"

He pulled back and looked at her before saying "You don't remember anything?"

She took a minute to think and suddenly everything that happened that night came flooding back to her in a rush and blur of pictures, video, and sounds. The last thing she remembered was seeing Caleb taking a blow from Chase just before she was hit by the energy ball.

"Where's Caleb?" Kaila asked throwing back her covers and trying to get out of the bed.

"Whoa slow down champ, let me call the guys and let them know whats going on then i'll fill you in on every-  
thing." he said hoping she would just relax because he didn't know exactly how to tell her that Caleb was hurt.

"Reid I know you, and your hiding something, where is Caleb?" she asked trying not to lose her cool.

"He's down the hall." he said quietly Kaila eyed him suspiciously and know there was more to the story.

"Reid I know you, and your hiding something, what's going on and where the HELL is Caleb? Why isn't he in here?"  
she asked letting the worried seep through her voice.

"Kaila just listen to me." he said taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes before continuing "Caleb is.  
umm he's in a coma." He said waiting for her reaction. He held on to her knowing it wasnt going to be pretty.

She sat quietly staring blankly for a minute almost as if she had gone into shock then suddenly she snapped.

"You're lying, I have to see him, I need to make sure he's alright, I need to see him for myself." Kaila yelled trying her hardest to get out of Reid's grasp but he wouldn't let go and two nurses came into the room answering her pages from earlier.

"Reid please just let me see him, please he has to be okay, please I need him." She said still fighting Reid and becoming hysterical.

"I'm going to get a sedative the red headed nurse shouted to the brunette nurse then she was out the door. Reid continued to hold Kaila ignoring her screams and pleade as she fought against him waiting for the nurse to return and when she did she pricked Kaila with the sedative shot and a few moments later Kaila began to fall limp in his arms.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Kaila woke up and Kate and Kenneth were in her room and by the expressions they wore on their faces deep in througt.  
Kate was sitting in one of the ugly pastic hospital chairs in the corner while Kenneth sat on he corner of Kaila's bed.  
Kaila's thoughts flashed to earlier and she remembered what Reid told her about Caleb being in a coma.

"I have to see Caleb." She said trying to sit up but instanly regretting it when the pain shot through her ribs. _Why didnt that bitch give me some pain med's while I was out she sure had no problem sticking me before. Bitch!_ Kaila thought

"Just relax sweet heart you're going to see him okay in due time, just rest." Kenneth said gently pushing her to lie back down in her bed. "I'm going to get the nurse, let her know you're awake." he said getting off the bed and exiting the room.

Kaila instantly turned her attention to Kate who was sitting quietly in the corner not looking at her.

"Kate be honester with me how bad is he?" Kaila asked fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes at the thought of losing him.

Kate couldn't even look her little sister in the eyes as she spoke. "I'm not sure." She said

"kate please." Kaila pleaded

"Pogue said he's betting on him to pull through but they honestly just don't know for sure."

A tear fell down Kaila's cheek as she closed her eyes and came to the realization that she may never again look into Caleb's dark mysterious eyes or hear his dark deep voice thats so full of love and passion. Out of anger she pushed a vase of flowers off the end table and the roses went crashing to the ground shattering into pieces. Kaila Stared at the shattered glass and pile of Roses on the floor feeling such a connection to the shattered pieces on the ground. It was almost as if they resembled the way her heart was breaking by the second.

When she looked up from the stattered glass on the ground Kate was sitting on the edge of her bed in their dads plcae looking at her with tears in her own eyes.

"What room is he in?" Kaila asked in a whisper

"He's in the next hall over room 303, but Kaila are you sure you want to see him like that?" Kate asked knowing if it was Pogue she would want to see him again either way.

"I love him Kate, I have to be with him, I have to." Kaila asked falling back against her pillow letting the tears fall silently.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After Kate and her father had left Kaila lay in bed thinking to herself would she really never have Caleb's arms around her again?  
She was going back and forth on whether or not she should do see him or not, she was currently back to yes she should. In that second she made up her mind she was going to see him even if it would possibly be her last time.

kaila threw back her covers and slowly sat up, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up placing her feet on the icy cold ground.  
She went to the door and peeked her head out making sure those bitch nurses from earlier weren't out there. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She crept quietly down the hallways until she reached the end of the 300 hallway. She limped past the nurses station thankful nobody was there midnight coffee break she was sure. She continued down the hall until she found room 303 she stopped just outside his door and heaved over in pain. She wasn't sure if is was her broken and brusied ribs or the fact that her heart was breaking. She turned the knob and limped inside Evelyn who was sitting with her head down looked up at the sound of the door and saw Kaila heaved over in pain and went to help her.

"Kaila sweetheart, what on earth are you doing out of bed, you should be resting, i'm taking you back this instant." Evelyn said holding Kaila up.

Kaila stopped "Evelyn please," She said tears in her eyes "Can I just have a minute with him, please." Evelyn could see the hurt on Kaila's face and looked away hiding her own tears.

"Listen i'm going to go get some coffee down the hall, and when I get back i'm going to help you to your room okay?" Evelyn said

"Thank you." Kaila said and Evelyn went and kissed Kaila on her forehead sharing her pain. She then turned and walked out of the room leaving Kaila to have a private moment with Caleb.

Kaila turned from the door Evelyn had just walked out and towards the bed Caleb's layed in. The sight of seeing him with tubes running in and out of him caused her knees to give out luckly she caught herself on a the edge of his bed. She limped her way over to the seat that Evelyn was sitting in earlier and took his hand in hers. She kissed in and looked up at him fighting against the tears that threatened to fall any second. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hi Caleb, I'm right here baby, i'm right here." She said kissing his hand again "Look I don't even know if you can hear me but their is something that I need to tell you, you have been my everything since I was 14 years old, since that day I met you at the dells." She paused "When you gave me that charm I knew you had to be the one, and if we didn't meet again someday the way you promised me we would I was going to give up my faith in humanity."  
She said letting out a little laugh.

"I love you so much Caleb, i've never loved anybody the way I love you, I love you so much it scares me sometimes but then you smile and I know I have nothing to fear. I'm scared Caleb" She said letting at the tears and emotions she was holding come out.

"I'm so scared baby, i'm scared of what our love is going to grow into, i'm scared we won't get a chance to know what our love can be, i'm scared of our future, i'm scared to know if we will even have a future, i'm scared i'm going to lose you, and I need you, I need you Caleb Danvers please don't leave me, I don't know what i'd do with out you." She crawled in the bed next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist laying against his chest. "Please don't leave me baby, please don't leave me." She kept whispering until she fell asleep in his arms for what she thought might be the last time.

**PLEASE COMMENT I NEED YOUR COMMENTS TO KEEP ME GOING!**


	25. Chapter 25 Apology, Tears, & Relief

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS ME GOING THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! =D**

DISCLAIMER

CH. 25

Its been a week since Kaila woke up and there has been no change in Caleb's condition. Kaila is back at school and having a hard time adjusting to Caleb not being around. She hardly speaks at all if she does its only to excuse herself from the group to be alone. During class she doesn't pay much attention just stares at Calebs seat a few rows infront of her. After school she goes to the hospital and stays with Caleb until visiting hours are over.

Since the accident at school Kenneth had requested that the Kaila and Kate move back home with him. Today the last of her boxes arrived from her dorm. She said on her bed with the boxes open prepared to unpack when Kenneth walked past her room and saw how tired and worn out she was looking. He knocked on her door and walked in she didnt move only looked up when he entered.

"Hey sweetie, you need help unpacking?" He asked stepping into her room

"No thanks I got it" she said looking at the white carpet that floored her room

"Kaila, I know you're hurting right now, but you've got to go on living your own life." Kenneth said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Caleb is a part of my life and, I just feel so lost, I don't quite know where to go or what to do right now." She said looking away so the tears didn't show.

"I understand the pain, but you have to be strong, for him and trust that he's going to be okay." Kenneth said brushing her hair behind her ear. He still saw the pain and decided to give her some space "I'm hear if you need me sweetie" he kissed her forehead and left the room.

When he left Kaila fell against her green and black pillow cases and let the tears of pain, loss, and longing silently fall as she fell asleep.

The next day Kaila woke up with pain in her ribs and feeling very worn out the day was a bit of a blur school in the morning and hospital after that until visiting hours were over. When she arrived at the hospital today Evelyn was there but left to give Kaila sometime alone. Since she was feeling tired she decided to lay with Caleb hoping the sound of his heart beat would give her some comfort and she drifted off to sleep listening to his heart.

Caleb was only unconcious to the outside world he was very much awake and having quite an adventure of his own.  
He was about to get a meeting from the last person he ever expected...his father.

"Caleb?" a deep voice similar to his called out in the darkness suddenly the room was full of light and white walls were all around Caleb with no end in sight only Caleb standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes, who's there, Who are you?"

"Your father William." His father answered and suddenly appeared right in fron of Caleb

"You're dead you can't be here." Caleb said trying to convince himself.

"Take a look around Caleb." William spoke softly motioning to the surroundings

"What the...Am I dead?!" Caleb yelled as the panic started to settle in

"No my son you are not dead you can relax." William said taking a seat in the chair and Caleb cautiously doing the same.

"Okay so if i'm not dead then what am I doing here?" Caleb asked suspiciously eyeing his father

"You are hear because you and I have some unfinished business, when I died you and I did not leave off on the best terms, I can see the anger inside you Caleb, you may hide it well from the rest of the world but I can see it clearly. When you used to bring my medication uo to the old colony house I could feel the hate and anger radiating off of you, you used to look at me with such hate anger, and pain."

"Alright well I hate to break up this little reunion of our especially when you've prepared such a great speech and everything but what the hell does any of that have to do with me being here?" Caleb asked starting to get impatient

"Caleb I never got to tell you that I did love you I just..." Caleb interrupted

"Okay played your little game long enough and this little dream sequence or whatever yeah this sucks and I still have no FUCKING idea what i'm doing here, thanks for trying to apologize or whatever but no thanks your late dadio." Caleb said standing to his feet intending to leave.

"You are right your are here so I can apologize to you and try to make things right between us?"

Caleb turned around angry "You want to play a game of lets make things right Ok round one why weren't you there for me?

"I understand your anger..."

"Round two, why weren't you there for mother?"

"Son, you have to understand..."

"Third and final round, why did you leave her to raise me alone?"

"Caleb I messed up"

"Bonus question, Why did you leave me without a father?"

"I know I hurt you son..."

"You know, you know! NO You don't know! Were you there when mother started drinking? Where you there when she would scream out your name in her sleep every night? Where you there when she would break down in tears at the sight of your picture, did you ever come home to find her passed out in the kitchen, hallway, foyer, library, or ever the damn bathtub and completely waster, did you ever have to pick her up out of her own vomit and or put her to bed every night like a four year old! No! You weren't so don't sit up here and tell me you know because you sure as hell don't know you didn't have to constantly pick up the pieces in her life and put them back together I did! So save the bullshit for someone who gives a shit pops." Caleb yelled letting the years of built up anger out.

"Thats the anger I was talking about, i'm glad you finally let it out, look I know I wasn't the best father and I never expected to get a father of the year award." Caleb laughed at the thought "You and your mother deserved better from me I wasn't the husband I should have been to your mother but I am truly sorry for not being there for you guys especially you. Caleb I don't blame you for being angry with me, but I need you to know that I do love you and I am sorry I wasn't there for you. You were partially right before about why i'm here yes so that I could make things right with you but also because of Kaila." William said hoping that the mention of Kaila would make him stay and it did the mention of Kaila's name made him look his father in the eyes.

"How do you know about her and what does she have to do with any of this?" He asked tryiong to keep himself in check.

"Kaila needs you Caleb" William said as he finished speaking Kaila appeared on the screen she was being held down by Reid and the nurse was injecting her with a sedative. The next clip was her waking up hours later with Kate and Kenneth in the room then her and Kate talking and tears falling down her cheeks. Then after Kate and Kenneth left she was lying in bed with a blank look on her face starring at the ceiling. She then threw back her covers and limped down the hall towards his room where Evelyn was. She and Evelyn exchanged a few words the Evelyn left the room leaving Kaila alone with Caleb she took a seat next to his bed and she began speaking to him with silent tears falling down her cheeks. She then climbed in the bed with him and laid her head on his chest as the silent tears continued to fall. He saw her at school unable to consentrate, her having trouble sleeping, and her hardly speaking to anyone all. Caleb was seeing everything that Kaila had been through since the accident and seeing her in pain on the screen made Caleb want to hold her and let her know everything was going to be alright.

"She needs you Caleb." William said placing a hand on his only sons shouldver. "You can Kaila are soul mates you two were meant to be together no matter what happens she's your one and only and always will be. Every member of the covenant has one soul mate that is meant for them. Kaila and Kate are what we call sisters of the Covenant. If you remember that part in the book of damnation two sisters alike in looks will marry two of the twenty first century covenant members. A power lies deep within then that will be unlike any other power our people have known and the only way the full potential of the power can be reached is by marrying their soul mates within the twenty first century covenant members and bearing..."

"The first born son" Caleb and Willaim finished together.

"I don't understand." Caleb said

"The couples are Pogue and Kate, as well as you and Kaila. Only there is a twist between the couples you and Kaila will have an unspoken amount of power between you, her, and your first born son, if her maximum potential the aging effect will forever vanish for future covenant members from there on and all the existing members will have no aging effect as well. However there is a road block in your way."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaila hasn't dealt with the loss of her mother and she can't bare the idea of losing you too. She like you puts up a good front but its eating away at her and she needs to let go for things to naturally fall into place.

"Why Kaila and I? And how do you even know we're soul mates and that we're so perfect for each other?

"See for yourself" William said and on the screen was him proposing to Kaila, then them getting married, honeymoon, having children, all the way up to them growing old together.

"Okay point taken." Caleb said with a laugh after the clips finished

"Exactly so go get her son and Caleb be good to her and always remeber that she loves you unconditionally".

"Thanks dad"

"You're welcome son, I love you."

"I know" Caleb said then his father started to fade away. "Dad" Caleb called out and William appeared again but this time faintly.

"I love you too" William smiled and replied "I know son" Then faded out and everything went black. When he opened his eyes he was lying in his hospital bed with Kaila fast asleep on his chest dressed in her school uniform. He kissed her forehead glad to have her back in his arms again. He took a moment to take in her scent then he slowly shook her awake.

"Kaila, Kaila baby wake up." He said shaking her slightly and pushing her hair out of her face. She moaned in response. "Kaila" he whispered in her ear the started kissing her ear she slowly opened her eyes in resposed to his soft kisses. When her eyes finally focused she was looking into Caleb's deep dark mysterious brown eyes.

"Caleb!" She shout sitting up and instantly regretting it because she hadn't healed very much and the pain shot through her ribs.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern clear in his voice

"I'm fine, you're awake" she said taking him all in "are you okay? do you need anything? Do you want me to get a nurse?" She asked rattling off question after question.

"Whoa slow down champ." He said grabbing her face and looking directly in her eyes "I'm fine I promis a little sore but nothing major." She shook her head okay closing her eyes fighting the tears.

"There is one thing I could use right now."

"Want me to get a nurse?" Kaila said about to get up and still unable to fully look him in the eyes

"No I have eveything I need right here" He said making her look him in the eyes then he kissed her after what seemed like forever since he felt her lips on his.

A few minutes later the door opened and Evelyn walked in saying "Kaila honey visting hours are over in five they are making their rounds, I saw you were hugging your ribs today so you must be in pain I talked to the nurse and she is going to give you some meds to take home." When she didn't get a response she turned around to see if Kaila was even still in the room when she did she saw Caleb and Kaila pull apart from a kiss and stare at each other like no one else existed.

"Caleb you're awake!" Evelyn shouted realizing that Caleb was sitting up and his eyes were open. When she said his name she made him and Kaila snap out of each other's trance.

"Mom" Caleb said looking away from Kaila. Evelyn rushed to her son and threw her arms around him letting a few tears fall. Caleb hugged her back and said "I'm ok mother really."

"Okay, Sorry, do you need anything?" She asked patting his cheek "I'm so glad you're okay, let me go get the nurse so she can check you out." Evelyn said kissing her sons forehead and rushing out of the room to find the nurse.

Caleb turned his attention back to Kaila who was still having a hard time he took her hand and kissed it "Baby i'm okay you can look at me, Kaila look at me" She looked up at him fighting the tears "You don't have to hid it." when he said that Kaila fell against him and let the pain she's been feeling go and felt the warm arms of her boyfriend wrap around her body to comfort her something she wasn't sure would ever happen again and now it was.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26 Not Going Anywhere Charmer

**Thanks So Much For The Reviews I Love Them I Especially Want To Thank 99 Reviews Like Yours Make Me Keep Going You made my day Thank You So Much For Reading... =D -Covenantgirl8689 (By the way i'm almost to 100 Reviews help me get there guys)**

**Disclaimer: I Only Own Kaila =D**

Ch.26

The hospital kept Caleb for a few more days to monitior him, then he was release to go home but had to remain on bed rest for a few days before returning to school again. The first few days after Caleb woke up Kaila had a hard time leaving his side for fear he was going to disappear or that she would wake up at any second and only have dreamt him waking up and being ok. Its a friday after noon and Kaila has stopped by after school to keep him company.

"Kaila you do know i'm not going anywhere right?" He asked as she sat on the foot of his bed cross legged and unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I know its just i'm re-adjusting, I mean when you were in the hospital, the only thing that helped me get through the day was the promise I made to you that I would never give up." She said looking down at the ground.

"And you know what got me through, the fact that didn't give up on me, but i'm fine now and i'm not going anywhere, except maybe to the bathroom I gotta pee." He said making her laugh the laugh he loved to hear and slowly standing up to head to the bathroom.  
He kissed herfore head as he walked past her and made his way to the bathroom.

When he came out Kaila seemed to have relaxed and looked as though she was back to her old self again after being reassured by him.

"What?" he asked sitting down and leaning against his pillows and head board. She looked like she wanted to tell him something.

"I didn't tell you but last week, I made my final decision about where i'm going next year, just hear me out ok"

"Kaila I..." he started but she inturrupted him

"Just let me finish, I decided on Boston U next year." she said looking at him and waiting for his reaction because she wasn't sure what it would be.

"Baby don't just choose Boston because of me, I want you to go, wherever you are going to be happy, and if you really want to go to the academy, which I know you do because Kate told me you've wanted to since you were little, then thats where you should go, because like I said before, i'm not going anywhere." He said taking her hand in his.

"Caleb listen I want to go to Boston U next year, yes you are part of the reason I mean we did just almost lose each other, but I also just got things back on track with Kate and my dad, I just need to be close to everybody right now, i'm not saying i'll never go to the academy just not right now."

"Kaila we all love you and want you close but we also want you happy." Caleb said

"I will be"

"Okay i'll make you a deal" Caleb said a sly look crossing his face

"What?" Kaila asked questioning

"If you take a few classes at the academy this year then I won't say anything more about you going to Boston U i'll fall in line behind you." He said looking her in the eyes knowing she couldn't argue with that.

"Deal" She said just as a whisper

"I'm sorry what was that" he questioned wanting her to say it again

"Deal!" She said smiling then jumping up and tackling him.

"Ow ow my side ow" he said hunching over

"Oh i'm sorry are you okay?" she asked concerned that she hurt him

"I think so I just.." He flipped her so that she was on the bottom and him on top holding her down.

"Hey you cheated" She said laughing and trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he had a firm grasp on her with her hands above her head against the head board.

"Don't be mad, I beat you at your own game" He said holding her gaze trying not to laugh at the squinted mad look she was trying to give him.  
A few seconds late she gave up and just stayed staring into his eyes untill Caleb whispered "I love you" for the first time to her.

"I love you too" She said eyes still on him as he slowly closed the gap between them pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Tip for the future guys if you're going to have a make out session close the door." Reid said inturrupting them

"I'm going to kill you Reid, I really am" Caleb said still holding Kaila's face in his hands not even turing around to look at Reid in the door way.

"I'd like to see you try, anyways the gangs down stairs so when you...collect yourselves" He said

"What are you guys doing here?" Caleb said turning around to face him and Kaila sitting up.

"Since you can't come to the party we're bringing the party to you." Reid said turning and heading down the steps. The group spent the rest of the day vegging out in the Danvers living room.

The very next week Caleb was back at school but all week the words his father had told him about Kaila needing to let go of the feelings of guilt and loss she felt towards her mother had been bugging him. He was trying to figure out the best way to help Kaila let go of the bottled up feelings. Thursday during calculus it hit him, he had finally come up with a plan to help but needed a little help getting it in action.

Saturday afternoon Caleb went to the Tunney's house and picked Kaila up he didn't say where they were going only that he had somewhere he wanted to take her. Kaila not one to just wait only last ten minutes before asking "Ok are you going to tell me where we're going or not."

"No i'm not just be patient ok its not far." He said unable to look at her Kaila took notice of the stressed look on her face and decided to just wait and see she didn't ask again. Caleb was thankful she didn't ask again he spend the ride eyes forward and on the road silently hoping he was doing the right thing for her.

Twenty minutes later Caleb pulled his mustange to a hault infront of an iron gate, he turned off the car took out the key and undid his seat belt.

"We here?" She asked looking around cautiously

"We're here, Kaila just trust me ok?" He said not waiting for an answer and opened the door and step out side the sound of gravel crunching beneath his feet. Kaila followed his lead and got out on her side. When she shut the door Caleb was by her side with one hand out waiting for hers and flowers in the other. Kaila took his hand cautiously afraid to ask where they were going. Caleb lead the way through the iron gate and up a pebble stone path. Kaila unconciously tightened her grasp on Caleb's hand when she realized they were in a cemetary. She stayed quiet until Caleb came to a stop in front of a tomb stone. Kaila looked up at Caleb unable to read the expression on his face then followed the path his eyes were on and came face to face with her mother's tomb stone. which read 'Kristen Tunney a beloved wife, daughter, mother, friend & angel' Kaila's eyes immediatly filled with tears and she dropped Caleb's hand and prepared to run away but Caleb caught her from behind wrapped his arms around her and whispered "You need to let go"

"I can't, Caleb I can't" Kaila cried fighting against him

"I'll be right her Kaila, just talk to her okay, just talk to her." Caleb said holding her tighter Kaila closed her eyes fighting the tears and the pain welling inside her. She let go of Caleb and kneeled down at the foot of her mother's grave, she closed her eyes and placed her hand out infront of her feeling the cool the cool blades of grass between her fingers, before she knew it she was speaking.

"You're here aren't you" She whispered feeling her mother's presence "I love you and miss you so much, it's my fault you're gone, it's all my fault, If I hadn't gotten sick..." She stopped as the tears began to fall "Its all my fault, its because of me" She cried becoming hysterical

"Kaila, baby, kaila listen to me..." Caleb said kneeling down beside her and taking her face wet with tears in his hands making her open her eyes and look at him "It is not your fault,  
do you hear me its not your fault, she loves you Kaila." Kaila opened her eyes and looked at him "She loves you," he said again and she fell against him letting the years of built up pain go Caleb just held her as she cried and let her know it was okay "its okay" he kept repeating to her "its ok" A few minutes later Kaila had clammed down a bit but was still in Caleb's arms she looked up at him and he placed a soft kiss on her each of her eyes and then her lips. "Can I have a minute alone" She asked hoarse from crying

"Of course" He said Kissing her again "If you need me i'll be over there" she nodded in response. After Caleb left her alone she picked up the flowers her brought untied them and placed each flower single at the top of the tomb stone. "Sorry it took me so long but i'm here" Kaila said placing the last flower down and closing her eyes "I can feel you" she whispered "I love you"  
and the wind gentley picked up and tree whistled what she swore was her mother making sure she heard. "and I love you too charmer" the nickname her mom had giving her when she was born and the reason behind her charm bracelet. Kaila smiled as a single tear rolled down her face.

On the car ride back Kaila hadn't said much, anything really just stared out the window Caleb unable to bear the silence any longer asked "Are you okay?"

she took her eyes off the road that was whipping past her and turned to look at Caleb and smiled a genuine smile at him "I will be" She said taking his free hand in hers.

**(Author Note: The sad stuff is over I promise just had to get it done. Bare with me)**

**(So This Is The Part Of The Story Where I Need To Decided If I'm Doing A Sequel Or Not So I Need You Guys To Tell Me What You Would Like To Happen =D Would You Like A Sequel?) Oh also i'm writing a non covenant story would you guys like me to post that as well?**  
**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks Readers**


	27. Chapter 27 Together Forever

**Here's another on I'm sorry for the long breaks in writing I get going again then get busy, thanks for sticking with me and hope this makes you happy majority rules and a sequel in the works! –CovenantGirl8689**

Graduation was right around the corner they were finally in the home stretch of their high school careers seemed like just yesterday they were boney geeky freshman, okay so none of the covenant members were ever geeky or boney well maybe Reid, but in just two weeks it would all be over. The gossip, the fights, the after school detentions, who was voted prom queen, all that wouldn't matter anymore, it would just be a memory a simple thing of the past.

Kaila lay in her bed the walls of her room covered with the shadows of darkness from the night. She was completely oblivious to her alarm clock going off she was still sound asleep, Kate opened Kaila's bedroom door took a stuffed animal off Kaila's dresser and threw it at her sleeping sister.

"Ow Kate! What the hell?" Kaila said using every bit of her strength not to kill her older sister.

"Get up its time for school?" Kate said sitting in Kaila's fluffy black vanity chair waiting for her sister to get up.

"Kate, what the hell it's still dark outside, did you reset my alarm clock again?" Kaila said rolling over to look at her clock.

"Maybe..."

"I'm going to kill you, why are you so damn anxious to get to school?" Kaila asked sitting up in her bed her hair a frizzy mess around her head falling into her face.

"They're handing out yearbooks today; I'm excited to see what it looks like." Kate said unable to contain her excitement.

"You mean you're excited to see how many times you're in it." Kaila corrected her sister

"Same thing" Kate said agreeing

"You're ridiculous," Kaila said throwing back her black comforter back and heading towards her bathroom.

"You're not going to have a morning chat with your sister?" Kate asked pretending to be hurt

"Its five o clock in the morning, the only thing I want to talk about, is why I'm up this early."

"There's only two weeks left of high school aren't you a little sad."

"If that means only two weeks left of me waking up early because I have to, then no."

"You're so not a morning person" Kate said frowning

"Exactly so after I get my other hour of sleep maybe we can try this again" Kaila said resetting her alarm and pulling the covers back over her head.

"Are you serious" No Response "Kaila Really?" Kate asked not really believing she was going back to sleep.

"Good Night Kate" Kaila groaned Kate stuck her tongue out at Kaila like a little kid then walked out of her room closing the door behind her.

After her extra hour of sleep Kaila was still running late to for school and since she and Kate were living at home Kenneth who didn't believe in lateness made sure the girls were never late for school.

"Kaila Nicole Tunney one minute and you better be out this door." Kenneth yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"15 seconds...10 seconds, 5,4,3,2" Kaila jumped on the banister and slide down meeting Kenneth at the bottom who had a granola bar and coffee mug waiting for her.

"One" She said smiling and taking the granola bar and coffee out of her father's hands

"Out! little girl" He said opening the door

"I'm going I'm going" She said walking slowly out the door just to push her father's buttons.

He gave her a light push out the door and locked it behind her.

"It doesn't matter if it's locked I have a key." She said knowing he could hear her. Kaila walked down the steps of their house and out to her car and started the engine the music roared loudly and her father opened the door and stepped outside on the porch.

"Kaila turn down the music" Kenneth yelled from the porch she just waved and sped down the drive way and headed toward the school. Kenneth put his face in his hands and shook his head at her then retreated inside the house.

She arrived just in time literally, the bell rang the second her foot crossed the threshold. She looked at the teacher who just sighed and said "Kindly take your seat " Kaila tried to hide her smile as she walked up the steps to her seat. Caleb just shook his head as she walked past him.

The teacher turned his back towards the chalk board and Caleb grabbed Kaila by the arm and pulled her into his lap for a quick kiss. The kiss caught her off guard and she had lost her footing from him tugging on her arm and when the teacher turned around she was on the steps.

"Kaila do you need help finding your seat." He asked slightly annoyed

"No sir I'm fine" She said and the teacher turned back to the board and she punched Caleb in the arm making him laugh in response.

After Kaila took her seat the row behind Caleb she took a piece of note book paper and wrote (You're a jerk) and threw it at the back of Caleb's head. "Hey" he said then picked up the note on the floor and read it, after he read it he turned around and blew Kaila a kiss. She frowned and whispered "Ew somebody took a dose of Reid this morning." and the smile instantly dropped from his face as one crept across hers.

"She got you man" Pogue whispered and Caleb glared at him then turned back to Kaila and said "Were even?" holding out his hand

"For now" She said shaking hands with Caleb calling it truce and they both started laughing causing Mr. McGowan to turn around

"Mr. Danvers, Ms. Tunney" He said with a stern look

"Sorry sir they both said then turned back to taking notes.

Twenty minutes later a freshman student came in carrying a big brown box Mr. McGowan sighed at the interruption then turned to the student and said "Yes"

"Yearbooks" the student replied struggling to carry the box

Mr. McGowan sighed placing his chalk down and said "Make it fast."

The student dropped the box on the floor and began calling out names, after the yearbooks were passed out Mr. McGowan tried to resume his lesson but the excited chatter over the yearbooks was too much and he gave up and let the class talk.

Reid and Kaila were arguing about who was the better villain Freddy or Jason,

"Really Freddy attacks you in your dreams can you say lame" Kaila Said "Okay I'll give you that but Jason doesn't even talk" Reid responded "Which add to the bad assness" Kaila added making her point. Tyler was semi listening adding his two cents here and there but more focused on signing Alana's yearbook, Caleb, and Pogue were looking through the yearbook and discussing swim strategies, and Kate and Sarah were looking through the Senior stand outs.

Pogue and Kate were voted Cutest Couple, Reid was voted Class clown the category being all his own, Most outgoing Kaila and Reid, Most Athletic Caleb and Alana, Best Change over 4 years Kiera and Aaron (Because freshman year they were dorky) Biggest Gossiper Kate, Most Likely to Succeed Sarah, Prettiest eyes Tyler and Melody Rodgers, and together forever Caleb and Kaila.

When Kate saw the picture she smiled and nudged Kaila who turned and ask "what" Kate slid the book over to her and she looked down it was a picture of her and Caleb on the lawn in the courtyard of the school. They were sitting in the grass under a tree Caleb was resting his weight on his hands and Kaila was in between his legs the two of them smiling at each other like no one was around.

It just so happened that Caleb had just turned to that page and when she looked at him their eyes met and they both smiled. In that moment the words his father told him about he and Kaila being soul mates and together forever was all he could think about.

Together forever…if it was with Kaila he was okay with that.

REVIEW! Please let Me Know What You Think…


	28. Chapter 28 Senior Prank!

It's Been Too Long…I've Missed My Story So Much Sorry Its Been Forever I had A Mental Block That I've Finally Over Come & I Think I'm Happy With The Results.

**Amroberts17-** I'm So Glad You Found My Story, I Enjoy Your Comments Your So Sweet Thanks sooo much for Reading. =D

Oh And I Found a Picture of What I Think Kaila looks like I debating on whether I should post it or not because I know by now you all have your own ideas of how she looks send me a review and let me know if you want the picture or not just let me know what you're thinking. =)

On with the story!

Ch.28

**Wednesday At lunch**

The group is sitting at the table having small talk conversation, not really talking about anything. Tyler was starting at his plate pushing his fries around, Reid was making a ketchup pond & dipping fries in it, Reid was drawing plans for a new bike on his napkin explaining it in detail to Caleb. Kate & Sarah we planning outfits for Nicky's tonight.

"Ok Enough! Guys stop moping around, yes were graduating Friday, yes this is our last week as high school kids, And I say we go out with a bang, meet me in front of the school at 10:00 pm sharp."

'What Does that Mean?"

"Be here and you'll Find Out."

"Kaila wait"

"Oh Lord What Is She Up To now" Caleb said shaking his head knowing whatever it was with Kaila behind it was going to crazy.

"Only One Way to Find Out" Reid Said smirking and heading to his locker.

That night everyone met up in front of the school on the steps but Kaila hadn't arrived yet.

"Ok this was her idea where is she?" Kate said cuddling up to Pogue for warmth

"Relax she'll be here" Reid said unable to contain his excitement

"What are we even doing here anyway?" Tyler piped up.

Just then Kaila zoomed through the parking lot blasting her music and came to a screeching halt in front of the steps where everyone was waiting. She turned off the engine jumped out of her car, threw her keys in her black double breasted button up jacket and opened the back of her range rover to reveal tons of rubber ducks, balloons with their class year on them and glitter inside, numerous post it notes, the Massachusetts state flower and a chain with a lock.

"I'm afraid to ask?" Caleb said looking at Kaila as she started to pull the bags of stuff out of the trunk.

"I said we were going out with a bang and I meant it. You guys ready to go down in history for the best senior prank this school has ever seen?

"Let do it" Kate said getting really excited "What are we doing" She said letting go of Pogue & heading towards the back of the car to get started.

"Ok the rubber ducks take the bags dump them in the pool and make sure they all float, The balloons go in the provost office, the post its grabs some and go nuts putting them all over the school and Reid stay behind I got something I need help with

"Wait how we are getting into the school? It's locked." Sarah asked pulling a bag of ducks from the trunk.

Kaila smiled walked up the steps and knocked on the door twice paused, knocked again, and then let out a bird call and the door swung open.

"Thanks Raymond I owe you" Kaila said thanking the janitor

"Unbelievable" Caleb said shaking his head

"Only you would have connections with the janitor" Tyler said laughing

"True, now go get busy we got to get this done" Everyone but Reid took off to do their various jobs.

"Ok so they're busy what are we really doing?" Reid asked leaning against the car

"Did you know it's illegal to dig up the state flower?" Kaila asked

"No I didn't, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We are going to plant these in the shape of our class year" she said throwing back a blanket to reveal the state flower.

"You're good" he said smirking

"Oh I know" she said with a sly smile on her face.

Caleb and Pogue we dumping the rubber ducks in the pool. Tyler was planting the balloons in the provost office, Kate and Sarah were going crazy putting post it's on everything the floor, lockers, and doors anything.

They finished up setting up the prank just as the sun was coming up.

"Guys we better change before people start arriving we don't want to look extra suspicious." Said Kaila

"She's right, let's go home and change and meet up back here."

"Alright so see you guys in a bit?" Caleb said walking out the front doors

"Alright man" Tyler said

"Good work team" Reid said taking off for his dorm with Tyler following close on his heels.

"So baby boy your first real juvenile delinquent act how does it feel." Reid said running up the last of the steps taking his key out of his pocket heading towards their dorm.

"It's a senior prank Reid that hardly qualifies me for the big house" Tyler said leaning against the wall waiting for Reid to open the door.

"That's what you think" Reid said with a laugh stepping inside the room. Tyler stopped in the door way.

"Are you serious man?" Tyler asked Reid was changing into a new shirt when he turned around to see the look on Ty's face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It was a joke man, relax" Reid said throwing some clothes around looking for a clean tie.

"Don't do shit like that, I thought you were serious" Tyler said finally stepping into the room closing the door behind him.

"Ty relax seriously take a load off for once, its Thursday your last real day of high school, tomorrow's Friday we graduate & a whole new life begins, let the good boy guard down for once & take pride in what you did have fun." Reid said putting the finishing touches on his tie and throwing a pillow at Tyler's head.

"You're right; I'm going to enjoy this one really, you know you're a pretty smart guy when you don't think so hard." Tyler said throwing the pillow back at Reid hitting him in the head.

"I'm going to let that one slide, just tuck away for later" Reid said calmly grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"Tuck it away for later, Reid what does that mean?" Tyler asked gabbing him own bag and running after Reid.

The whole crew made it back to the school before any of the students really started to arrive. Kaila swung by and picked up Reid because there plan wasn't quite finished yet.

"Okay grab the chain out of the back and make sure its unlocked." She instructed as she drove through the empty student parking lot.

"Okay got it now what?" He asked climbing over her seats back toward the front of the car.

"Hang it on the gate door and after everybody's parked in the lot close the gate and lock the chain around it."

"If we do that nobody's going to be able to get out." Reid said Kaila just looked over at him and smiled

"Exactly"

"Please tell me you have one for the staff parking lot also." He asked getting really excited

"Planted that one yesterday it just needs to be locked after all the cars are parked." Kaila said pulling up to the student parking gate.

"I feel like a kid is a candy store" Reid said jumping out to throw the lock on the gate.

"During last period one of us has to get out of class and get out here to lock the gates." Kaila said as she pulled into a spot next to Caleb's mustang.

"Deal" He said as they both got out of the car.

"Alright guys ready to see the damage we caused" Reid said Giving Pogue a high five

"Let's do it"

"Alright just be cool guys' okay act like you didn't know about it either" Kaila said opening the glass doors to Spenser academy everybody filing in behind her.

"Oh My…" Sara started to say but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Wow" Caleb said taking in the picture students were taking pictures in front of the post it covered walls and floors. Some of the ducks had escaped there floating destiny and were spread throughout the halls. Now occupying places on the steps, teachers room numbers, on doors and random lockers.

"Provost must have gone in his office" Tyler said as the admissions office door opened setting free hundreds of balloons into the hallway causing all the students to cheer and applaud. Kaila couldn't help but smile.

"We did good" Pogue said

"And it ain't over yet" Reid said giving Kaila a wink before head down the hallway to his first class.

In class everyone was talking about the prank and how awesome it was.

"That was awesome! I couldn't believe it when I walked in the door."

"I know! Nothing like this ever happens here"

"I'm just glad our class was smart enough to actually pull it off"

Kaila smiled listening to the student a few rows above her talking about the prank and she leaned over to Tyler.

"Come on Ty you have to admit this is kinds cool" Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Sara and Kate turned to him waiting for his answer. He looked at each of them and then couldn't hold it anymore.

"Okay it is pretty awesome" he said smiling causing them all to break out in laughter.

Just then the professor Clark walked in and sat his brief case down on his desk.

"Alright alright everyone quiet down class is still in session, regardless of all the excitement." He said picking up a piece of chalk to begin a lecture.

The announcement bells went off the professor sighed and put his chalk down. The provost voice came over the loud speaker. The group instantly tensed Kaila included although she tried her best to hide it knowing the others eyes were looking at her for strength.

"Good morning Spenser academy students as many of you know. The school has been pranked by the graduating senior class. As you also know we don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Here at Spenser academy we pride ourselves on our students conducting themselves like mature adults…_…._….However I have been here at Spenser academy for many years and have never seen a senior prank pulled off to this extent. The last senior prank that successfully went through this school was pulled off by the class of 1981."

"That's the year…" Reid & Tyler started

"Our parents graduated" Pogue & Caleb finished

"I guess it's safe to say that the prankster blood runs deep within the Ipswich sons plus Kaila because this has you and Garwin written all over it." Kaila and Reid looked at each other and laughed.

"As much as you two will be missed, I'm glad to say you'll be someone else's nuisance next year." The Provost said with a joking laugh

"Congratulations to the graduating senior class and we wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavors."

"The Provost has a soul." Reid said in mock shock

"Shut up Reid" Caleb said throwing a wad of crumpled paper hitting Reid in the head.

**REVIEW ME PLEASE! =)**


	29. Chapter 29 Graduation Pt1

Ch.29 Graduation

Kaila blissfully slept in her room as the morning sun just began to pick through her window and shine bright warm light on her bed. She slept with a small simple smile across her lips possible dreaming of the prank events that took place yesterday at school. Especially after when to took students two and a half hours to get out of the parking lot when she and Reid locked the gates and threw away the keys.

There was a light breeze coming through the window in her room and if you listened closely it sounded as though it was saying her name.

He father opened the door to his youngest sleeping daughter's room and gently shook her awake.

"Kaila sweetheart, wake up" Kenneth said in a gentle voice as he took a seat on the bed beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the gentle sun light creeping through the window.

"Good Morning" he father said when she looked up at him

"Morning" She said with a slightly raspy voice from sleeping

"This is for you" He said as he handed her a light pink rose and a blue box tied with white ribbon

"Thanks daddy" she said sitting up with a smile

"You're welcome baby girl the rose is from me but the box is from your mother" he said

"What do you mean?" Kaila said a little uneasy

"The first day of your freshman year your mother bought this, she saw it in a store window while we were in town not to long after you were diagnosed. She bought it and after she looked at me and said 'Kaila is going to graduate high school, she will.'" He said losing his composure a little

"I thought you should have it before you graduate today so that in a way she'll be right there with you." He took a card out of his jacket and handed it to her. "This goes with it" he said he kissed her on her forehead and whispered "I am so proud of you" then stood up and walked out of her room closing the door behind him leaving her to open the gift in private.

Kaila stared at the box for minute slight tears in her eyes and gently lifted it off the blanket her father had placed it on. She took her hand a brushed of some of the light dust it collected through the years. She sat it down in her lap and picked up the card and traced her name written on the front of the card in her mother's hand writing she took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dear Kaila-, my curious, fearless, daydreamer, charmer of a child,_

_Today is your graduation day and I cannot even begin to explain to you how proud I am of you. You did it baby girl! It may seem like it's the end now that high school is over. But trust me baby girl it's just the beginning, everything only gets better from here. Now you will truly begin to live. This right here is the real start of your life._

_College is just a summer away now, and I want you to take the time to decide what you really want out of life. You're young and if you're the daughter I know you are you have a head full of dreams that will only continue to grow. You won't figure it all out in just one summer and I don't expect you to. But I do want you live Kaila, travel the world, go places you've never dreamed of going before, make mistakes, take risks and love Kaila. Love with all your heart. When you find the one you're supposed to be with forever you'll know in an instant no questions asked. It's a funny thing when he looks at you it's almost as if you're whole future with them flashes before your eyes as if you lived it once right there in just those few seconds._

_Live your life to the fullest baby girl make the most of each and every day. Life is short and I don't ever want you to look back and think what if? You are an amazing, smart, talented, beautiful girl with so much life and a bright future ahead of you. Don't take anything thing for granted and always enjoy the simple things. Remember it's the little things in life that count. Lastly always know that no matter what I'll always be here for you. I love you so much more than you will ever know. I'm so proud of you Kaila congratulations and I love you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mom_

Kaila held the letter to her heart and let a few tears fall making a silent promise to her mother right then and there that she would do those things and live everyday to the fullest. She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and placed in inside her nightstand draw. She tugged gently on the white ribbon around the box and lifted the lid to reveal a silver graduation cap and little diploma with a bow charm laying in the box Kaila instantly smiled and held the charm up to get a better look and the sun light hit it just perfect. She placed the charm on the bracelet her mother had given her and for some reason the bracelet felt complete.

The door to Kaila's room creaked open and Caleb peeked his head in.

"Good Morning" he said walking into the room carrying two coffees Kaila wiped her eyes and placed the lid back on the box the charm had come in.

"You okay?" Caleb asked sitting the coffee down and taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine really; I just opened a gift from my mom, that's all." She said showing him the newest charm

"It beautiful" he said admiring the charm and with a little confusion in his voice.

"She picked it out my first day of high school and planned to give it to me on the day of my high school graduation. My dad just gave it to me" she said resting her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"She wrote me a letter when she bought it too." She said smiling up at him "I made her a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"I'll help you keep it" he said smiling back down at her.

"Thank you" she whispered against his lips giving his a little kiss

She leaned over him and grabbed a coffee "Ready to graduate?" she asked

"As ready as I'm going to get" he said resting his head against her head board

"You nervous?" she asked getting out the bed sipping her coffee

"Very" He said taking a deep breath she looked back at him and smiled "You'll be fine just don't mess up your speech." She said messing with him

'Oh thanks hadn't even though about that." He said pulling his face over his hands like he always did when he was nervous.

"Caleb I was just messing with you, you're going to be great and you're going to give the best valedictorian speech Spenser academy has ever seen. She said kissing his cheek.

"You better be right because if I epically fail it's all your fault." he said tackling her and throwing her on the ground to tickling her.

Kate burst through the door still in her pajamas with a green mask on her face and fuzzy slippers.

"Excuse me some of us are trying to get ready for the most important day of their high school career." She said completely serious

"You mean the last day of your high school career" Kaila said

"Exactly" Kate said closing the door with a slam sending Caleb & Kaila in to hysterics

"And they say I'm not a morning person" Kaila said laughing

"Get dressed my mother is expecting us for 'graduation breakfast'" he said making air quotations

"Awe give her a break she's just excited and she loves you" Kaila said taking a white dress bag off her closet rack and laying it on the bed.

"I know just a year ago you wouldn't recognize her trust me" he said

"That's in the past focus on the future" she said taking her hair down from its bun letting it fall into a mess of curls

"Alright deal, I gotta get out of here anyway she'll kill me if I'm not there before everyone arrives" he said sipping his own coffee and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Alright I'll be there in fifteen" she said giving him a quick kiss before he left.

So it wasn't exactly fifteen minutes but not too long after Kaila, Kate, and Kenneth arrived at Caleb's House. His mother was throwing a graduation breakfast for the graduates and their parents.

"Welcome welcome come on in everybody's in the back" Evelyn said after opening the door and letting them in.

"Thanks for having us" Kenneth said following behind the girls

"Oh girls you look so beautiful, Caleb bring me the camera" She yelled at her son who came out the kitchen holding the camera in his hand.

"Here mother, but don't you want to wait till" The camera flashed as she took three or four pictures. "Guess not" he said letting his eyes adjust to the light again.

"Come on everyone foods on table" Evelyn said heading to the back with the camera in her hand.

"Sorry, she's been taking pictures since I woke up the morning" Caleb said shaking his head and laughing.

"She just excited" Kenneth said following after her towards the back Kate behind him.

"Her baby's growing up Kaila said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Oh stop" he said pulling her hand down from her face then kissing her lightly but it deepened quickly

"Well well" Reid said coming through the door with Tyler and both of their parents. Caleb & Kaila quickly pulled apart before their Tyler and Reid's parents came through the door.

"You look nice Reid" Kaila said smiling and resisting the urge to punch him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He said motioning to her black lace baby doll dress.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth turning on her heels and heading to the back with everyone else. "Black fingerless gloves very classy Reid" She said over her shoulder with a sly smile

"Reid what did I tell you about those ratty old gloves." His mother started in

"Mom it's not that big a deal." Reid argued

"Cold" Caleb said in Kaila's ear smiling a little

"Come on everybody get in here let's eat before the food gets cold." Evelyn said as the last of the parents came in the dining room. Pogue picked up a piece of bacon and Evelyn mindlessly slapped it out of his hand.

"Now before we eat I'd just like to say how proud I am of all of you. Caleb, my son, you make me proud to say I'm your mother, I love you very dearly and I can't wait to see where life leads you next. I know you'll continue to make me proud no matter what you do. Boys you have all three been like son's to me from the start, I've spent many a nights worrying about each and every one of you but it's only out of love and because I care. I've watched you grow from little boys playing in the dirt to well behaved young men,"

"Most of us" Tyler said glancing at Reid causing everyone to laugh even Reid.

"I ask that you keep your heads firmly on your shoulders and continue to make your parents proud. Girls I'm sorry you've been dragged into this madness of a family." Evelyn said making everyone laugh once more. "Really though I consider each one of you a part of this family you are each such bright beautiful young women & I'm so proud of you, and Kaila just thank you for making my son they happiest he's ever been I can't begin to express what that means to me but I thank you and congratulations to you all." Evelyn said raising her glass in a toast "To the graduates"

After breakfast everyone got dresses in their cap and gowns to get ready for the ceremony Caleb snuck away to the kitchen where his mother was putting away the dished from breakfast and tapped her shoulder.

"Would you do the honors" He said handing her his cap she smiled teary eyed and wiped her hands on a towel then took the navy blue cap from her sons' hands he bent down so she could reach and she placed the cap on his head with the tassel hanging on the right.

"Thanks mom" He said kissing her cheek

"You're more than welcome Caleb." She said smiling

Kaila opened the kitchen door "Come on my dad is dying for pictures" She said smiling

"Oh let me get my camera" Evelyn said before head out to the foyer behind them.

They took numerous pictures ranging from silly ones to funny ones to family ones to the whole group and before they knew it they were heading out the door and up the familiar road to Spenser academy one last time.

When they arrived the group split up heading to different parts of the graduation line so they would be in alphabetical order for the ceremony. Caleb grabbed Kaila before she took off and just looked at her.

"Next time you see me I'll be a high school grad." He said

"Hmm sounds kinda hot" She said smiling

"One kiss for the road" he said giving her a light kiss on the lips

"See ya on the other side" she said turning around and walking arm and arm with Kate to their part of the line. He took a deep breath and headed the opposite direction.

**REVIEW! PLEASE & THANK YOU**


	30. Chapter 30 Graduation Pt2

**So Truthfully I've had this chapter done since I posted the last one something about it just wasn't right, after re-working it a bit I think I'm satisfied hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 30 Graduation Pt.2

Kaila looked over her shoulder at Caleb watching him walk away then went to stand next to her older sister Kate in the Graduation line.

"You ready to do this?" Kate asked giving her little sister a playful nudge snapping her out of her trance.

"Baby I was born ready" Kaila said making them both laugh easing the tension.

"I wish mom was here" Kate said as her eyes got teary around the rim.

"Me too" Kaila said hugging her sister tight "we've got each other though" she added smiling.

"Yeah you're kind of stuck with me always and forever" Kate said playfully flipping Kaila's cap and turning around in line.

"And we're back!" Kaila said fixing her cap

Before they knew it the graduation march was happening and the graduating class was filing into their seats and the ceremony was underway.

"Good morning parents family friends, graduating class it's a beautiful day for a graduation." (Everyone Cheered)

"I'd like to introduce the class valedictorian Caleb Danvers."

"When I was a little boy I wanted to do everything my dad did, I wanted to be just like him. So far I've done pretty well at following in his footsteps including standing in the very spot he stood once as the valedictorian of the class of 1981. Although he couldn't be here today I'd like to take a minute to thank and acknowledge him. My fellow student's classmates and peers these four year will be ones that we will remember forever but I think it's safe to say the best has yet to come, I know I know they say this is the best four years of your life I beg to differ. If countless hours of lecture, SAT prep, portfolios, and standardize test is the best this life has to offer, I want a new one. _(Everyone laughed)_

I have so many memories just within these walls as I'm sure most of you do. I challenge each and every one of you to go out into the world live your dreams make them reality and make new memories and allow your memories here to be just the beginning and the foundation of the ones you'll make in the future. That way when we meet years later at our high school reunion we'll actually have something interesting to talk about. (laughs) Someone once told me it's the little things in life that count. So make the most of each day remember the time you spent here at Spenser Academy and go out and make the little things count, I know I do. He said in a low voice smiling at Kaila. She blew him a kiss he caught it and put it in his pocket. Congratulation graduates and not that you need it but good luck see you in ten years." He said with a laugh and stepped down from the podium as applause roared from the crowd.

After the speech the provost stood and said we would like to begin the diploma ceremony. And it began in alphabetical order they walked across the stage Caleb was the first of the group to walk across the stage followed by Reid, Pogue, Tyler, Kaila, Kate, and finally Sarah.

"Congratulations to the graduating class please move your tassels from right to left, you did it!" The provost said and with that, hats went up in the air and cheer erupted from the crowd. During the chaos after the hats were tossed, Kate jumped into Pogue's arms and kissed him, Reid took spray silly string out of his robe and sprayed some of the graduates Tyler being one of his victims, Sarah hugged one of her friends and Caleb managed to catch Kaila's eye in all the madness he winked at her and she smiled back then ran to hug him. "Told ya I'd see you on the other side, how does it feel?" She asked hugging him with a huge smile on her face.

"Amazing especially since I have you" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Let's go find our parents" Kate said smiling and the group ran to meet up with their proud parents at the back of the field.

"Great job guys" Tyler's Parents Praised

"We're so proud of you guys" Kenneth Said

"You're graduates now" Evelyn said with huge smile across her face.

"Well high schools a wrap" Kaila started to say then suddenly the wind around Kaila and Kate began to pick up strong but still gentle. It sounded as though it whistled both of their names. Kaila smiled to herself because she knew that familiar breeze. "Its mom" She said turning to Kate who shook her head yes with a smile and tears of joy in her eyes. Caleb wrapped his arms around Kaila and kissed her forehead she looked up to the sky light tears in her eyes and whispered the words from her mother's letter with a smile.

"It's just the beginning."

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
